Family Feud
by i am the night angel
Summary: Sasuke's falling for Hinata, the strong silent girl. But someone else has their eye on Sasuke. Who will Sasuke choose and how will the other react? Lets find out shall we? Plot deepens Yaoi- NejiXSasu, IruXKaka. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**AN: **Sasuke is still 13ish in this fic because that's what my muse decided to make him xD. Enjoy?  
_________________In an alleyway somewhere in the Village hidden in the Leaves, Sasuke was panting heavily and his sweat was dripping steadily from his body.

"There he is!" "Saskaaaaay!!!!!!"

Sasuke had been running from his fan girls for the past three hours. At first he tried ignoring them, but they swarmed him, hugged him and even tried to make out with him. He was sick of it, he just couldn't escape.

He tried using the fireball jutsu but there were medical ninjas there so they were cured and chasing him within minutes.

He had tried the teleportation jutsu but he was soon spotted somewhere in the village and was on the run again. Why couldn't these people understand he didn't like them?

He used the teleportation jutsu once again and went to his favourite place on the pier which was usually flocked with girls asking for a date or whatever it was they wanted.

But that's not what he saw. What he saw was Hinata Hyuga sitting on her own... in his spot.

It's not that Sasuke didn't like girls, it's just they all seemed to be obsessed with him. He liked Tenten and Temari always proved to be a worthy opponent, but he never had much of an opinion of this quiet girl other than she liked Naruto and she was kind of cute unlike any other girl Sasuke had seen.

He walked over to the girl, not knowing what he was going to say other than she was in his spot, but when he got nearer he saw the tears strolling down her cheek and a distant look in her eyes.

He was taken aback by this and walked over to her slowly.

"Eh... Hinata??" Being the socially awkward one, Sasuke had no idea what to say to the girl.

Hinata turned to him, wiping the tears from her face before looking up at him.

"Oh... H-hi Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I always come here to train... What are you doing here?" He tried to sound nice... but like I said, tried...

"Oh, I uh...Well... I like to come here. It's peaceful." A blush crept up to her cheeks that was usually only shown for Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the girl. He sat down beside her, both staring into the lake.

Sasuke, still on alert for those insane girls being led by Ino and Sakura, decided to break the silence.

"So uh... Why were you crying?" He didn't know why, but Sasuke felt as though he should be kind to her... He should try to forget his hate and be his old self with her.

"Well... Uh. I... I..." The blush turned a ferocious red and Sasuke thought she was going to faint again. "I... And Naruto..."

Sasuke couldn't hear what she said as she was mumbling so quietly. "Ah... What??"

"I said I kissed Naruto and he pushed me away told me to go away so he could go find Sakura!!!" Yelled Hinata... before passing out.

When she finally came to she was still on the pier with Sasuke and the sun was already setting.

She sat up and noticed she was shivering. "Sasuke??"

Sasuke looked up from his book to look at Hinata who was shivering with the cold.

"Wait here. I'll be back." And with that, Sasuke disappeared into the surrounding trees.

Doing what she was told, Hinata stayed where she was wrapping her coat around herself to try and get warm.

A few minutes later, Sasuke returned carrying logs of wood and leaves. He placed them on the ground and stepped back. He preformed his hand signals and used his fire ball jutsu to make a fire. He sat down beside Hinata again, enjoying the comfortable silence they shared.

After a few minutes, Sasuke noticed Hinata was still shivering. Sighing, he edged closer to her before pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

Hinata simply gasped but then settled into the warmth that was coming from Sasuke.

They sat in the silence once again, watching the fire as it burned the logs and leaves, but never threatened to burn the ground.

For the first time since his brother murdered his clan, Sasuke felt happy. Truly happy.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out his book while Hinata lay down, resting her head in Sasuke's lap.

Upon seeing the book, Hinata gave him a questioning look. Sasuke looked at the book and his pale skin blushed when he noticed the slip cover had fallen off.

"I uh... borrowed it from Kakashi-Sensei."

"Oh... I see..."

Sasuke shuddered, remembering seeing his sensei and his former academy sensei making out in the practise field near the remembrance stone engraved with the names of brave ninja who lost their lives fighting against the nine-tails fox.

He regretted wanting to practise then so he decided to steal Kakashi's book as an unspoken punishment. Since then, curiosity got the better of him and he started reading them.

"They're ah, actually pretty good... Well uh, I mean there is a story plot to it and a couple of... scenes, if you know what i mean..." Sasuke found himself losing all control of his mind around Hinata, even though he'd only spent a couple hours with her. And she had spent two of them out cold.

Sasuke put the book down and lay down beside Hinata, his head beside hers as they looked up at the many stars that now lit up the night sky.

Neither knew how much time had passed since the moon came out, but neither cared.

Hinata was the first to make her move at leaving. "I uh, I think I should go now, it is late after all." It was said in the barest of whispers but Sasuke heard her over the crackling of the fire.

"Sure. I'll ah, walk you home then?"

Hinata, not wanting to leave Sasuke just yet agreed, not mentioning she was going to use the teleport jutsu to go home so she could stay longer with him.

They didn't say a word more as they walked towards the Hyuga clan's mansion, but Sasuke slipped his hand into Hinata's a slight blush creep up into his cheeks once more.

Once they were outside the main gate of the Hyuga household, Sasuke released the small hand and watched as she walked away. When Hinata opened the gate, she had it barely opened before running back towards Sasuke.

She threw her arms around his neck and locked her lips firmly with his. Sasuke, momentarily stunned, quickly realised what was happening and returned the kiss, slipping his arms around Hinata's waist.

As quickly as it started, it ended. Hinata pulled from Sasuke's hold and ran in the gate without another word leaving Sasuke slightly confused, yet smiling. That was definitely **not **the Hinata he knew.

He walked back to his apartment, that smile never leaving his lips as he felt the tingle linger on his lips, the taste that was Hinata still fresh in his mind.

He walked through the empty streets, oblivious to the eyes watching him and the feet following him.

As he walked up the steps to his apartment door, a figure appeared before him but with the only light from the moon, he couldn't make out who it was, only a shadowy outline.

"I've been watching you for a while now Uchiha, and I'm sick of waiting."

_I know that voice. Dam who is it?!_

Before his mind could register what was happening he was shoved back against the door and lips crashed against his, almost bruising the tender flesh. Sasuke tried to break free but failed. All he had eaten that day was a bowl of ramen, which that dobe Naruto had stolen most of so he was feeling a bit weak.

The person holding Sasuke softened the kiss, enticing Sasuke to respond. When he never got one, he stopped and sighed. The scared look on Sasuke's face made him back away a step.

"I will have you Uchiha. You will want me, even if you do not recognise me just yet. Don't even try resist it because it is useless." The words were spoken in almost a whisper, but enough power behind them so Sasuke could hear what was said.

Without words, Sasuke preformed the hand signs and was flashes of Light were pouring from his hand.

"Chidor~" Before he had even finished saying chidori he passed out, most of his chakra drained from his body.

The other male laughed slightly as Sasuke fell, but bent down and picked him up bridal style.

He pushed open the apartment door and walked through it in search of a bedroom. When he found it, he placed Sasuke on the bed and removed his shoes and backpack. He turned on the lamp beside the bed so he could watch the last Uchiha sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke woke from an uneasy sleep feeling drained. His body felt weak and his mind reeling. He refused to open his eyes and leave the warmth of his bed when he could replay the night he had spent with Hinata again and again.

He rolled onto his stomach, trying to ignore the light that was flooding through his window and seeping past his eyelids. That's when he noticed something was wrong.

How had he gotten inside his apartment? And why was there the sound of breathing somewhere near him?

He opened his eyes slowly, still feeling drained from the amount of chakra he had used the previous day. He squinted his eyes against the bright, intruding light, and that's when he saw it. Or rather, him.

Neji Hyuga. Asleep on his bed. Relative to Hinata. Wanted him, kissed him, followed him.

He rose from his bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping Hyuga until he had some energy back. He'd never win a fight against him in his current state.

He walked around his small, dark kitchen looking for something to eat but all he could find was ramen. He pulled out a packet and looked at it, noticing it was one of the more expensive ones Naruto have been raving about when they went out together.

He didn't exactly like Naruto, he annoyed the Uchiha and he was always in Sasuke's face. But yet something about him liked the idiot. But not enough to say it, be nice or spend more time with him than necessary.

He quickly made the ramen and ate it faster than you could say kunai. Feeling his energy returning, he decided to finally walk back to Neji but when he got to his room, Neji was nowhere to be seen and a note was left on his pillow.

_Sasuke, I will have you. You can't deny me what I want. See you soon.  
Neji_

Sasuke just stared at the piece of paper in his hands. _What have I gotten myself into?  
_________________

**AN: **First Naruto fic... not going as I had originally planned, but leave me a review and tell me what you think =D

Also, I'm happy to continue this story, but I feel I haven't gotten the characters quite right.... What you think bout them?  
You never know, may even lead to a faster update lol


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Bit of a slow update, but I hope it was worth the wait =]

Sasuke stood in the middle of his room, staring out the open window he presumed Neji had left through.

He walked over to the window and looked down at the pictures on his desk. One was of team 7 which they all had a copy of, one was of his parents and the last was of him and his brother.

He picked up the one of himself and his brother before placing it back down, anger flowing through his veins as he remembered the night his brother killed his entire clan but left him to live.

Sasuke lived for one reason and one reason only.

To kill his brother.

To avenge his clan.

To get his revenge.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out clean clothes.

Once he was in his usual white shorts, he held his favourite blue shirt in his arms. His eyes began to sting as he felt the tears threaten to spill out.

He clenched the shirt in his hands, willing the pain that was clenching his heart to go away. As the first hot tear spilled down his cheeks, he pulled his shirt on and with it, the pride of being the last Uchiha. His brother would pay with his life for taking the lives of all the Uchihas but one.

He slipped into his sandals and locked his door behind him. He started walking, his speed gradually increasing with each chakra strengthened stride. Before he knew it, he had arrived at his unknown destination, the tears now flowing freely down his face. There was no one to bother him and the only thing he could feel was the betrayal and pain that stabbed at his heart.

Home

He stood staring at the mansion he lived in as a child. The surrounding buildings were long since gone. No one dared remove the Uchiha mansion while Sasuke lived.

Sasuke walked through the door of the house, recalling many memories simultaneously, mostly of his last day there.

"_Hurry Sasuke! You don't want to be late for school or Iruka-Sensei may keep you late" _Sasuke could hear his mother's voice, feel the warmth of her body as she hugged him before he left to run to school.

"_He'll never be as strong as Itachi and you know it! He's supposed to be the future of this clan and he can't even master the fire ball jutsu! It's our clan's specialty and everyone knows it! He's just a disappointment." _

"_Just give him a chance. He's highest in his class and he is only six. Just believe in him and he will grow as strong as Itachi one day."_

He could hear the conversation ringing through his ears as he turned his gaze into the dining area. His father thought he was a disappointment.

The dark and cold of the house filled Sasuke as he walked towards his parent's bedroom. He walked into the room and sat on the floor.

_Blood_

Sasuke looked around the dark room, straining his eyes.

_Blood_

_It was everywhere_

Sasuke's body shook as he looked down at the floor, pools of blood forming around of him. His parent's lifeless bodies were lying on the ground. And out of the darkness, those eyes.

A sob passed through Sasuke's lips as he fell completely to the ground, his body now shaking violently as he let the sobs and cries course through him.

"Everyone's dead. I am alone. Why am I alive." These were the thought's running through the Uchiha's head.

When the tears stopped and noises could no longer leave his dry mouth, he sat up. He stared at the memory, stared at his brother. Stared at his dead life.

When the memory faded and the blood disappeared, Sasuke still never moved for a few minutes.

He shakily got to his feet, staring at the haunting memory that never moved. His brother.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk out of the room, the overwhelming memories of his past tearing him apart. He never got any comfort from coming here, it never became any easier.

"Leaving so soon?"

Sasuke's body froze when he heard someone speak. His mind started racing and he just couldn't think about anything other than the voice.

_That voice... _

Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder, moving his hand automatically to his shuriken pouch. He tried to speak but he couldn't even string a sentence together. He was just so confused.

When his head was fully turned and his hand firmly on a kunai, he felt a hand grab his wrist as a body pressed against his own and wrapped an arm around his body.

The warm breath against Sasuke's cold body sent shivers coursing through him once again, the other persons hair dangling past they're face and falling onto Sasuke's shoulder. "It's been a while... baby brother."

Sasuke felt the hand drop from his own as the body backed away from him. Sasuke turned to see his brother standing in front of him. His hair was longer than what it used to be, but other than that he looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to his brother's clothes. He was wearing a black cloak with what could only be described as red clouds covering it.

_Red, the colour of blood. The colour that Sasuke sees every time he comes here._

"So tell me baby brother, why is it you have come back here?"

Sasuke can only stare at the figure before him, trying to gather his thoughts and throw a couple of sentences at Itachi.

"I come here every year. This day every year. I have for the past couple of years. Not that you care. You are the reason I'm alone after all." Sasuke was surprised by how little emotion showed in his voice. After seeing Itachi he was surprised he wasn't putting a Chidori through his head or simply trying to kill him.

But nothing. Nada! Zero! zilch!

"Hmph. Pathetic little brother, I thought by now you would have put the past behind you. The only thing I don't understand is why you hate me."

"Why do I hate you?! How can you honestly say that after what you did?!"

"Was saving you really that bad a crime Sasuke? If you would prefer, I can kill you. It's not as if it would be hard to do. Your still too weak."

"Save me? I would hardly call it saving! You murdered our clan but left me! You left me with the blood of my family all over me when I was six years old! You left me to be saved by ANBU Black Ops and you ran away! And I will get my vengeance! You will die by my hand.  
I. Will. Kill. You."

Sasuke was speaking through clenched teeth as his fists shook beside him. Itachi only looked confused, yet he smirked at Sasuke.

"You think I killed our clan?? Dam Sasuke I'm a cold hearted man but to do that then? I don't think so. I probably would have done it now, but not then. No, I couldn't have killed mother. Father no problem, but not mother. Have you seriously forgotton what really happened that night?"

"What really happened was you snapped and killed everyone. Thereis nothing more to it. Your an insane bastard who's about to die!" With the final word spoken he charged at the older man, flashes of light bursting from his hand.

"CHIDORI!!!!!!!"

Itachi simply jumped out of its path and grabbed Sasuke's arms before slamming him into the wall beside them. "I told you you're still too weak. Now where was I before you distracted me?oh right, what really happened. Well, you know the Hyuga clan right?"

Sasuke nodded, but never lessened the glare he was aiming towards the man who was now holding him against the wall, a firm grip at his throat.

"Well for years the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan were at war. No one outside the clan seemed to know, not even the Hokage. One night the Hyuga clan decided to put a stop to the war so they snuck into our private estate and slaughtered most of the clan. I was able to kill enough that they stayed clear of me, but when I returned to our own mansion, mother and father were already dead. I stayed by their side, I got their blood on my hands because I didn't get there on time. Then you walked in and saw me. You were hiding in the closet but you must have had your eyes shut or something because you didn't come out as soon as I stepped into the room. Some of the Hyuga clan walked into our house so I killed them. Other ninja appeared too and I killed them so they wouldn't touch you. I grabbed you, left you in the middle of the village and I ran. I left the rest of the clan die to save you. So Sasuke, why is it you hate me?"

"Wha-NO!!! That's a lie!!"

"No Sasuke it's just you don't remember the full picture! I killed people that day but not our parents. They are the only ones I'm sure I didn't kill. You were six, scared and hiding. How were you to know I didn't kill them when their blood was on my hands, I was standing over them so I could find you but then you stepped out of the closet. Do you even remember the other bodies that surrounded you?"

"No... You left me in this room for the ANBU to find me!"

"ANBU never came here Sasuke. The Hyugas stopped that somehow. I left you in the village near the Hokage tower where you would be found and probably by an ANBU that heard you crying. No one knows what happened that night, not even the Hokage knows fully what happened."

"Why did you leave me then?"

"Because you blamed me. I killed a lot of ninja that night and we were all living in the same village so I would have been named a rogue ninja. I am anyway so it didn't matter."

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Again, you blamed me. Besides a life of running and stopping only to rest or kill anyone who recognised us is no life for a six year old."

"You could have set things straight."

"Or I could have been killed. Dam Sasuke you must still care for your big brother if you haven't tried to kill me yet"

"You're pinning me to a wall by my throat. If I struggle too much I'll only start to choke. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Would you take it? Would you still kill me?"

"You still left me alone. You could have saved more people."

"Dammit Sasuke why don't you understand?! I wasn't going to risk my brother being killed too! I ran with you because I was still a kid myself I didn't know what to do! I didn't save anyone because I couldn't because I was too busy saving your sorry ass and I didn't care what happened to them! That family was heading for destruction anyway because it was so dam stupid and power hungry! I wasn't a person or a son Sasuke, I was a weapon!"

Sasuke couldn't speak but his time it wasn't his malfunctioning head, it was the grip at his throat getting tighter and tighter with each spoken word. Sasuke was being suspended by this grasp and he was left kicking and clawing to get free. When his face turned from a pulsing red to faint blue, Itachi snapped back into reality and let go, sending Sasuke to the floor gasping for air and holding back new tears in his eyes.

When Sasuke could breathe again, he stood shaking his head. "No... I can't believe it!! Hinata..." He ran out the door and for the second time that day, not knowing where he was running to and not caring.

He didn't notice the stares people were giving him but he did notice when a hand grabbed his arm and Sasuke nearly fell over from the unexpected pull.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke only stared from Kakashi to Iruka, concern lining both of their faces before he ran off again.

Kakashi noticed when Sasuke ran off he was being followed so he and Iruka set off to follow Sasuke's follower. What they discovered was not what they expected. Using perfect chakra control to allow himself to run faster Kakashi soon caught up with the unsuspecting rogue ninja and threw some kunai his way.

Itachi just sensed the kunai and dived out of the way, one narrowly missing his head. He turned to see his attacker but was greeted by a series of attacks from behind. Barely blocking them, he managed to catch the attackers foot and throw him away.

"Kakashi, if you continue to attack me I will kill you and who I believe to be Iruka standing in that tree nearby. I'm only trying to catch Sasuke."

"I'll die before you get near him."

Itachi was about to reply to Kakashi when hje realised his mouth never moved. He turned to face Iruka who looked like he was about to kill anyone in his path.

"You? Iruka-sensei you're a chunin... a sensei. You never made it to jounin and you think you can defeat me?" Itachi was smirking at his former sensei, not knowing the true power of the man.

Without saying a word Iruka ran towards Itachi, throwing shuriken, kunai and then a series of punches and kicks. Itachi could barely keep up with him and when he got away he had a kunai sticking out of his shoulder and his face was bleeding profusely.

"Fuck. Sensei when did you get that strong?! I guess I underestimated you."

"Yeah, lots of people do because he never got to jounin. What most people don't know is he just didn't take the exam. He wanted to be a teacher but knew he couldn't if he was a jounin. He holds incredible strength, especially when you piss him off. Which you did by hunting Sasuke down. If I were you Itachi, I'd run away. Leave the village again, leave your brother alone. He doesn't need to know about what happened back then. Leave him hate you if you really love him and never return to this village again!"

"I told him Kakashi. He knows."

"Wait... What happened? Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to Iruka but didn't answer, he just looked back to Itachi.

"I know what happened that night. I know the Hyuga clan murdered yours and you fled. You saved Sasuke and now your here. Why are you here? And don't lie!"

Kakashi activated his Sharingan but not to fight, simply to see into the boy's head.

"I was at the mansion and Sasuke just showed up. I told him because I thought he deserved to know! So I'm going to go after him and if you try to stop me I will use my Sharingan. Kakashi you've been there before and you know there is no escape from the torture I can put you through so if I were you, I would just walk away."

"Alright, I have no idea what's going on with you both right now but I don't care. You are not seeing Sasuke on your own. I'm going with you."

Itachi and Kakashi just stared at Iruka, one **almost** afraid of him, even if he would never admit it, the other just wanting to see his brother.

X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke had finally stopped running and was standing outside the Hyuga mansion. He felt as if he was stuck to the ground as he stared at the wall in front of him.

_Why didn't I just kill him? It's not true, he killed our clan, our parents. He's just messing with my head. I will kill him. I will get my revenge. _

Sasuke's thought's were interrupted by a voice in front of him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at the girl standing in front of him. A blush had crept up onto her face as she stood looking at him, her hand behind her back.

"Hinata..." Sasuke could only whisper her name, feeling completely drained as his face dropped all emotion, but he couldn't hide the pain that was swimming in his eyes.  
____________________

**AN: **Oh.... I didn't know Itachi was going to be in this story xD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter =D I'm still in a little bit of shock about Itachi popping up and he didn't kill the entire clan... which of course means he may seem a little bit odd XD  
I guess this means he might have a big role.... But I'll try keep it about Sasuke, Neji and Hinata =]

Review and tell me what you thought =D You never know, it might make the next chapter appear sooner cause reviews make me happy xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Okay this was edited very quickly because I finished it and now I'm running to catch my bus so I hope you enjoy it and I hope there are no mistakes left after my editing xD  
========================

"Hinata..."

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun. Umm... Why are you here? I mean, outside my house"

Despite the mix of troubling emotions tearing Sasuke apart, he couldn't help but smile at the shy girl who's face was now a deep scarlet, only getting darker the more she talked.

"I ah, was on my way to the pier and I was going to ask you to come with me."

"OH!!" Hinata's face went darker then Sasuke had ever seen it and was getting ready to catch her if she decided to faint again. "Ah... H-Hai... I'll go with you"

Sasuke walked with the girl in silence, not wanting to make her any more red or else she would pass out again. They walked together oblivious to the eight eyes watching them, four of which were red, two white and two a chocolate brown.

Once at the pier they sat down at the edge, letting their feet dangle into the warm water. Sasuke sat back, resting on his elbows as he watched the girl in front of him jump up and start walking on the water.

Four mouths dropped at the same time as they watched Sasuke stand up, walk over to Hinata who was aimlessly splashing water around her now bare feet, and wrap his arms around her from behind, making her gasp.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

As he tightened his grip around her waist and he lay his head on her shoulder, he felt her slip away quickly. Sasuke was glad he had quick reflexes, otherwise Hinata would have completely fallen into the water. She had fainted... again.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and put her down on the pier again, her head resting in his lap as he waited for her to regain consciousness. Staring at the Hyuga girl and knowing he could never tell her how he felt, he decided to say it to her while she couldn't hear him.

Smiling, he began to talk to her gently.

"You don't know what you do to me Hinata. I'm a completely different person when I'm around you. All my anger, my hate, even my dam stubbornness just melts away when I see you." Sasuke started to stroke the sleeping girl's head, not noticing she stirred and was now awake.

"I think I'm falling for you. You make me... happy. I feel as if nothing else matters. Not my training, not my dead family, not the village, not even my brother. I'm falling for you Hinata and I can't break the fall until I hit the ground. I'm falling for you, even though I should hate everything about you and your clan. I wish I knew what to do. I've never felt like this before. I've never needed anyone, never wanted anyone. Not since that day. Not since I lost everything. But now, I find myself thinking about you when you're not beside me and when you are beside me, I'm just different. You change me Hinata, and I don't know if I should run away or stay and fight. I need to be in control, but I lose it when I see you..."

A warm drop fell onto Hinata's cheek which made her open her eyes. She wiped it off and began to sit up, startling Sasuke.

"Oh, your awake? I ah~"

He was cut off by Hinata who put her finger to his lips, telling him to be silent. She put her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer, her face turning a dark red at the closeness.

Sasuke's mouth parted slightly as he felt Hinata wrap her arms around his neck and bury her head in the crook of his neck, almost as if trying to hide. He could feel the heat emitting from her as she held him, her face a shade to rival that of Sasuke's bloody nightmares.

They stayed still, not moving until they heard a cough from above them. They looked up to the site of Neji Hyuga jumping down from a tree, landing right in front of them.

"Hinata? Leave here at once. I need to talk to Sasuke."

Hinata looked from Sasuke who was no longer in her arms, then back to Neji before replying. "N-no Neji. I'm staying here."

"Leave or I will make you leave."

Hinata stood up and took her newly found fighting stance. "I'm not leaving Neji!" All her hard training with Kiba and Shino would finally be of use.

"Very well. I will defeat you!" Neji took his stance in turn as he started to focus his chakra, Hinata doing the same.

Sasuke got to his feet, but instead of stopping the two, he stepped back. There are some fights that have to be fought alone, and Sasuke knew this was none of his business anyway... well, unless you include he likes Hinata and Neji likes him.

"Byakugan" The voices spoke in harmony, but as soon as each took a step forward, they were each grabbed by a strong pair of arms.

"Kakashi-sensei? Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Sasuke was now back in his usual, uncaring demeanour because the only one he showed any emotion to was Hinata."

"Well baby brother, you fled before we could finish talking so they said they would help me." Itachi walked out of the shadows and started to walk towards Sasuke.

"Dammit Itachi! I told you to wait until we told him what was going on!! It's been how many years and you still can't do what your told!" Iruka had let go of Hinata and was now standing in front of Itachi, blocking his path to Sasuke.

"I don't care sensei! I need to talk to Sasuke and he will listen to me. I don't care if I have to tie him down and make him hate me!"

"Well I do and so does Kakashi. So you will wait until he's ready!"

"Why do you care about him so much? He's probably a lost cause anyway!"

"I care about him because he is-was my student. I said I would protect him and all my other students from idiots like you. And he's not a lost cause Itachi. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm an idiot? No sensei, I was and still am great and you know it. I could have been the best ninja there was. I could have even made it to Sanin. But no! My stupid clan decided to make me a weapon. Once I mastered my Sharingan they stopped caring about me. They used me. I'm here to set that kid straight and to train him to be the best. We are the last Uchihas and we will be great."

"So you want to do to Sasuke what was done to you?!"

"That's not what I said"

"Well that's what I heard."

"Well then you're deaf and deaf ninjas aren't of any use. Do you know what happens to useless ninja? They die sensei and that's what's going to happen to you."

Itachi raised his hands but before he could do anything, Iruka was on top of him and they were both falling to the ground.

"You will not touch Sasuke. You will not speak to him. If you do so help me Itachi by the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish I left you to ANBU or let Kakashi put a chidori through you. Do you understand?"

Itachi never answered, but simply let a smile fall onto his lips. But this smile was a smile that promised death. Iruka was about to say something, but was cut off as he was drawn into the crimson eyes of the body below him, black dots spinning faster than he could follow as he stared into them in a hypnotic trance.

Kakashi was watching Itachi closely the whole time, knowing he didn't need hand signals or time to activate the Sharingan. Once he caught a glimpse of those crimson eyes he let go of the Hyuga he was holding. He hurled his body at Itachi and pulled off his headband. Once it was off he managed to put it over Itachi's eyes and pin his hands so his eyes were hidden from view and Itachi couldn't fend off the attack.

"There is only one disadvantage to the Sharingan. If you cannot see the eyes, it will have no effect on you. So, if the Sharingan is kept from view, like this, it's virtually useless." When he finished speaking, he got Iruka to tie the headband securely so it wouldn't get loose.

Neji was now in his own world, lecturing Hinata and trying to get her to leave. Sasuke, seeing Kakashi on Itachi and Iruka standing by his head, decided it was safe to walk over.

"So you disappear for six years to get stronger and yet you can't even beat your old senseis. Tch. I can't believe I used to look up to you. You're pathetic." Sasuke's eyes were cold as he glared down at his brother who stopped moving as soon as he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke.... You need to know what happened. Everything that happened. The depth of the feud and... me. So baby brother, you're going to sit there and listen to me!"

"You're in no position to tell me what to do. I was fine until you showed up again. But, at least this way I don't have to find you to kill you!"

Everything happened so fast in the next few moments that Iruka almost didn't stop Itachi from taking off the headband covering his eyes. But he soon realised Kakashi was gone and took his place.

As soon as Sasuke put his hand on his arm, Kakashi knew what was coming. He launched himself at Sasuke who was now back a bit further, knowing Kakashi or Iruka was going to try stop him.

"Chidori"

As Sasuke started running towards Itachi who was now being pinned down by Iruka, Kakashi moved to try and stop the youngest Uchiha.

He jumped towards the moving boy, but Sasuke dodged at the last second and was quickly closing that short gap between himself and his brother. After trying and failing to trip up the blood-lusting Uchiha, Kakashi did the only thing he could do. He ran in front of Sasuke and grabbed his arm, the Chidori burning Kakashi's shirt and melting it onto his skin.

He picked up Sasuke by the arm he was holding and threw him back the way he came. Sasuke hit a tree with a sickening thud, his chidori going straight through the tree.

Sasuke got to his feet, panting and rubbing his head.

"Teme. This is none of your business sensei so leave. Take Iruka sensei and Hinata and get out of here. I will kill that bastard for killing my family."

"Sasuke, you're not going to kill him. Not yet anyway. I told you once before, if you leave your revenge consume you, you will be empty once you get it."

"How would you know Kakashi?! You don't know what it's like to have your whole family murdered. You don't know what it means to be alone!"

Kakashi moved so fast Sasuke couldn't defend himself when Kakashi ran at him. His throat was grabbed and he felt his feet leave the ground as Kakashi pushed him back into the tree he hit not moments before, his feet still hovering off of the ground.

"I never knew my parents. They abandoned me and left me on my own. I was raised by the Hokage but I never got close to him. My team, my sensei and my boyfriend were all killed by a rogue sand ninja. The only reason I'm alive is because I ran. I was a genin like you and I ran. I was on a C-ranked mission that should have been A-ranked for Jounin. I spent two years training before I finally found the bastard hiding in the mountains. When I found him he had a wife and two kids. I murdered them all. I killed him for my revenge but I killed his family because he killed mine. You know how I felt after that? I spent the journey home feeling relieved, as if a weight was taken off my shoulders, but when I got home nothing changed. I was still depressed. Killing him didn't make it any easier. It just proved I was a killing machine. I killed first and thought later. I was empty Sasuke, and that's how you'll be. So shut up and listen to your brother. He's your family."

"Okay, so revenge didn't help you. It will for me. He's not my brother anymore. He hasn't been since the day he abandoned me and killed everyone."

"Sasuke are you even listening to yourself?! He didn't kill your family and he saved your sorry ass."

"If he didn't kill them he left them to die! He ran because he was a coward!!"

"He was thirteen Sasuke. Your age. Don't try to tell me you would face an entire clan after seeing most of your own being killed and then seeing your dead parents and then finding your kid brother in the same room. He saved you so you could live the life your clan no longer has. He saved you so both of you could rebuild your clan again."

"I don't care he should have left me to die! I have no reason to live anymore!"

"Fuck Sasuke your still a kid. Your a ninja! There's your reason. And don't try to say your alone because we all heard what you said to Hinata! Go listen to what your brother has to say."

Sasuke was about to reply when he realised something. They heard what he said to Hinata. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Even if he could he didn't know what he would say. Deciding he may as well know what happened before he killed his brother, Sasuke sighed and pushed himself away from the tree and walked towards his brother. _When did he even let me go?_

He sat down but before he spoke, his attention was caught by a loud crash. Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi all ran towards the Hyuga's who were now in the middle of fighting. Kakashi ran to Neji and Iruka ran to Hinata, but Sasuke beat him there.

Sasuke stood in front of Hinata and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her white eyes. Her heavy breathing gradually calmed as her eyes gained colour and she relaxed her body. Once she realised she had brought her hands up to Sasuke's, her face darkened and she stared at the ground before welcoming Sasuke's arms around her as he picked her up. Iruka smiled to himself, knowing that look in their eyes all too well, but it only widened when he saw Kakashi.

Neji was not so easily tamed, he attempted to fight off Kakashi throwing 'gentle fists' at the copy ninja. He actually managed to cut off the chakra in Kakashi's arm, making it useless, before being sent to the ground by Kakashi's fist.

He dragged Neji by the collar of his shirt over to where Itachi was sitting. He threw him onto the ground before pulling his headband from Itachi's head, not liking the look he was getting from the Hyuga who was staring at his revealed eye, and half of his face. He clutched at his arm, and examined his injury.

Iruka, Sasuke and Hinata soon followed and they all sat around Itachi, who was well aware he was surrounded by 5 powerful ninja, one of which was already trying to kill him.

"Before I start talking, who are they?" Itachi pointed his finger towards Hinata, who was sitting beside Sasuke, cowering from his pointed finger and bending her head towards Sasuke's shoulder, and then to Neji who was sitting between Kakashi and Iruka holding his head up as he glared at Itachi, knowing he was Sasuke's brother.

"Oh you don't know??" Kakashi's eye closed to a crescent moon and his hand went to rub the back of his head. "This is Neji and Hinata. Hyuga."

Itachi's mouth almost fell open upon hearing the Hyuga part.

"Hyuga? Well this should be an interesting conversation. So Neji, how much do you know about the night your clan slaughtered mine?" Itachi's voice darkened further, clearly not liking that he was talking to the Hyuga heirs.

"My clan did nothing like that. We wouldn't need to. You're the one that murdered them all in cold blood. We were told many times of your power, of your evil and your hatred. But maybe they were just stories because I'm beginning to think you couldn't have killed the whole clan by yourself. I could kill you so an entire clan could definitely do it."

Itachi glared at Neji once again, his Sharingan activated. "You want to try it?"

Neji simply laughed at the threat, not knowing the danger he could have been in, if Kakashi hadn't thrown a kunai at Itachi, knocking his concentration back to the story.

"Fine I won't kill the kid. Yet." Itachi tore his gaze away and turned it to Sasuke, who had quietened down since sitting with Hinata.

"So, my baby brother has fallen in love. With a Hyuga. Big mistake kid! She'll probably kill you in your sleep."

"Wh-what are you talking about? You keep talking about a war and my clan killing the Uchiha clan, but it's not true. We would never turn on a fellow leaf ninja." Hinata spoke her words with a confidence and power no one knew she even had but yet keeping a shy tone to it that was Hinata.

Sasuke turned to the girl and couldn't help his smile. He turned back to his brother before replying, the smile once again gone from his pale features. "Itachi, not everyone is out to get me. Not everyone wants to kill me. Unlike you."

"Just wait Sasuke, just wait. I'm sure it runs in the family. Now, all of you shut up and listen! If any of you say another word I will kill you. And I'll make sure to start with you, sensei's. Otherwise you'd try blindfolding me again."

Everyone stopped talking and looked towards Itachi as he began to tell the details of what happened all those years ago.  
________

**AN: **Okay this chapter came out fast because my muse decided she wanted something written seeing as I wouldn't let her kill Kakashi. You probably won't see another chapter until next week so I hope you like this one =D

Review and tell me what you thought... Is the story (Or me) getting better or worse?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Read. Review. Enjoy. =D  
*I'm writing in third person because I prefer doing it that way but you can pretend Itachi's saying it in first person xD  
______________________

_Itachi lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning. He couldn't drop the wary feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. __Sighing, he slid out of his bed and crept around the house. He went to his brother's room and slid the door open to check on him. He laughed quietly when he saw his baby brother slumped on the bed and moving relentlessly, a smile spread all over his innocent face. _

"_Like a dreaming puppy. Good night baby brother." Itachi closed the door quietly before creeping to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and shuffled towards his room. When he passed Sasuke's door again, he heard muffled cries and he could have sworn he heard his name being called. __He opened the door and he walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sasuke was sweating and thrashing around violently, calling for Itachi in his sleep. Itachi placed his glass on the bedside table and lay down next to Sasuke, making 'sshhh' noises and stroking his hair. __Once Sasuke settled down and his cries turned to bare whispers, Itachi got up and left the room once more. _

_People said Itachi was a cold hearted person and the only thing he could do right was fight and kill, but no one could deny he was a completely different person when Sasuke was around. He would smile, really smile, when he saw his brother. Everyone knew the only person Itachi cared for was his little brother, and if you had a problem with Sasuke, Itachi had a problem with you. And you didn't want Itachi to have a problem with you. _

_He smiled as he looked back at his brother before closing the door, wondering why it was he cared so much for the young boy. __When he opened his own bedroom door, his attention was caught by a scream coming from some distance away, many more following it. Itachi grabbed his ninja pack and ran out of the house, following the sound of the screams. __His feet were moving faster than Itachi thought he could move and before he knew it he was surrounded by people, blood and screams. _

_Itachi activated his Sharingan and killed anyone that was within a radius of three feet. The sky was dark and no light was around, except that of the ninja who woke up at the sound of screams and had turned on lights before running out to fend off the attackers. __Still killing any ninja who even turned to Itachi, he grabbed one of the dead ninja to see what village they were from. He never expected to see a leaf headband._

_The Hyugas were slaughtering a fellow village ninja. _

_Finally understanding the many conversations and arguments he overheard, Itachi raced back towards his own mansion, noting how most ninja took a step back from his instead of attacking. __If the Hyugas were going to attack the Uchihas, they were going to head for the main house. And the main house was his house; the head of the entire clan was Itachi's father. They were in danger. _

_Itachi ran into his house, killing the ninja who were there before running towards Sasuke's bedroom. He threw open the door and feared the worst when Sasuke's bed was empty and blood was splattered on the walls, on the bed and swirling around the glass of water Itachi had left there earlier. __He walked over to the bed and put his hand down on it before picking up the glass. He put it in front of his face, swirling it around and watched the red dance through the transparent liquid._

_He felt anger and fear overwhelm him and before he knew it a rage was flowing through his veins he never knew before. He may have only been fourteen, but no one hurt his baby brother, and someone would pay. He threw the glass at the wall and let his Sharingan reactivate as the overwhelming emotions took over him.__He charged through the house once more, killing everyone he saw and sending blood to decorate his clothes, his skin and anything and everything around him._

_He made his way through the house, checking every room and breaking most of the doors. If his Sharingan wasn't activated, his eyes would have been red with fury and blood lust. __When he was standing outside his parent's bedroom, he paused slightly before throwing the door open and storming in, kunai held firmly in his shaking hands. __He disposed of the few ninja that were raiding the room, but when they were dead his kunai, defences and anger fell as his gaze dropped to his dead parents. __He walked over to them before dropping to his knees, and running his hands over them, despair filling his heart as he looked at their blood stained bodies and lifeless eyes. _

_A small sob escaped from his lips and he shook silently for a few moments. Remembering Sasuke wasn't in his room, a new determination filled Itachi as he got to his feet, wiping his wet eyes. As he was about to turn and walk out of the room, Sasuke tumbled out onto the floor. __Itachi was stunned as the sobbing six year old fell out and landed near his feet, tears slipping past his tightly closed eyes. _

"_Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke's eyes flew open and he froze at the sound of his name being called. His widened in fear as he looked up at his brother, covered in blood, his parents blood. _

"_I-Itachi??" Sasuke's eyes watered again and Itachi watched as that bottom lip quivered and Sasuke started to cry. "Itachi?!!! How could you?! Mother? Father? Why Itachi?! Why?"_

"_Sasuke? I didn't kill them! Listen, you have to get out of here!"_

"_I... No... What's going on? Itachi..." _

"_We're being attacked Sasuke so you need to get out of here and get to safety!"_

"_NO! I'm not going with you because you killed mommy and daddy!"_

"_Sasuke listen! I didn't kill them! Our clan is being killed as we speak!"_

"_Then we'll fight too!"_

"_No Sasuke! You'll get hurt!"_

"_I'm a ninja! I'm an Uchiha! I will fight you for killing my parents!"_

"_I didn't kill them!"_

"_Yes you did! I saw you kill them!" _

"_No you saw me kill the other ninja"_

"_I'm not an idiot Itachi! You betrayed this village!"_

"_Sasuke, you're my brother and I'm not going to let you do something as stupid as taking on a whole clan!"_

"_You are no brother of mine!" Sasuke was crying fully now, but he still stood on toes and grabbed his kunai._

"_Sasuke... I'm sorry"_

"_What?"_

_Itachi moved faster than Sasuke could keep up with and he picked up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder._

"_Forgive me Sasuke and always remember, I do love you baby brother."_

_Itachi ran out of the house and past all the fighting, or rather murder, surrounding them. He ran out of the main estate and into the sleeping village towards the Hokage tower. __He ignored the thrashing of the screaming child and stopped outside the tower. He put down Sasuke and held onto his shoulders as Sasuke fought to break free._

"_Sasuke listen to me. I will return for you one day. Always remember that I saved you and I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you keeping me alive? You killed the rest of the clan"_

"_I didn't kill the clan."_

"_Stop saying that! I know you did big brother!"_

"_Who's there?" Itachi glanced around to see two ninja, probably ANBU heading towards them._

"_Goodbye Sasuke. I have to go. Never forget"_

"_Take me with you then"_

"_I can't. Goodbye baby brother"_

_And with that, Itachi faded into the darkness, leaving Sasuke alone to be found by ANBU and to live a life filled with the same nightmare, hate, blood, loneliness and revenge, screaming the same word over and over again._

_Itachi._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Sasuke was standing now, and shaking his head, as if trying to shake off the idea what he was just told was any bit true.

"You're lying! You... You killed everyone!"

"Sasuke... When will you accept it?"

"Never because it's not true!"

"Well why don't you ask your god dam girlfriend if it's true?!! I saved you and this is all you say?! I'm lying!! Why would I kill my family?! Why!!"

"Because you're a psychotic asshole!"

"But never to you."

"Whatever... So Kakashi, are you still going to try stop me when I kill him?"

"Seriously? You still want to kill him?" Kakashi looked towards the youngest Uchiha, astonishment displayed all over his covered face.

"It's a lie sensei!!! He's just messing with my head!"

"No Sasuke... it's not. Father told me many times of our family's struggles. You know I am not part of the main part of my clan like Hinata, correct? Well, do you know why?"

Sasuke looked at everyone on the pier before turning to Neji and replying with a simple shrug.

"Because your clan clearly did something they weren't supposed to."

Everyone turned to Iruka who had spoken such bold words so easily it shocked them.

"Iruka..."

"What?? Kakashi you seem surprised I came to such a conclusion."

"Well ah, that's because I am... Guess my Iruka is cleverer than I thought!" Kakashi's eye curled into a half moon as he leaned over Neji and pulled Iruka into his arms.

"Well I am a teacher so clearly my logic and intelligence is higher than yours." Iruka laughed at the Jounin giving him a playful grin.

"I'm a jounin"

"I'm jounin level"

"I'm an ex-ANBU"

"I'm a teacher"

"A teacher?? Big deal!"

"You know half of the village is afraid of me when I get into angry teacher mode"

"And the other half?"

"Has never seen me in angry teacher mode"

"I'm not afraid of you in angry teacher mode"

"That's because you've never been on the other end of it."

"Oh Kakashi you going to take that?" Itachi raised his eyebrows in amusement at the bickering pair.

"Shut up Itachi"

"Whatever Kakashi-sensei. I just never realised that the famous copy ninja would be whipped by a school teacher"

"Itachi if you don't be quiet I will make sure you do not speak another word. Ever."

"Don't make me laugh Kakashi, you know I would defeat you in a fight!"

"You think so Itachi? You think you can defeat your former sensei? You couldn't last time we tried!"

"Because you put a dam blindfold over my eyes! But the time before that I nearly killed you. Do you need further reminding?"

"HEY!!! I was forced to sit down and listen to Itachi, then I'm not allowed kill him. Now I find out Neji knows something and I want to find out what. So both of you shut up and listen!" Sasuke was standing in front of them now, giving the three of them a look that made them all stop talking.

Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi all look at each other before all sitting down on the pier once again to listen to Neji.

"I shall continue from where I left off then. Iruka-sensei you are correct. My clan did so something wrong and we were harshly punished. Do you know what that something was? They went and murdered the Uchiha clan. But it was not the entire clan. Only my father and a few other Ninja and they're families. They murdered your clan, on the order of the highest branch of my clan. When they arrived home, the highest family that sent them denied everything. They declared my father and the other ninja that came back alive a disgrace to the clan and they made us all slaves. We cannot do anything against the main family or we will be killed. Any of the main family can kill us if they wished. We are reminded of this every day. We are not traitors, we were betrayed. They removed us from the high place we once owned. My family was betrayed by the rest of the clan."

"Neji...." Hinata stood in front of Neji, not knowing what to think.

"What Hinata?"

"I-I'm sorry...."

"Well you should be. It's your father who ordered the assassinations and also the man who declared us traitors." Neji glared at Hinata, his eyes darkening with every spoken word.

"I... I understand if you~"

"Stop apologising Hinata. It's not your fault!" Sasuke was standing beside her and was holding her arm for support, his eyes locked onto the male Hyuga.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Hinata looked over her shoulder to look at the Uchiha who spoke so boldly.

"You stand beside her even though her father ordered you to be killed?"

"It was her father, not her! Are you any better? I know you how many years and you never once said anything!! You never told me my brother didn't kill my clan! Why Neji?! Why didn't say anything?!"

"Because I didn't want you to know!"

"You don't think I should have had a say in that?"

"If I told you I would never have had a chance with you!"

"And you do now?"

"No. But it's because you know what my father has done!"

"No Neji, it's because I don't like you! Maybe it's you I should be killing, not Itachi"

"You think you would be able to defeat me?" Neji lost the tone of near shame in his voice, and turned it to his 'almighty' tone of superiority.

"I know I could"

"My family killed yours all those years ago. I will do the same to you!"

Neji ran towards Sasuke and before anyone could react, he threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and locked lips with the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke, having expected an attack, was stunned. He stumbled backwards before falling, pulling Neji with him, their lips never parting.

Sasuke started to respond to Neji, but he soon snapped out of his lust filled trance and pushed Neji off of him, his breathing heavy and quick as he gasped for air.

He staggered to his feet and looked at the people surrounding them. Hinata was looking away, her face flushed and a pained look in her eyes. Kakashi was leaning against a tree, his arms wrapped around Iruka's waist as they watched the genin closely. Itachi was standing not far from Sasuke, smirking as the boy tried to slow his breathing and clear his mind.

"Honestly baby brother, is the whole Hyuga clan after you?"

"Be quiet Itachi"

"So you're not trying to kill me anymore?"

"Be quiet Itachi"

"You sound like a broken record Sasuke"

He was answered by two shuriken being thrown at his head, but luckily he was prepared for an attack so he easily caught the two shuriken, but while he was smirking at his brother's futile attempts to hit him, he missed the third that was thrown and it slammed into his shoulder.

"Agh!!! What the hell Sasuke?!"

"I told you to be quiet"

"You were annoying him after all Itachi. You did deserve it." Kakashi walked over to Itachi and poked him with his foot.

"Shut up Kakashi!"

"Neji... Why the hell do you keep kissing me?!"

"Are you seriously asking that? Maybe I seriously miscalculated your intelligence"

"Well... I get that you like me and all... but must you always kiss me?"

"I will do so as long as you respond to me."

"I do not _respond_!" Sasuke took a step back from Neji, outraged at his accusation.

"Do you wish to think you are the dominant one?"

"Oh hell no! I'm saying I don't kiss you back!"

"Yeah you do!" Sasuke glared at the people on the pier, all of whom had spoken in unison.

"But I... I'm not gay... I like~"

"Sasuke if you say Hinata I will be forced to hurt you."

"Tch, I don't care what you do Neji!"

"Really? I think otherwise."

"In your dreams Hyuga!"

"How about in my reality Uchiha?"

Neji then walked over to Sasuke, his eyes white and his smirk, promiscuous.

"My, my Sasuke why is your heart rate so high? Nervous?" Neji lowered his voice as he neared the younger Uchiha.

"Back off Neji! And where the hell is Hinata?!"

"She left awhile back. She's already in the village, nearly back at the Hyuga estate."

"Dam!"

"You don't want her Sasuke"

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know"

"And I'm guessing you think I want you??"

"No. I know you need me"

"In your dreams Neji! I'm not gay!"

"Then why did you kiss me back? Twice?"

"I don't know... I was confused!"

"You weren't confused, you just didn't know what you wanted. But now Hinata's gone so you don't have a choice anymore" Neji stepped behind the younger Uchiha and slipped his arms around his waist. "You know you want me Uchiha" Neji's warm breath sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Neji pulled Sasuke closer to him and started nibbling at his ear lobe.

Sasuke was supposed to say no, he was supposed to be chasing after Hinata... But it just felt so good. A moan slipped past his lips as Neji worked his way down his neck, sucking biting and licking as he gasped when the contact suddenly stopped and he felt Neji jerk away from him. When he turned around he saw Neji on the ground and Itachi's foot was on his 's eyes were heavy in his lust filled state, but still he managed to speak in his usual dark, unforgiving tone.

"You're not going to kill a genin now are you? I'm sure that will land you in even more trouble!"

"Forgive me for not wanting to see my baby brother getting molested"

"I wouldn't exactly say I was being molested! I was in full control of myself!"

"You know if pretty boy here heard that just now, you're in trouble"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You said you were in control of yourself... But you also denied being gay and liking him. So what the hell were you just doing?"

"I~" Sasuke was about to reply when the extant of Itachi's words sank in. "Oh. Holy. Shit!"

"So what are you going to do now?"

Sasuke looked towards the village, an empty look in his eyes "I don't know. And will you let him go already?"

Itachi looked down at the boy under his foot. Neji responded his look with a stare that would normally make most people look away, but not Itachi. No, Itachi just turned his eyes red as black dots began to spin, Neji's returning to white.

He lifted his foot and Neji got to his feet, dusting himself off. Both pairs of eyes were back to their usual colour, but still they glared at each other until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Itachi..."

"Yeah?"

"Where did Kakashi and Iruka-sensei go?"

"You ask me as if I would know"

As if on cue, a low moan from the tree Kakashi was leaning against only minutes before, revealed Kakashi on the floor, his torso against the tree while Iruka was straddling his hips and ravaging his neck.

"Dam Kakashi do you have to do that here and now?!" Itachi was shouting at the copy ninja who was clearly having a good time.

"What would you say if I said I was simply copying your brother?"

"I would kill you and say if he ever did something like that he learned it from you!"

"You can leave Itachi!" Iruka smirked.

"So could you Iruka!"

"We're not leaving, I was only letting you know."

"Oh no you don't! I come here too often and I don't want to think about my sensei's having a 'good time' together here! Go home or something!!" Sasuke stood firmly beside his brother now, determined to get his sensei's to leave his pier.

"Oh but Sasuke, was the same thing not happening to you not moments ago??"

A rare thing happened when Kakashi had finished speaking. Sasuke's face had turned a slight shade of red.

When Sasuke turned away from his senseis, he saw Neji and Itachi fighting again. Deciding he had enough, he ran from the pier and headed towards the village.

Sasuke never stopped running. Not when Naruto and Sakura tried to stop him to talk. Not when Ino and her crazy friends tried to hug him and hold him and do whatever it was they wanted to do. When he finally did stop, it was only because he had arrived.

He knocked on the gate of the Hyuga clan's estate and hoped someone heard. He held his breath when he heard footsteps approach from the opposite side of the gate.

"What do you want?!"

Sasuke stared up at the man that opened the gate. Hinata's father. The man who ordered his entire clan to be killed.

___________________

AN: Eh... What the hell was that? xD Nothing happened like it was supposed to (again) and everyone is a bit crazy xD  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways!Until next time! =D

Edit: Thankies to Hatake Satsuki who pointed out the boo boos of too much spaces and sucky editing... What the hell was wrong with me when I did the editing.. I'm also guessing the next chapter isn't properly done if this one wasn't.. Whoopsie =/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
============================================================

"I need to speak to Hinata!"

"She's not here. Go away."

"I saw her run in here you idiot!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Show me some god dam respect and then leave because you're not getting near my daughter."

"I need to speak to her!"

"She wouldn't associate with the likes of you!"

"You mean an Uchiha?!"

"Yeah that is what I mean."

"Tch. If anyone shouldn't be associating with someone it should be me with you!"

"How dare you?! The Hyuga clan is the strongest in the village!"

"And how do you think you got there?!"

"By being a family of dam good and loyal ninja!"

"Or... By being cowardly and ordering the slaughter of my entire clan and then betraying half your family and declaring them traitors of the clan!"

"Where the hell did you even pick up a story like that? Someone's messing with your head Uchiha."

"Neji."

"Neji???"

"Yeah, Neji told me. He says you tell him stories of that night and of the many other betrayals to the village."

"I have never betrayed the village. Now leave!"

The main Hyuga tried to close the gate, but a pissed off Uchiha stuck his foot in the way and slammed it fully open before taking off into the main estate.

He laughed quietly to himself, noting how this was smaller than his own estate when it was still standing. Sasuke ran into homes and restaurants in search of Hinata, occasionally looking over his shoulder to count the growing crowd that was chasing him.

Spotting the largest house in the estate, Sasuke swore at his own stupidity for not seeing it sooner. He picked up his pace even more, stretching himself to his limit as the crowd were almost within reaching distance of was in front of the house and about to pull the door open when a heavy weight hit his side and they both tumbled to the ground. Sasuke opened his eyes once he hit the floor and saw it was one of the Hyuga members, the same bastard he hated.

He struggled to break free but it was no use. He may have been the best in his class, he may have been an Uchiha, but he was still a genin and he couldn't throw off the bulky man that was on top of him. So Sasuke tried the only thing he could think of. Yell. Loudly.

"Hinata!"

"Shut up kid."

"Hinata!!"

"I said shut up." The main Hyuga was growling now, getting annoyed at the kid under him.

"Hinata!!!"

_Crack!_

"Agh!!!" Sasuke brought his hand up to his probably now broken nose, and tried to stop the blood gushing out.

"I told you to shut up. You will not go near my daughter ever again!"

"How about I just talk to her from a distance. But on the other hand, you're not always going to be at her side so I could just be with her when she's not at home."

"You do Uchiha and I will send you to your grave!"

"Like you did for the rest of my clan?!"

"No... Like I _ordered _for the rest of your clan. If those stupid people were any good, you would have joined your dead parents. Or if your brother wasn't such a dam coward."

"My bro~"

"Father!!"

Both males, as well as the large crowd behind them, looked towards the door at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Hinata go back inside."

"No father I can't."

"Hinata!!"

"Guess your little girl doesn't want to always listen to her daddy" Sasuke sneered towards the Hyuga.

"Shut up Uchiha!"

"Father let go of Sasuke!"

"No Hinata we're busy so go back inside."

"It's true... I didn't want to believe it, but it's true."

"What's true Hinata?"

"You ordered the execution of the Uchiha clan. It's your fault Sasuke was alone. It's your fault father!! No, you are no father of mine."

Seeing that the Hyuga leader was distracted, Sasuke quickly broke away from him. Once he was standing, he ran over to Hinata, whose face was bright red and tears filled her eyes.

"Hinata I~"

"What Sasuke..."

"Hinata..." Sasuke stepped closer to the girl and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Hinata didn't fight him, but she wanted to. "Why Sasuke..."

"Why what?"

"Why did you come here?"

"To talk to you."

"But... Neji..."

"What about him?"

"You... You ... Kissed him!!" Hinata's final words were screamed at him, just before she passed out in his arms.

"Hinata... Don't hate me. Don't hate me after all you've shown me about myself" Sasuke's head was bent down so he could whisper in her ear, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He picked up Hinata and started to walk into the house, but Hinata's father couldn't allow an Uchiha to enter his house. He jumped to his feet and darted to the door, cutting Sasuke off.

"I'll take her now Uchiha. You can leave."

"I don't think so old man!"

"Give me my daughter Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a step backwards, and then another. He took a few more but then he backed into a wall. When Sasuke turned, he saw it wasn't a wall, just a big, muscular ninja. Said Ninja picked up Sasuke by his shirt and took Hinata out of his hands before simply tossing him to the floor. He carried the girl over to the main Hyuga who took her and walked inside.

"Do with him as you will."

Sasuke clambered to his feet and saw the huge group advancing towards him. He looked towards the mansion, but his vision was blocked by the group of Hyugas. Sasuke sighed before turning and running, making his escape so he would live to return to just escaped out of the estate, but some of the Hyugas pursued him still. Taking occasional glances over his shoulder, Sasuke just ran. He didn't know where he was running, but his body seemed to know.

The shouts and screams lessened as they neared the pier. Itachi and Neji were simply sitting down now, talking and bandaging their wounds they received in reward for their fight. Kakashi and Iruka were sitting at the end of the pier and letting their feet dangle into the water, like Sasuke and Hinata had. When he was on the pier, he walked over to Itachi and sat down while Neji dismissed the fuming Hyugas.

"So... Neji is after you, you're after Hinata, Hinata is... Well I'm not really sure who Hinata wants. But even with a Hyuga chasing after your ass, you still piss off the entire clan. That takes talent my baby brother."

"Just shut up Itachi or I'll put a hole through you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?!"

Sasuke looked up at his brother with the intention of scowling, but the pain and anguish he felt made him look like an injured puppy.

"Sasuke..."

"What?!" Sasuke shut away his feelings once again, like he had done for years.

"You really like her don't you?"

"What do you care?"

"You are my brother so it's only fair that I get to tease you about your first crush!"

"What the hell Itachi?! Aren't you supposed to be heartless and cold?! Yet here you are acting as if you haven't killed people and that everything is fine. You're acting like you didn't leave me for so many years and that you can act as if we're close. You're pathetic."

"I'm a ninja Sasuke, of course I've killed people. Sure I left, but only so I could return to you. You're my brother and I want to be close to you like I once was, you trusted me. So now you're stuck with that guy again!"

"What if I don't want that guy?"

"Is that really what you're trying to ask?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You say you don't want to be around me. Is that because you don't want to be me?"

"What?"

"Never mind Sasuke. So, who would you rather have?"

"What?"

"Stop saying that... And who would you rather have... Neji or Hinata?

"Stop being an idiot, I'm not gay."

"If that's what you want to believe."

"I'm not!"

"I never said you were."

"I'll kill you..."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't push me Itachi."

"How about I pull you??"

"How about I do this..." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and slammed it into the ground in between Itachi's legs, barely missing them.

"Nice shot baby brother, I guess you've been practicing."

"What are you talking about? You flinched so I missed."

"Come on. Let's go home!"

"I don't know where you're staying but it's sure as hell not in my place!"

"No Sasuke... In the mansion. Come with me?"

"I can't.."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I go there I see it. See the blood, the bodies. You..."

"But you've never knowingly gone with me."

"Knowingly? You mean you've been there before??"

"Yeah. I go there that day every year like you do."

"I don't want to..."

"Fine. Then I'll walk you to your dam apartment!"

"I don't need you to walk me anywhere! I've been fine until now and I can walk home on my own!"

"You know it's hard to be your big brother if you won't let me do anything."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Then I'm going home. I'm sure nothing has been moved from there so if you want any of your old stuff, just call over and get it."

"Fine."

"Where are you going any way? I know you're not going home!"

"To see Naruto and Sakura. I'm sure they said something about eating out tonight and Iruka said if I didn't meet up with them every once and a while he'd lecture me. And we all know about Iruka-sensei's lectures."

"Typical Iruka. I think you should drag him too."

"Not a bad plan. But do you want to be the one to separate them?" Sasuke and Itachi looked back towards the couple who were once again wrapped around each other.

"I do love to annoy Kakashi!"

"Well go on then..."

Itachi turned and walked towards the unsuspecting couple. He quickened his pace and lunged himself at the two. But Kakashi knew Itachi was advancing towards them and when he heard Itachi jump, he pushed Iruka off him and Itachi flew past them, landing in the water.

"You missed!" Kakashi laughed at Itachi.

"You moved!"

"Are you saying you miss all your moving targets?"

"Shut up Kakashi!"

"I wasn't making any noise before you rudely interrupted us!"

"You were making noise, it just wasn't words."

"You sound Jealous..."

"I don't think about my ex-sensei's that way. Sorry Kakashi."

"Sorry?? I don't go for kids Itachi."

"Well good for you!"

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yeah. Iruka has to go with Sasuke." Itachi pulled himself out of the water and stood beside Iruka.

"Where do I have to go now?"

"Ramen. With Sasuke Naruto and someone else I don't remember."

"That would be Sakura..."

"So let's go then!"

"You're going?"

"Yeah. And so is Kakashi!"

"Should be an interesting night!"

"Shut up Kakashi." No one spoke as they walked towards Sasuke.

Seeing the trio walking towards him, Sasuke grinned to himself at how stupid they looked. Kakashi and Iruka were walking hand in hand, Iruka's head resting on the older man's shoulder. Itachi was walking beside them, his cloak and hair dripping wet, his head still held high.

He joined the line but stood away from Itachi, not wanting to talk to him. Kakashi and Iruka sensed how Sasuke felt but they still slowed their pace and fell behind the two who now had to walk beside each other.

Leaving the pier behind them, Sasuke released a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding. He had escaped from Neji.

A tree branch snapping to the right caught all four ninja's attention, kunai being drawn as they all stood they were all distracted, Neji crept up behind Sasuke and pulled him back into his saying anything, Sasuke swung his arm around, only for it to be caught by a hand which pulled it to his side and held it there. He slid one arm around Sasuke's chest while his other wrapped around his waist. He bent his head forward and stared to kiss at Sasuke's neck and ear, working between the two, stopping only to talk.

"Again Neji?"

"Well I did say I would have you didn't I?"

"And I said I wasn't gay!"

"I think you are..."

"Well I know I'm not!"

"Then why is it you haven't tried to pull away or stop me?"

"Because..."

"Because you want it. Your head may deny it, but your body sure as hell can't. Did you even notice you've arched your back into me Sasuke?" Neji was whispering now so the three older males couldn't hear.

"Hey Hyuga! You want to let my brother so we can leave?" Itachi growled at the Hyuga clawing at his brother.

"I don't think that would work... I quite like being like this."

"Let him go or I will show you a pain you couldn't even imagine!"

"You will not use your Sharingan on him Itachi!!" Iruka took a step forward and stood in front of the oldest Uchiha.

"Iruka this is none of your business!"

"You just threatened one of my students."

"Ex student, is it not?"

"That doesn't matter. I will not allow harm to come to my students. Present or past!"

"Fine" Itachi walked towards Neji and stood towering over him, the low light darkening his features.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Neji but didn't say anything. He let his thoughts run through his head, but the only one that was in any way negative about the position he was in, was the one saying the arms he was in, wasn't Hinata's.

"What is it you are thinking?" Neji eyed the boy in his arms carefully.

"He's thinking he wants to get the hell away from you!"

"If he was thinking that Itachi, he would have said it so shut up and let him talk."

"Sasuke? Tell him!"

"I... I don't know..."

"I thought you weren't gay baby brother!"

"I know... But..."

"Dam Sasuke... first you say Hinata messes with your head and now this kid is?"

Sasuke began to pull away from Neji but he was pulled back roughly by Neji, who turned Sasuke so they were facing each other.

"Neji...."

Neji didn't answer. Instead, he slowly lowered his head towards Sasuke's. He didn't stop until their lips met. His eyes slid shut as he deepened the kiss and Sasuke slid his arms around Neji.

"Oh no you don't kid!" Itachi pulled the back of Sasuke's shirt, separating the two. Sasuke's face was the slightest shade of pink and Neji looked downright furious.

"What are you playing at?!"

"I don't want to see you wrap yourself around my baby brother!"

"Well close your eyes then!"

"You should consider yourself lucky that Iruka is here to stop me from killing you!"

"I don't need him to stop you!"

"You couldn't stop me!"

"Is that what you think?"

"I've gone against whole villages alone and I've still won."

"A village of civilians?"

"How about a village of Ninja."

"What one then?"

"The wind village."

"That village is destroyed."

"Exactly!"

"You didn't kill all the people in that village by yourself!"

"Yes I did actually!"

"I bet you~"

"BE QUIET!!!!!!"

Neji and Itachi looked over towards Iruka, their mouths hanging open.

"Did either of you during your stupid argument even once think of Sasuke?!"

Both looked towards each other before looking down to Sasuke who was on his knees, his hands stretched on the ground in front of him while his head lay on the ground. Itachi dropped to his knees beside his brother and pulled him up into arms. "Sasuke??"

Sasuke looked up towards the older Uchiha, his eyes tired and sore. His voice was raspy and choked but he spoke anyway.

"What do I do?"

"About what?"

"Everything.... You appearing, living with you. Do I stay with Hinata or do I forget about her and go to Neji? Or do I leave them both and live my life the way I have since you left? I don't know what to do anymore."

The tears in his eyes and the pain in his voice was enough to make everyone's heart break.

"How about this. We go get ramen with your team and then we go back to the mansion. We'll sort out the house a bit and then we'll talk. You take as long as you want and do what you need to do. I will help you through this Sasuke. I'm here for you now."

"What if you leave again?!"

"I won't!"

"Fine... I'm actually beginning to miss the dobe."

"What about Sakura?"

"She chased me down alleyways with a big group of girls. I don't think I'll be missing her anytime soon."

Itachi laughed despite the tense atmosphere and helped Sasuke to his feet. Once he was stable he turned to Neji. "Go home or something. Check on Hinata for Sasuke and you can talk to him when he's ready but not a moment before that. Understand?"

"I'll do it for Sasuke so don't think I'm doing it because you told me!"

"Whatever kid I don't care."

Neji walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek saying his goodbyes before running off into the distance.

"Come on Sasuke." Itachi walked with Sasuke who was holding onto his shoulder so he could support himself.

"Iruka-sensei..."

"Yeah?"

"How's he been? You're the only one that saw him every day as he grew up."

"Depends on how you look at it really."

After a few minutes of silence Itachi spoke again. "You realise you're supposed to expand on that right?"

"I figured you'd want to let it sink in first. Well he's always been a good student. He knew his stuff and could always fight from a young age quite like you. The only problem was he would never socialize with the other students. He would always be on his own but he seemed... content with it that way. I wouldn't say he was happy, but he seemed almost satisfied with his life."

"Great. I made my brother an anti-social ass when he was six."

"But he turned out okay."

Itachi simply looked down at the young boy who was holding onto him, oblivious of the conversation. "Is this what you call okay?"

"Well he's a kid and a lot of emotional stress at once just made him crack I guess... He did spend all his life holding in all his emotions and problems. Maybe it's about time it all came out."

"I just don't like the way he can't even walk on his own two feet."

"You know you're more like his father than his brother right about now!" Kakashi hadn't meant anything by it, but the look he got from Itachi told him to shut up.

"Heeeey!!! Kakashi and Iruka-sensei!!!"

All four males looked up to see the blonde ninja running towards them. Itachi stopped walking and Kakashi nearly walked into him.

"Why did you stop walking?"

"Well before we meet anyone else I should probably tell you I'm still known as a rogue ninja and no one knows I'm here"

"Sasuke?!" Sakura ran faster than Naruto when she saw Sasuke barely standing and leaning against a stranger. "What happened to him?! He looks awful!" Sakura was beside Sasuke before anyone registered what she had said.

"He just needs to eat and rest and he'll be fine Sakura."

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"But what Sakura? You heard sensei, the idiot's going to be fine. Come on it's about time we get that ramen!"

The two genin walked ahead hitting and yelling at each other while Sasuke, Itachi, Iruka and Kakashi slowly followed them.

"You know they didn't even ask who I was."

"Well one's the most famous hyper-active-knuckle-headed ninja in the village and the other is completely obsessed with Sasuke so you could have been naked and she wouldn't have noticed."

"You think they'll notice once we sit down?"

"Definitely."

"Great..."

Iruka and Kakashi walked into Ichiraku's after Naruto and Sakura. Itachi was about to walk through when an orange blob jumped in front of them.

"I know who you are!"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. You're the bastard that flipped and killed the Uchiha clan. Your Itachi, Sasuke's brother!"

"So you do know me. But I didn't kill our clan as I have al~"

Itachi was cut off by Naruto who punched him in the stomach, followed by a series of kicks to his stomach bringing him to the floor with Sasuke still under his arm.

"You're going to pay for what you did!"

Naruto put his hand behind his back, reaching for his ninja pack when a hand grabbed at his ankle.

"Hurt him... and I'll kill you... Dobe"  
=======

AN: I find my chapters are getting longer because it's mostly conversation and nothing is really happening O,o  
I hope that doesn't annoy people too much because my characters may be a little off =D

Well I hope you enjoyed anyways! Review 'cause you know you want to... I want you to anyways xD

EDIT: Again... thanking Hatake Satsuki foe pointing out the boo boos . Dammit why does my editing suck so much lately?! _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters =D  
===================================================================

Naruto looked down towards the Uchiha who was holding onto his ankle, still sheltered by the protection of his brother's body. "Sasuke..."

Itachi pulled himself to his feet before bending down to pick up Sasuke, noticing how half of Sasuke was now wet. When Sasuke was standing on his own feet, but still using Itachi for support, they both made their way into the restaurant and into the seats beside Kakashi and Iruka, avoiding the pink haired ninja. Naruto stormed in seconds later, demanding an answer.

"Well if you sit down and shut up I'll tell you what happened." Itachi didn't even look away from the bowl of ramen in front of him, eyeing it cautiously.

"Fine.. But if I think you're lying I'll kill you." growled Naruto before taking a seat beside Sasuke.

Itachi sighed before finally facing the boy, what he guessed was supposed to be a glare spread over his face. He began to replay the events of that night yet again, occasionally looking towards Sasuke, who's head was buried in his hands, his ramen also left untouched. It took Itachi about half an hour to tell the story because Naruto kept interrupting, asking questions and yelling pointless statements or accusations. When he was finally finished, Sakura was standing in front of him, Sasuke had fallen asleep on the table, Kakashi and Iruka were off in their own world again and Naruto had eaten his way through eight bowls of ramen.

"You expect me to believe that?! I don't know how Sasuke fell for that but I sure as hell won't!" Naruto jumped out of his chair, waking Sasuke and waving his hand in Itachi's face.

"I don't know Naruto, Sasuke spent his whole life training so he could defeat Itachi. If he believes it so should we. We're his team so we should stand beside him no matter what he decides." Sakura looked from Sasuke to Itachi uncertainty filling her head even as she spoke against her thoughts.

"But Sakura~"

"No Naruto, she's right. If Sasuke wants to listen to Itachi, then you should too. Besides, me and Kakashi were there to hear all about it. He's telling the truth." Iruka lookedat the boy sternly, telling him with his eyes to leave the matter alone.

"Not you too Iruka-sensei!!"

"Naruto... Do you ever stop talking?!" Sasuke pushed his chair away from the table and stood shakily on his feet, Itachi standing with him as he was held onto once more. "I don't care what you think! He didn't kill my family so stop acting like an idiot."

"But you've been saying he did ever since you were at the academy!"

"I was wrong..." Sasuke's head fell as he gripped tighter to Itachi, his face hidden by his bangs.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go home..." Itachi pulled Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and put his own arm around his back as he helped the younger Uchiha back towards the mansion, giving his ex-sensei's a simple nod as a goodbye. They both staggered through the village, Sasuke suddenly tripping or losing his balance causing Itachi to stumble every now and then. Itachi knew they were being watched as they made their way back to the mansion, he just hoped no one reported him to the Hokage or ANBU. He made it back to the estate without incident and he entered the only remaining building, Sasuke clutching to him fiercely. He made his way through the darkness and entered the living room and put Sasuke down onto the couch. He stood in front of the shivering boy and with a few quick hand signals, the lights in the house came to life. Itachi looked around the room, noticing all the dust surrounding the room, and then down towards his brother who seemed ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Sasuke??"

"Mmmm..."

Itachi smirked down at his brother who in his half conscious-state, was really enjoying whatever he was seeing, regardless of the fact he looked like a heart broken widow. He picked up his younger brother and carried him through the rooms and into Sasuke's old bedroom, the younger Uchiha snuggling into his chest as they walked. He placed him on the bed and threw a blanket over him after taking off the boy's crept out of the room again, closing the door quietly. He padded through the house silently, his body beginning to shiver with the cold his damp body brought. He made his way through the silent house, avoiding the squeaky floorboards he knew from memory, and heading toward his bedroom to get clean clothes. He opened his door slowly and walked over to his bag with his clothes on the bed. He opened the bag and pulled out new clothes. He stripped out of the cold damp clothes and quickly replaced them with a pair of long pants and socks while he sat on the bed, cradling his shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back in his arms. He closed his eyes and he was thirteen again, running through the village. He could hear the sounds of murder, smell the stench of death and feel the power of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The screams sent shivers through his spine, the sight of his dead parents fresh in his eyes as his brother stumbled onto the site.

He was brought out of his memories by the door squeaking as it opened slowly. He opened his heavy eyes, tears dropping from his cheeks and onto the shirt in his hands. He looked towards the door to see Sasuke standing there, something Itachi couldn't make out in the dim light in his hand. He saw the object glimmer and panic momentarily filled his head at the thought that Sasuke was going to try kill him. Sasuke took a few steps towards Itachi, but stopped when he was at the foot of the bed.

"You left me Itachi... You left me to think you killed everyone. Why?"

"I told you before, I couldn't take you... It wouldn't have been fair to you." Itachi's voice was barely a whisper, Sasuke's voice no louder.

"You could have explained it to the Hokage... You could have stayed with me..." The weakness in Sasuke's voice suggested he wasn't whispering because he felt like it, but rather he didn't have the energy to yell at Itachi anymore, he was tired of all the fighting and the desperation was clear in his face.

"Sasuke I was thirteen, I didn't know what to do. I was confused and had just seen the murder of my parents. Given that situation now Sasuke what would you do? I wonder if you would have stayed? I wonder if you would have been stronger than I was..."

"I doubt it... You were the great one. You mastered everything well before I did." Sasuke moved from the end of the bed and sat down right beside Itachi, his head bent as they talked in whispers.

"It came naturally to me so I never worked towards anything. I would get bored doing something if I couldn't do it so I'd give up, but you had a determination like one I'd never seen before."

Itachi looked at his brother, studying his face as the talked in the silence. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I should have been a better brother."

"Shut up. You're here now... I suppose that has to count for something right?"

Itachi laughed lightly at that and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him into a half hug. "Yeah, I guess it does. So tell me brother, when did you get this emotional? Iruka told me you were a cold bastard and the only time you felt emotion was when you were told you beat everyone in something."

Sasuke felt the heat rise in his face when he heard nothing more realised he had to answer. "I ah, I guess Hinata..."

Itachi smiled at his brother, knowing that love sick face when a thought occurred to him. "So you're feeling better then?"

"Just a bit... I'm still tired though. So I think I'll go to bed."

"Good. You need your strength if you're going to take on a Hyuga, and a Hyuga clan." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair as he stood up, throwing his shirt over the chair that sat at his desk.

"Itachi..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep here tonight? "

"What?" Itachi stopped walking back to his bed and looked down at his brother who was still on his bed, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"I know it's a weird thing to ask but if I stay here tonight I don't want to be alone. I know I'm not a child anymore but when I close my eyes I see them... mom and dad...the blood..." Sasuke never looked up at the older male when he had spoken, or even when he finished so he missed the look of surprise turn to a smirk on Itachi's face.

"Sure kid, I don't see why not." Itachi laughed at the strange request, thinking Sasuke would have thought asking such a thing would be beneath him. He sat back on the bed and crawled beneath the welcoming warmth of the blankets, keeping them thrown back as he waited for Sasuke. When he finally crawled beneath the blankets, Sasuke pulled them around his neck, attempting to dispel the cold. He felt Itachi's arm wrap around his body and he leaned back into the older male, his presence offering security.

The younger Uchiha was the first to fall asleep, his frail body enveloped by the large frame of his brother. His breathing was deep and slow, but also laboured as he dreamt, terrifying images replaying in his head, over and over again. Itachi watched his brother in the dim lighting, his breathing rate alternating from slow to rapid without any pattern. The object Sasuke walked in with was now clutched to his chest and Itachi saw it was a picture of the two boys when they were younger.

_Sasuke was training down by the pier when Itachi showed up. Itachi stayed with the younger Uchiha and helped him train until darkness was beginning to creep about and hunger forced them to lose concentration on anything but the growls sounding from each body. Tired, Sasuke told Itachi he couldn't walk any further, and to Sasuke's surprise, Itachi bent down and threw his arms behind his back, offering it to Sasuke, who jumped on happily. When they got home, their mother saw the boys coming and caught them on camera, but neither knew until she had the photos and framed them, giving each a copy and putting a third into the family album. _

"Sleep well baby brother, I will watch over you." Itachi smiled in the darkness at his brother before deciding he was too tired to stay awake much longer. He watched the rise and fall of the younger male's chest until he himself lost himself to a world he couldn't escape. The world where he relives his nightmares and fears. A world, which lives in the back of his mind coming to life only when he could no longer stop them from coming.

Itachi woke but never opened his eyes, the warmth persuading him to stay longer. He turned over, and felt as though a part of him was missing. His mind began to wake slowly the longer he lay there and he realised what was wrong; Sasuke was gone. His eyes flew open and he looked towards the empty spot on the bed. The sheets were no longer warm and he knew Sasuke must have left quite a while ago, but slid out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood, stretching his muscles to wake them up. He walked through the silent house in search of his brother, hoping he hadn't left so they could still talk. He made his way to Sasuke's room and opened the door. He didn't see Sasuke in the room, and yet he entered and walked over to the bed, sitting down as he feared his brother had already left and he lost his chance like he lost each breath he took, each never to return but was replaced by another, leaving the last behind only to be forgotten. He left the room suddenly to continue his search for his brother. He walked through all of the rooms, calling for Sasuke but he never called back. After thoroughly searching the house twice and finding nothing, it was obvious Sasuke wasn't in the house. He decided he needed to talk to Sasuke and bring him home so he put on his shirt and sandals before running out the door, not even bothering to brush his wild, black Uchiha hair or even taking off the clothes he had slept in.

He ran through the village once again, hoping that he either wouldn't be recognised or people just didn't report him. He thought both were very unlikely seeing as there was an Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt. He went to Sasuke's apartment and slipped inside. He crept about in search of the boy or any clues as to where he went. He walked through the empty apartment as panic and fear crept it's way back into his mind. He walked into the bedroom and tried to spot the clothes Sasuke had been wearing the previous day, but couldn't see them. He walked over to the window with the intention of climbing out when his eyes fell onto the pictures laying on the desk. He stepped away from the window and towards the desk, curiosity proving to be stronger than he thought. He picked up the picture of team seven, smiling sadly at the two happy genin, an annoyed jounin, and a glaring Uchiha. _Is this what I let you become? _Itachi put down the picture and picked up one of the family, all four of them. He rubbed his hand along the frame of the picture, a drop falling onto the glass. He set the picture down before walking to the window and opening it. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

He ran through the village, searching all the obvious places; Ichiraku's, the academy, the training grounds, the pier and even Naruto's house. After finding the places with some great difficulty, he decided to check the one place he never wanted to see again unless it was burning to the ground. The Hyuga clan's estate. He walked up to the main gate and knocked, not wanting to start a fight until he knew Sasuke was or wasn't there. The gate opened and revealed a middle aged male. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if he had come here." Itachi bent his head and kept the crest out of view, he knew if they knew who he was they would kill him or at least not let him know where Sasuke was.

The man looked Itachi up, then down before barking out his reply. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no one here other than the Hyugas!"

"Are you Hyugas always so dam gruff? You're even rude to a friendly leaf ninja!" Itachi looked down at the other ninja, a look of disgrace shown over his face. It might be a while before he found Sasuke, he may as well have fun screwing around with people's heads... without the Sharingan.

"No one's here so just leave." Itachi looked at the man once more before sighing and turning around, revealing the crest of the Uchiha clan to him. "Uchiha...." The man's voice was a whisper, awe clearly noticeable in his tone.

Itachi pulled a kunai from his pouch and closed the gap between them faster than the man thought possible, and then brought the kunai to the man's throat, putting enough pressure on to make him be feared, but not enough to harm the man. "Okay, let's do this the hard way. I'm looking for Sasuke. He's not around the village so I'm guessing he's in here with Neji or Hinata. You say he's not here but you can't know for sure without looking. So I want you to turn around and let me through so I can go look for him. You will come with me and tell everyone that it's okay for me to be here. Understand?"

The man nodded slowly, looking into the crimson and black eyes. He turned his back slowly and started to walk through the gate and into the estate, Itachi following beside him. Once in the estate, Itachi ran straight for the main house, the other man falling in step with him. He never paused when he jumped up the few steps the house and continued still as he threw open the door and ran into the house. He noticed how, although it was smaller, the house had a similar layout to his own. He ran straight to the kitchen, then to the dining room, the living room and then checked the bathroom. After none of these showed any sign of life he moved on to the bedrooms. The first he came across, he guessed was the main bedroom. Seeing Sasuke wasn't there he ran to the room next door and seeing the male clothing, he guessed it was Neji's. He checked the few other rooms in the house, but found nothing. When he stood outside the final room, he knew it was Hinata's and hoped Sasuke was in there. He would talk to Hinata, or at least sit with her. He opened the door and held his breath. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on to Hinata, cleaning her ninja tools.

"Itachi... Wh-why are you running around my home... and... and my estate?"

"Hinata have you seen Sasuke?? I can't find him!"

"No... I-I haven't... I hope you find him!" Itachi closed the door behind him, leaving Hinata alone in her room, wondering why she hadn't decided to go look for him.

Itachi left the house and stood in the middle of the buildings, ignoring the stares and glares he was receiving, thinking where he could be if he was with Neji. He told the ninja following him to show him where any training grounds were and the man obliged. They ran around buildings until they came to a building that looked like a dojo, but Itachi couldn't have been sure... They saw the main Hyuga, Hinata's father, and Neji's father talking. Itachi decided to walk straight up to them. It would be an interesting conversation after all.

"I'm looking for Sasuke. Where is he?" The two men, who seemed to have been arguing rather than talking, stopped at the sound of the new voices and both looked shocked to see the man in front of them. Itachi was standing tall, his black hair flowing with the breeze, his dark eyes fixed on the two men and his mere presence threatening.

"Leave here Uchiha! We've got our own problems to take care of. And as for Sasuke, he's not here. Every Hyuga knows he's not allowed in those gates anymore. Not after last time so you're wasting your time here go look somewhere else."

"What do you mean last time? And what problems does the 'almighty' Hyuga clan have?"

"Well your brother came charging in here, quite like you except you have an escort... or rather a hostage, and he tried to force his way into the main house. And our problems are none of your business Uchiha." The main Hyuga took a step away from the other and stood in front of Itachi, staring him straight in the face.

"Well that is what an Uchiha does. We go in head first and let our prey know we are there. We make them afraid by knowing we are there. We don't go attack when they lie sleeping. We don't kill our allies, even if we don't like them. We don't act like cowards! And as for your problems, I may be willing to help if you help me out with Sasuke."

"If you are implying that I am weak or cowardly Uchiha, you're wrong. I was clever. I saw an opportunity and took it. Just because your clan was too weak to fend off it's attacker does not reflect on my clan. And if you must know we can't find Neji so it's not really something you can help with. So turn and leave before I set my people on you."

"Neji's missing?! Shit!" Itachi turned and ran out of the estate, leaving the Hyugas slightly confused but uncaring. _Typical of a Hyuga... You tell them one thing and they go and do the complete opposite. If that kid has done anything to Sasuke he'll have hell to pay for it! _Itachi ran through the village, hoping to find Kakashi's house. After a few minutes of searching he found it, not really knowing how. He knocked on the door loudly and quickly, deciding not to run straight in, afraid he would walk in on Kakashi's and Iruka's 'fun time'. Itachi heard the shuffling of feet and muffled voices, telling him he was right in not going straight in.

"Kakashi hurry your ass up and open the door! It's about Sasuke!" As soon as he mentioned about Sasuke the door opened,and it wasn't Kakashi that opened the door, but Iruka.

"What about Sasuke? What happened?" Iruka pulled the Uchiha by the arm and into the room, not wanting to show his body to the entire village. Itachi looked at the room in front of him, knowing he had interrupted them. Iruka had a blanket in his hand, holding it around his waist in attempt to cover his manhood. His face was flushed and his breathing was quick, but the worry in his eyes was clearer than his obvious arousal. His eyes moved to Kakashi who was lying on the couch now, a blanket up to his belly button, a smirk obvious behind his mask and was matched in his eyes.

"Eh, sorry for interrupting b~"

"Again!" Itachi and Iruka both turned towards Kakashi who had interjected, and both laughed at the jounin.

"Okay... Anyway I can't find Sasuke. He's not in the village."

"He's thirteen Itachi relax. He's been known to disappear. He's probably on the pier or with Naruto. Go home and stop worrying." Iruka put his hand on Itachi's shoulder for reassurance, but went unnoticed by the older Uchiha.

"He's not in the village sensei! I've looked everywhere and no one has seen him."

"He'll be back, he is a ninja after all. An Uchiha. He can look after himself. He did have the two best senseis in the village after all!" Iruka's laughing stopped and his smile fell when he saw the seriousness in Itachi's voice. "What is it Itachi?"

"My brother is gone and you're laughing. He's not just gone sensei because he took nothing. He came into my room last night and when I woke up he was gone but the picture he slept with was there. When I went to his apartment, he wasn't there and it doesn't look like he has since I talked to him. He's wearing the same clothes as yesterday, you know the dirty ones."

"He'll be fine... He'll come back."

"No he won't sensei he's gone. But he didn't leave on his own. Neji's missing too. Kakashi, Iruka, you have to help me. A Hyuga has fucking ran off with my baby brother when I only just get to him. Sasuke was kidnapped by that arrogant ass Neji Hyuga!!"  
=======================

AN: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I liked writing it =D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... or maybe I do seeing as they're a little OOC! xD... Nope.. I don't  
========================================

Sasuke woke but couldn't move. His body felt as though there was a heavy weight crushing his body, trapping his breath and breaking his bones. His eye lids were heavy and he struggled to open them. Fighting against the tiredness that swept through him and threatened to make him pass out, he finally opened them and took in his bleak surroundings. He was lying on the ground, a fire crackling softly beside himself. He looked around and came to the conclusion that he was in a cave. He tried to stand up but found his hands were tied behind his back. Knowing he couldn't get up or get his hands free, Sasuke searched the darkness of the cave and saw something moving within the dancing shadows.

"So you're finally awake. It's about time." The voice came from the shadows and Sasuke turned towards it, straining his eyes and trying to identify the voce.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?!"

"Now now Sasuke there's no need to be hasty. We are in a cave north of Konaha and as for my identity... you know me Sasuke... think."

Sasuke groaned as he once again tried to get up. "Your voice... I know it... Who are you?"

The stranger laughed as he stepped out of the shadows, the fire illuminating his face. Sasuke's breath he was struggling to get, caught in his throat and he struggled to regain it. "Neji!" Sasuke choked out the word, his mind racing and as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Yes Sasuke. I thought you would have recognised me sooner."

"What the hell? Neji what did you do to me?! And why the hell are we in a cave?!" Sasuke's head was spinning now as he tried desperately to stand up, but his body was fighting harder against him.

"Don't worry Sasuke I only drugged you. You'll be fine again in about half an hour. As for why we're here...Well I don't know really. I needed to talk to you and I couldn't have anyone like your brother interrupting us. Stop trying to get up Sasuke, it's pointless. Not only have you a sleeping drug, but you also have your hands tied behind your back. And maybe another drug or two."

"I'll tell you what Neji. You let me go now, and I won't kill you!"

"Don't make me laugh Sasuke; you can't do anything to me in your condition." Neji walked over to Sasuke and bent down, putting his hand on his cheek. "It's not as if I'm going to do anything to you."

The look in Neji's eyes told Sasuke he was in trouble if he didn't get out, he had no wish to stay and find out what Neji wanted to do to him. Neji knelt down beside the Uchiha who had grown both still and silent. He brought his lips to Sasuke's, his hands going to the Uchihas hair. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but Neji's firm hold kept him where he was. As Neji deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping in and out of the other's mouth, he pushed Sasuke back so he was lying flat on his back and straddled his hips. He sat back, revelling in the sight before him. He smirked down at Sasuke, watching as he tried to break free of his binds and throw Neji off himself. "Neji... Stop before something happens that can never unhappen!"

"Oh but why would I stop now Sasuke? You so clearly want this and I'm having so much fun!"

"Because you said you wanted to talk to me?! Not... this!"

"Sorry Sasuke, I lied." Neji bent forwards once again, his hands on either side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke turned his head so he was looking away from Neji, knowing he couldn't last much longer.

"Do you still wonder why I went for Hinata and not you? Do you wonder why I still want her more than I want you? Do you wonder why I'm not enjoying this?" Sasuke faced Neji once again, his face so close to the other that when they moved even slightly, they brushed noses.

"I'm not going to say it didn't cross my mind because it did. But that doesn't matter now, just look at us. I don't imagine Hinata would do this with you. I don't imagine you would do it with her, yet here you are under me. So tell me Sasuke, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me you're too used to getting what you want and not caring how you get it. You say me and Hinata would never be like this, because we wouldn't. We wouldn't be in a cave hiding. We would both want it, not just one. And we wouldn't be tied up... But I guess that's just part of your twisted fantasy. Tie up the kid of the clan your father murdered." Sasuke spat out each word, each causing Neji to flinch back. He sat up once again, looking down at Sasuke's face, emotion flooding in his eyes. His fist went straight for Sasuke's jaw, but quickly diverted at the last second, slamming into the ground. He bent his head to Sasuke's once more, his hair tumbling over his shoulder to Sasuke's face and to the floor as it came undone. "Take that back Sasuke..." Neji's voice cracked as he spoke, clearly hurt by what Sasuke said, a tear falling over onto his cheek.

"Take what back?"

"Everything you just said! Tell me you didn't mean it!"

"I meant it Neji, every word."

"I... I had nothing to do with that night... But yet you hold it over my head..."

"I'm not holding anything over your head! I never said you had something to do with it! You were six years old Neji, you couldn't have known what was going on. I'm not blaming you and I'm not going to hold it against you. What I am going to hold against you for us tying me up, drugging me, taking me to some cave in the middle of the night and then kissing me while I can't even move."

"You think I want to have you tied and drugged? You think I want to have to imagine my cousin with the man I love like we are right now? No Sasuke I don't. I left with you because I wanted to have you. I drugged you so you wouldn't wake up or wake your brother. I would have rather done this at home, in the village, but you want Hinata more than me. You don't even look at me when she's around."

"And do you think kidnapping me in the middle of the night will help you? I'm sorry if that's how you feel but I'm not even sure if I want you or Hinata so there's no way you know. If I don't take notice of you when I'm with Hinata, then it's because she makes me different. She brought out a side to me I thought I lost a long time ago. Maybe I like her, but maybe I just want her as a friend. If you untie me, we'll talk more but I'm saying nothing more like this."

Neji removed himself from the warmth of Sasuke's hips and turned him over so he could untie his hands. When that was done he walked over to his backpack and pulled out a bottle of liquid. He sat Sasuke up against himself, deciding his warmth was better than the cold wall. He opened the bottle and put it to Sasuke's lips, telling him to drink it. When the bottle was gone, Sasuke could feel the energy returning to his body immediately as movement became easier and he felt himself fully wakening.

"That's better." He leant back against Neji's chest, enjoying the warmth as they sat in silence, watching the fire. "Don't you want to talk more Neji?"

"You were the one that wanted to talk Sasuke... But don't, let's just stay like this."

"I can't just leave it Neji. You kidnapped, drugged and bound me. I think that calls for talking about." Sasuke moved his head so he was looking up to Neji, while Neji wrapped his arms around the other.

"I know Sasuke... I know. So talk to me then, me or Hinata?"

"I already told you I don't know so don't push it. I should be running away from you, I should have killed you. But I didn't... I couldn't."

"So anytime you say you're going to kill me I can rest easy knowing you're not going to kill me then?"

"You wish. I can't do it now but don't be so sure I won't do it later."

"I won't give you reason to!"

"Is this not reason enough?!"

"After this." Sasuke laughed as his eyes met with Neji's, neither moving, neither speaking. Sasuke put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up, bringing his lips to Neji's. Their lips moulded together, as if they belonged together, both moving in perfect harmony. He pushed Neji to the floor and they both lay down together, losing themselves in the other, their temperatures quickly rising.

"Maybe my kidnapping you worked." Neji smirked, breaking from Sasuke to get a much needed breath.

"Shut up Neji, I don't want to talk."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Neji ran off with Sasuke? How the hell could you know Itachi? You can't be sure."

"Iruka are you serious?! Do you honestly think I would be here if I didn't think it was serious enough? That kid ran off with my brother and when I catch him, I am going to kill him."

"No Itachi, you won't! You are not going to harm that kid!"

"I will if he's done anything to my brother! Are you going to stop me Iruka?"

"If I have to I~"

"Both of you shut up! Iruka, leave him be a protective brother. Itachi, what the hell do you want me to do?"

"You're going to help me get ninja to look for my brother. Since Neji's a Hyuga he's not going to go too far because he thinks everyone is beneath him and wouldn't think to search for them outside the village and if they do they're going to search far outside the village walls."

"You're going to have to take this to Lady Hokage. I can't just take ninja from the village and disappear for a few hours. You have to run it by her first."

"Fine then let's go!"

"I-We're not exactly dressed Itachi, and I'm not going near her like this!" Kakashi turned from where he had been standing and walked towards the bedroom, Iruka following after him. They closed the door and re-emerged only minutes later. They looked around the room, but Itachi was gone. "Shit! Iruka that crazy asshole is going to the Hokage on his own... and everyone still thinks of him as a rogue ninja!"

Itachi ran out the door and into the village, not wanting to waste anymore time. He channelled his chakra to his feet, increasing his speed with each stride. He headed straight for the tower, ignoring everyone he passed. When the tower walls came into view, Itachi increased his speed even more. He ran up the stairs, three at a time and flew towards the Hokage's office. When he finally came to the right door, he threw it open not bothering to knock. As he strode towards the occupied desk, a book was thrown towards his head, which he caught and threw back at the old woman.

"I need ninja to go out and search for my brother now!"

"Who the hell do you- Itachi?! Itachi Uchiha?!!"

"Yeah who else? Did you even hear what I said?!" As soon as Itachi had finished the sentence, four ANBU Black ops surrounded him.

"Take him away! Dam Itachi you sure are making my job easy. Why are you even here?"

"For Sasuke! Now you have to get these dam ANBU away from me before I kill them and then we have to look for Sasuke!"

"You don't tell me what to do kid! You went and murdered your whole clan so I'm arresting your ass! You're a rogue ninja and you should know better than to show your face here. Be glad I'm not killing you right now!"

"Lady Tsunade!" Iruka and Kakashi ran into the room, panting breaths and ready stances. "Help him. He didn't kill his clan, the Hyuga clan did! Sasuke is missing, as is Neji. We have to send search parties out to look for them!"

Tsunade looked from Iruka, to Kakashi, to Itachi and the ANBU. "You're on his side?"

"Yes."

"But why? And what do you mean the Hyuga clan? You think they killed the Uchiha clan without anyone knowing?"

"Because he's innocent! The Hyuga clan ordered the assassination of the Uchiha clan. We'll explain later but right now we need to go look for Sasuke and Neji."

Tsunade sat at her desk, her head resting on her hands which were folded on the desk as she considered what the three ninja said. "Fine. But only because I trust you Iruka. If anything goes wrong I'll get all three of you killed. Understand? I don't want everyone knowing I'm letting a rogue ninja run about the village. Watch him."

"Yes!" The three answered in unison and turned to leave. As they walked out the door, Iruka turned to the Hokage. "Who can we take?"

"Whoever the hell you want Iruka! Just don't let things get out of control. I have your word that he won't destroy the village but your word only lasts so long."

"Yes I know. And thank you, Lady Tsunade." Iruka bowed his head before turning and following after the other two males. When he finally caught up with them they were deep in conversation and search plans.

"Listen you two. We can take whoever we want but having a search party that's too bug won't work. We'll take the other genin and their senseis, as well as Anko, Genma and Raidou. We'll head out in teams of two or three and scope the surrounding area without going too far." Iruka spoke quickly and sternly, leaving no room for question. "We'll meet at the gate in fifteen minutes. Kakashi, you go get the senseis, Anko, Genma and Raidou. I'll get the genin. Itachi, you go to the gates now and don't kill anyone or do something stupid, got it?"

"Yes sensei!"

The three parted then, each going their separate ways. After fifteen minutes, everyone was gathered outside the gates, awaiting orders. Once again, Iruka took charge. "So we're on a rescue mission for Sasuke. We have reason to believe that he is not too far outside the walls and is with Neji. We're going to split into teams and search the landscape." The group divided into groups of two and just before they left, Itachi stepped out.

"If you find my brother, find me." When Itachi had spoken, everyone immediately recognised the voice and reached for their packs, ready to attack. "Before you attack you should know I mean no harm, I didn't kill my clan and I just want my brother back."

Everyone looked to each other, but then dismissed the thought they all shared and set off in search of Sasuke, they'd worry about the rogue ninja later. Kakashi summoned dogs, Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru and Hinata used Byakugan. Itachi went with Kakashi and they headed north of the village searching for caves or tunnels, searching in trees and bushes. Anywhere two kids could hide. They searched wordlessly for two hours, Paccun and the other hounds picking up traces of the boys every now and then but lost it soon after. When the hounds started to bark all of a sudden, both males assumed they found Sasuke's or Neji's scent, but it was just Iruka. He had set off with Anko and had met with Kurenai and Hinata. They all looked at Itachi, a similar grin on their faces and a glimmer in their eyes.

"We found them!"

"Where?"

"In a cave, east of here."

"Lead the way Iruka."

The group of six headed east towards Neji and Sasuke, the hounds called back and each following in Iruka's steps. "Are we nearly there Iruka?!"

"It's just up here Itachi and you better not go in there with those red eyes of yours!"

They continued on for a few minutes before Iruka stopped suddenly, crouching on a low branch of a tree. "Okay so the cave is just there Itachi, what do you want to do?" Itachi didn't wait for Iruka to finish, he jumped past his head and headed towards the cave which was now in view. Iruka exchanged glances with Kakashi before the group headed after Itachi. Itachi entered the cave before anyone could reach him, and the site he was greeted by sent him into a rage he had never known before.

Moans and pants echoed throughout the cavern. Neji had Sasuke's hands above his head, pinned against the stone cave wall. Sasuke had one leg wrapped around Neji's pulling him closer. Both were topless as their bodies were pressed together, Neji ravaging Sasuke's neck as they moved with each other. Sasuke broke his hands free from Neji's grasp and brought them down to his hair, his fingers entwining in the chocolate locks.

Itachi ran across the cave floor, towards the boys and grabbed Neji's shoulder, throwing him across the room. Neither boys heard Itachi and were surprised by the sudden intrusion, each gasping at the quick separation.

"Itachi... What are you?" Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence he was breathing too quick and hard. He felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest as all rational thought escaped him. "How did you..."

Sasuke stopped talking when Itachi turned around to face Neji, who was now staggering to his feet. "I came here so you wouldn't interrupt, but yet here you are!"

"You kidnapped my brother!" Itachi strode across the room and grabbed Neji by the throat, slamming him into the wall behind them. The grip on his throat tightened and Neji could only claw at the hands keeping him off the ground as he struggled to find a breath that wasn't forming in his chest.

"Itachi stop!" Itachi looked towards where Sasuke stood, the Sharingan activated in his eyes.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill him Sasuke?! He kidnapped you and he tried to rape you!!"

"We already know that and we got past it. We talked about it and I'm over it, so now it's your turn. And I wouldn't exactly call that rape, neither of us wanted to stop!"

A cough sounded at the mouth of the cave and both Uchihas looked to the sound and there stood Hinata in front of the other ninja. "Hinata?!"

"Itachi put down Neji before you kill him." Iruka walked over to the Uchiha and pulled Neji out of his grasp.

"Hinata I-"

"You what Sasuke? You don't need to say anything to me! Not anymore!"

Sasuke looked at the Hyuga girl whose eyes were filled with pain and tears. "Hinata~" Sasuke stopped talking as he realised something. Hinata stood there tall and proud, her stuttering gone. Was she that comfortable around him now? Or that upset?

"All right we found the kids. Now grab 'em and let's go." Anko turned from everyone and walked out, Kurenai following after her, pulling Hinata with her. Sasuke fell to his knees as he watched Kurenai-sensei lead Hinata out of the cave.

"Hinata...."

Itachi walked away from Iruka and Neji to kneel down beside his brother. He pulled Sasuke into his arms and sat there, saying nothing as the teen collapsed into his arms.

"Itachi, we're leaving. Take as long as you want, I'll make sure none of the kids and most of, well everyone, goes near him until he's ready. Got that Neji?"

"Yes Iruka sensei!"Neji got dressed and left the cave, joining the three outside, Hinata looking at him like he betrayed her. Once Iruka and Kakashi joined them, they all set off back to the village, leaving the two Uchiha brothers alone.

"Sasuke... are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"No... Here, put this on." Itachi handed him his shirt and when it was on, he relit the fire and sat down, pulling Sasuke into his arms once more and wrapped his cloak around them for extra warmth. The two brothers sat in silence together as they watched the fire burn, Sasuke replaying his night's events.

"Do you think she hates me now?"

"I doubt it. No one can hate an Uchiha!" Itachi smiled down at his brother, which faded when his smile was returned with a 'kicked puppy' look.

"If we weren't hated, why was our clan killed?"

"Okay... So no one can hate us except the Hyuga clan because they are a bunch of assholes who think they are better than everyone else! Ah, with the occasional exception because you're just kids."

"Did you see the look in her eyes? I put that there!"

"Listen, I know it's hard Sasuke and I know Iruka-sensei told me to wait for you to talk to me when you're ready, but you need to make a decision, and you need to make it now. You need to decide whether you want to chance your heart with Hinata, or with Neji."

"I don't know! That's why~"

"Yes you do know!"

"No I~"

"Shut up talking baby brother, and listen to me. I know you're only thirteen and this is hard for you, I get that. I know all about hard decision, remember? But you need to stop thinking with your head for a minute okay?"

"I don't know how... I don't know what to do anymore."

Itachi pulled Sasuke out of his lap and sat him in front of himself, throwing the cloak over the younger's shoulders to keep him warm. "Listen to me for a minute okay? Close your eyes and just let all thought leave you? Just let everything run through your head and everything will sort itself out. Listen to your heart Sasuke, and you will know what to do."

Sasuke did as he was told and closed his eyes as he relaxed, all his thoughts leaving him. When his mind was clear, he felt relaxed as he sat in the silence, forgetting everything except the peaceful crackle of the fire and the sound of his own deep breathing. As he sat in the relaxation, his thoughts re-gathered once again, but this time more collected. His thoughts of his family were better now, knowing they were not killed by one of their own and his brother was back for him. He thought on his first day with Hinata on the pier, his confession and their first kiss. His first kiss. When those thoughts left him, ones of Neji appeared. The first day Neji appeared, Neji fighting Itachi for him, Neji kidnapping him and his and Neji's time in the cave they were now in. As he sat in the warmth, reassessing his thoughts again and again, he came to a decision he didn't even remember making, yet he knew what to do. He stood up slowly, holding onto the cloak around him. "I know what I have to do. Thank you, Itachi." He started to walk out of the cave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arms. He looked up towards his brother who had stopped him, confusion written all over his face.

"You're not doing anything today. I know I told you yesterday you could, but you can't. You need to rest Sasuke, you've had an eventful day and I don't want to listen to Iruka-sensei giving out about you. We are going home. You will eat and then you'll sleep. Got it?"

"Fine..."

Itachi put out the fire and started to walk out but stopped when he noticed Sasuke wasn't following him. He turned to ask Sasuke was something wrong when he caught a look at his face. Through the pain and exhaustion, Itachi could see a shy smile spread across his face.

"Ni-san, I can't walk any more."

Itachi laughed at his younger brother, knowing exactly what he was doing. "I expect you want me to carry you then?"

Sasuke smiled as Itachi crouched down, his arms behind his back to offer Sasuke a place on his back. "Come on baby brother, let's go home." Sasuke walked over to his brother and climbed on his back. Itachi stood up and left the cave, heading home with his brother on his back, cloak wrapped firmly around him as it flowed in the breeze.

"I don't think mom will be home to take a picture of us this time Itachi!"

"I'm seeing a little problem with that being a possibility! But we'll make it. I know I haven't been there for you Sasuke, but I'm here now. Nothing will take me away from you this time, it's about time you had a family."

"I know big brother, I know. It wasn't your fault. I just miss them, you know?"

"Yeah, I do too. But we have each other right?"

"I suppose we do."

The two brothers went in silence, both enjoying the comfort of not needing to talk. Itachi got to the gates, but when he got to them, a crowd was waiting for his return.

"Itachi Uchiha! It's about time you returned to the village. You need to get your punishment!"

"Punishment for what?"

"Murdering your own clan and betraying this village!"

"I didn't murder my clan! Ask the Hokage if you must I don't care." Itachi took a step forward, walking around the crowd. One of the men in the crowd stepped forwards and stepped in Itachi's path, blocking the way.

"Get out of the way!"

"Be quiet Sasuke..."

"Why should I? These assholes don't even deserve an explanation if they're willing to just ambush you like this!"

"It doesn't matter. I was declared a rogue ninja so their reasons are justified. All they have to do is talk to the Hokage and they'll eventually leave me alone." Itachi stepped around the man, still holding on to Sasuke.

"We can't just let a rogue ninja enter our village!"

"It's my village too and if it makes you feel any better he's going home so it's not like he's going to disturb you." Sasuke tried to pull away from Itachi, but his grip was keeping him held firmly in place.

"Stay out of this kid!"

"I won't because that's my brother you're talking to!"

"Well your brother is a traitor, and if you side with him you are too!"

"Hey, back off and leave the Uchihas alone! They have done no harm and Itachi is innocent!" Iruka pushed his way through the crowd towards Itachi, everyone's gaze following him.

"Iruka-sensei, are you saying you believe he's innocent? That he didn't kill his own clan?"

"That's what I'm saying. Now leave, all of you! Before it is you that is declared traitorous!"

"How can we be sure he's not just using you with his Sharingan?"

"Because everybody knows who I am! I am the only trustworthy ninja in the village so shut up and leave!"

"We can't just let a rogue ninja wonder through the village sensei." The murmurs in the crowd were increasing with each point made, a fight threatening to start.

"If you don't stop this you're going to start another war! Konaha does not need that right now!"

"And we can't trust him!"

"Then trust me! If you can't then go to the Hokage and she'll tell you! But leave them the hell alone!"

"Maybe we should take him to the Hokage!"

"Or maybe you should just leave us alone and worry about your own problems! I'm not going to hurt anyone in this village! Well, maybe Neji Hyuga but that's for a dam good reason! If anyone has a problem with me, fine. I'll take you on, but not now!"

"You still a coward Uchiha?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Are you still a coward?"

"When was I a coward old man?!"

"The night your clan was murdered! You ran like a little girl!"

"I thought you thought I killed my clan!"

"It's a load of crap! Don't you recognise my voice yet?"

Itachi stared at the men and women that formed the angry crowd as they each formed a cloud of smoke, transforming back into their normal bodies. When all the smoke was cleared, standing in front of Itachi was the Hyuga clan, or at least part of it.

"So, your back to finish the job?"

"That's right! We would have left you alone, but you came back. And that kid there has hurt two of our clan!"

"Okay if anyone has done hurting, it's Neji! It's his entire fault!" Itachi put down Sasuke and was yelling at the man who was speaking to him the entire time, the anger inside of him growing once again.

"I don't care! You both are going to die here!"

The man ran at Itachi, closing the short distance between the two, the rest of the group following. Some went for Sasuke, while others went for Itachi, and only a crazy few attacked Iruka, who was trying to stop the battle. Itachi and Sasuke stood back to back as the Hyuga clan attacked them, hoping that the two of them would be able to keep fighting, despite how tired they were. After just twenty minutes, the two Uchihas were done. They were tired, bleeding and victorious.

Iruka picked up the two males and helped them towards the Uchiha mansion, leaving the injured Hyugas behind. Once they reached the mansion, Iruka gave them both basic medical care to heal their injuries. When Iruka left, the two brothers were left in the bedroom, the entire house silent.

"That's not the end of it, is it big brother?"

"I don't think it is. Those Hyugas have serious issues. How about we go to sleep? Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day!"

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway. I still need to talk to Hinata and Neji... What are the chances I'm going to have to fight my way there?"

"Very likely... But you'll do it. I'll make sure of it!"

The two males lay back down on the bed, crawling beneath the covers as sleep called to them.

"I'm glad you're back Itachi, I think I needed you to be here."

"I am too Sasuke, and I'm not leaving anymore. I'll always be here for you, protecting you."  
==============

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter =D  
Hmmm... if you ignore my out of character characters... is this a good story?? lols  
Reviews are muchly appreciated!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy =P  
======================

Itachi woke up slowly, the light beginning to enter through the windows. When his mind was functioning a certain amount, he could hear someone moving about the room. Feeling the empty space beside him, he guessed it was Sasuke. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke was in fact moving around the room, quite noisily for a ninja. Itachi sat up a bit so he could see what Sasuke was doing, resting on his elbows.

"Morning kid."

"Yeah, morning." Sasuke was moving about the room, cleaning as he went.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah I got something when I woke up. Do you normally sleep this late or am I a bad influence on you?"

"What can I say, I like my sleep." Itachi chuckled towards his brother, who still hadn't stopped moving. "Besides, it's only just light out. It can't be after eight."

"It's after eleven actually. It is winter you know."

"Right... Oh well!!" Itachi smiled cheekily and brought his hand to rub the back of his head. Sasuke chose that moment to look over at his brother and couldn't help but laugh. "What???" Itachi's smile fell and turned to a look of confusion.

"You look like Kakashi-sensei so much right now! It doesn't help that your hair is sticking up all over the place."

Itachi dropped his hand which he still hadn't moved in his moment of confusion. "Yeah well... at least I don't have duck-butt hair!"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and stared at his brother. "Duck-butt... Have you been talking to Naruto?"

"No... Why does he call you duck-butt head or something?"

"Ah, no. I just eh..."

"Never mind... So, do you want to go sort out Neji and Hinata when I've eaten?"

"No."

"Okay... is there a reason?"

"Yeah. I went this morning."

"You went without me?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I don't need you to do every little thing in my life! I've been fine since you left and I don't need you know. I was thinking, if you left me go yesterday, it would have been fine!"

"You know if I remember correctly we said we would do it together. And if that is what you call fine, then I'd sure as hell hate to see you when you're not fine. Oh wait, I have! And who the hell helped you?! Who did you lean on?! It was me! So get your head out of your ass and open your eyes! You can't do everything on your own kid."

"Well I was doing fine until you showed up! Sure my life wasn't exactly happy, but I was fine! Things were fine with Hinata and then you showed up! Things were... okay with Neji and then you showed up! I was fine, and then you showed up! You know what happened when I went to see Hinata?! I went to the gate and I was nearly killed! Hinata came out to talk to me and guess what she said. She said she didn't want to see me anymore because I hurt her too much by telling her how I felt and then going off with Neji. And you know what Neji said? He's too afraid you're going to kill him so he's going nowhere near me!"

"Sasuke... I..."

"Just don't say anything! I don't want to hear you say anything to me right now!"

"Sa~"

"Nothing! Not a word!" Sasuke resumed his cleaning of the room, not saying a word to his brother no matter how much Itachi tried to get him to.

"Fine, don't talk to me! Be a child Sasuke, be the child I knew you were!" Itachi left his brother's side and the room. He went into the kitchen and set to making something to eat. Looking around the room Itachi saw Sasuke had already cleaned the room, and bought food. Once he had eaten his food, he made his way back to the bedroom and found Sasuke wasn't there. Not caring for the moment, he got dressed and pulled on his cloak before leaving the house. He headed straight for Naruto's house and when he got there, the boy was still asleep. He opened the door, which the boy had stupidly forgotten to lock, and went to the bedroom. "Naruto! Get up!" The blonde boy jumped out of bed, startled by the rude awakening.

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi!? Get out before I hurt you!"

"Shut up kid! Get dressed."

"Why should I do anything you tell me to?"

"Because I told you and if you don't I will bring you so much pain you'd wish I'd kill you. Besides, you're only going to stay with Sasuke for a few hours."

"Why would I want to stay with that teme?!"

"Because I said you are! And Sasuke shouldn't be alone right now. So get your ass out of here and to the mansion before he decided he wants to leave it."

Naruto glared at the older Uchiha before sighing, and for once, he done what he was asked without further argument. He got dressed quickly before running out of the apartment, Itachi following behind him. "Hey kid, do you even know where you're going?"

"To Sasuke's place!"

"No, to the Uchiha mansion! That's where he is."

Naruto turned quickly, running towards the Uchiha mansion while Itachi ran straight on, wondering if he was doing the best thing for Sasuke. When he stopped running, he stared at the gates he had seen too much of already. He was about to knock on the gate, knowing someone would be on the other side of it, when the gate flew open and a body lunged towards him. Both bodies went to the floor, immediately starting a fight. It was a tangle of limbs and a mess of badly thrown fists. When Itachi stood up, the other male didn't. Itachi walked through the gates and into the estate, noticing there were more people around this time and he soon forgot about the troublemaker.

Itachi moved through the crowd carefully, keeping his head down to hide his face. He edged his way towards the Hyuga mansion, avoiding anyone he had talked to recently. Yes, he could kill everyone here with a simple look, but that wouldn't help with anything except his own execution. When he was outside the mansion he broke from the crowd and lept up the stairs, surprised no one saw him. He slid open the door and stepped inside, keeping a lookout for anyone around. Creeping around the house and towards the bedroom, Itachi stopped when he heard a door open. He looked down the hall but nothing happened. He remained where he was for a moment longer, before carefully stepping towards the open door he remembered to be the master bedroom. Two shuriken followed by a kunai flew straight towards him. He caught the two shuriken on his fingers and let the kunai sail right past him. When nothing else happened, he decided to speak."Was that it?" He waited for something more or at least an answer, but none came. He took a step forward but when he did someone stepped into the hallway.

"Why are you here again Itachi? You don't belong here."

"Hinata? One down one to go. Listen I need to talk to you."

"Go away! I want nothing to do with any Uchihas!"

"I know you don't but it's important." Itachi watched the girl who had the Hyuga stance, but altered it to make it her own. He wondered if this was the same quiet, shy girl he had met just days before. Her stutter was gone and she looked more confident, but she looked troubled... pained. Her new confidence, was simply defiance.

"If it's about Sasuke he was here this morning and I don't need to hear or say the same thing twice!"

"Fine... But tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Why won't you talk to Sasuke? Why won't you see him?"

"You know why!"

"No I don't actually, so tell me."

"Because he told me I meant something to him. He made me think he cared about me. But then he went off with Neji!"

"You are important to him Hinata, he's just confused! He doesn't know who he wants and I know it's hard to deal with but just give him a chance. He spent half his life hating people but you saved the part of him that lets him care, in such a short time. Don't give up on him Hinata... Don't hurt him."

"Hurt him?! What about me?! He hurt me! The only reason you're on his side is because you're his brother! You saw him in that cave with Neji! You heard him. He made his choice, and it's not me."

"Well you can at least still talk to him! So you won't be going out with him but he still cares about you."

"What about Neji then?"

"What about him?! Maybe Sasuke does care about him for reasons I will never know because that kid thinks he's royalty and everyone is beneath him. But he still cares about you! He told me you never wanted to see him again, and he looked broken. I can't force you to like him or be there for him,but he needs you more than you know."

"I... I can't." Hinata fell to the floor, her defences gone and tears fresh in her eyes. Itachi was surprised by this and was stunned momentarily. He eventually walked over to the girl and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms uncertainly. She looked up towards him, confusion swimming in the tears on her cheeks and eyes.

"You can. You're a strong kid, probably stronger than anyone gives you credit for. I used to wonder what you saw in my brother, and what he saw in you, but I know now. You saved him, and he made you stronger. He's learning to love again and you have gained a hell of a lot more confidence. Trust me Hinata, you need each other!"

"Get your hands off my daughter Uchiha!!" Hinata's father entered the house and spotted the pair immediately. Itachi stood up and pulled Hinata to her feet before taking a step away from her, he didn't want to fight again. Glancing down the hall, Itachi could see Neji, Naruto and Sasuke standing there, a group of Hyugas surrounding them.

"Why are they here?" Itachi looked down towards the three boys at the doorway, confused at the presence of his brother.

"Sasuke is here because he once again charged in here, only this time he brought a friend. And Neji is here because that is my nephew and half the reason Sasuke is here... again. Honestly Uchiha can't you keep your brother in line?"

"I do keep my brother inline, but I also let him do what he thinks is right, so shut up and stay out of our business."

"I can't stay out of your business if you both keep running into my home! Why were you near my daughter? You had no right!"

"We wouldn't have to keep running in if those two kids would come out! And I was with Hinata because I'm helping my brother!" Itachi was in the man's face now, towering over him. When no reply was given, Itachi turned away from the small man and back towards Hinata, to find she was gone. He looked down the hall towards where Sasuke was and saw her standing beside him, Naruto standing in front of her, eyeing her curiously. He took a step towards them when a hand came to his chest, stopping him.

"Leave them be Uchiha, let them sort it out themselves." Itachi glared at the small man, but nodded and took a step back to lean against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest in an uncaring manor, once again looking like Kakashi.  
____

Hinata slipped past the older Uchiha and walked towards the three genin, a new confidence to her step.

"Hinata! I need to talk to you! And Neji!"

"I know Sasuke, but let me talk first." She looked from Neji to Sasuke before continuing, not missing the open-mouthed stare Naruto was giving her. "I realise now that I over reacted to you and Neji... back there. And I'm sorry! I just want to let you know that even if you prefer Neji to me, I still want to be your friend! I still care about you Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled at the girl, noticing how a slight blush still crept to her cheeks. "Don't apologise Hinata, you had every right to be upset. And thank you, it's good to know I won't lose you either way!" Sasuke pulled the girl into his arms as they reunited, kissing her on the cheek as they parted, a blush forming on his own cheeks as everyone stared at him.

"It's finally my turn then?" Neji looked at Hinata and Sasuke, still standing closer together than his liking, but spoke anyway. "I know I said this morning I didn't want to see you because I thought your brother would kill me, but that was a lie. I didn't want to see you because I thought you would chase after Hinata, not me. I thought if I didn't let you choose me, I wouldn't be disappointed or hurt. I'm an idiot Sasuke, one of the best ninja in the village, but I'm an idiot." Neji paused for a moment longer, before finally adding, "So this means we're done with all the heart warming apologies and everything right?"

Sasuke laughed at the boy before pulling him into his arms, hugging him like he had Hinata, avoiding Neji's lips as they headed towards his own. He pulled away from Neji, turning to look into Hinata's eyes. "I know what I want now." He took Hinata's hands into his own and squeezed them lightly, lowering his head towards hers. He stopped a few inches from her face and she brought her own head forward until their foreheads touched, but moved no more.

"I agree with your choice Sasuke, I couldn't see us working in a relationship like that for long anyway!" Hinata smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, hugging him tightly before pushing him off her and towards Neji.

"Wait... What? Me?"

"Yes you!" Sasuke smiled once more as he slid his arms around Neji's waist, pressing their lips together briefly. He pulled away from Neji who was still looking at him, not understanding what was going on for once.

"But why? I thought you wanted Hinata...."

"I do, but not like I want you! I want Hinata there as a friend, support. Someone I can talk to, or just sit with like we have done so many times already. But what I feel for you is different! Yes I can sit and talk with you, but it's just not the same! So Neji, I choose you!"

Neji smiled cheekily at his newly made boyfriend before adding in "I'm not a Pokémon you know!"

"Yeah I know. You're much harder to tame!" Sasuke returned Neji's smile with a grin of his own before turning towards Hinata. "Hey you wan~"

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto holding Hinata against a wall, kissing her, while she tried to break free of his clutches. Sasuke looked up the hallway to see if Hinata's father was still there, but both he and Itachi were gone. Ignoring that fact for now, Sasuke launched himself across the room, Neji following him, and going straight for Naruto. His shoulder collided with Naruto's body and they both fell to the floor, Neji going to Hinata's rolled over quickly and sat on Naruto's hips, raising a fist while the other pinned the boy to the floor. His fist made contact with Naruto's face repeatedly and soon, blood was pouring from his face. In between thrown fists and gasps, Sasuke yelled at the boy under him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Sasuke stopped his assault on the boy so he could speak, but found he was either unconscious, or on the verge of stood up from his former team mate, a look of disgust written all over his face. He walked over to Hinata who was holding onto Neji, fear in her eyes. "Hinata are you alright?"

Hinata looked up at Neji, and realised it wasn't him who had spoken. She looked over towards Sasuke and saw the blood on his fists, and the motionless body of Naruto behind him. "Sasuke... your hands!" She took them into her own, examining them carefully, noticing it wasn't Sasuke's blood. She dropped his hands once again before leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed.

Sasuke was about to offer her something of more comfort when two ANBU Black Ops appeared beside them. "Sasuke Uchiha? You have been requested by your brother."

"My brother... Where is he?"

"The Hokage's tower. You are to go there at once." The ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke before anything else could be said. Sasuke looked at both of the Hyuga genin before walking over to the door.

"Itachi is obviously there because the Hokage clearly changed her mind about him or he was brought there. I need to go for him, but I want both of you to come with me." Sasuke never turned to face them as he spoke, but knew they agreed when he heard footsteps approaching.

"What do we do about him?!" Neji threw a look over his shoulder, showing his distaste for the ninja.

"Leave him. I no longer care for him, I no longer care for my team!"

"What about Kakahsi-sensei?" Hinata joked, her voice light but scared at the same time.

"Ah, yeah he's the exception..." Sasuke looked from Hinata to Neji and without another word, the three genin took of through the village and towards the Hokage tower, certain bad news awaited them.  
============================

AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter =D I did!! (How many people are glad Sasuke ended up with Neji... for now.)  
I apologise if you hate the cliff hanger, but I couldn't help myself!!! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters  
=============================================================

Sasuke hurried towards the Hokage tower, dodging and weaving through crowds and shoving people out of his way. The panic flooding his face matched that clenching his heart as he raced forwards, his breaths becoming harder to find at the thought of losing his brother. When he finally reached the tower, he paused momentarily to stare up at the tall building, his breath finally reaching his lungs before he took off once again, not noticing as the Hyugas fell behind. Sasuke threw himself up the stairs and down the corridors before finally reaching the door and throwing it open, forgetting to knock in his haste.

"Lady Tsunade I~" Sasuke was cut off by the sight before his eyes. Tsunade was sitting at her desk as usual, her head resting on her folded hands as she talked to the people in front of her. Itachi stood to the left side of the room, his face grim and only darkening when he made eye contact with Hiashi Hyuga, Genma and Hayate on either side of him. Behind the Hyuga stood the team leaders and the elder ninja, while Iruka stood in front of the desk, his fists resting firmly in front of him. When Sasuke had entered the room, the sudden noise brought everyone's attention to him.

"Sasuke you brat it's about time you showed up!" Tsunade glared at the younger Uchiha, earning herself a growl in response as the boy moved to stand beside his brother.

"Why are we all here?! I thought you were letting Itachi free?"

"I was Sasuke, but Hiashi brought him in demanding he be charged not knowing you already told me briefly about that night. So now I have to decide what to do next." As soon as she had finished the words, Neji and Hinata took their turn to bursting into the room, taking their place beside Sasuke, making sure everything was alright.

"Neji? Hinata? What are you doing here?! Actually, never mind that doesn't matter. Leave here now; this is none of your business!" Hiashi looked from his daughter, to his nephew, noticing how different they truly were.

"No!" The pair spoke in unplanned unison, smirking as they looked at each other.

"Neji leave or I will punish you, and you know what I mean."

Neji paused for a minute before bowing his head, recognising what his uncle meant. "Would you really kill your own nephew?!"

"For going against me? Yes. You know your place Neji, do not forget it."

"So threatening me is a good way to help me remember?"

"It's the only way!"

"Hiashi, leave Neji be. He is part of your clan and a friend of Sasuke's so he has a right to be here." Tsunade spoke and raised her hand to silence the answer she knew was coming. Seeing the hand, Hiashi bowed his head, muttering something under his breath. "Now... where were we?"

"You were saying how the elders want me killed but you can't decide yet because we said the Hyuga clan is the one who murdered my clan. What else would we be talking about?" Itachi's eyes never left Hiashi's, his gaze as smooth and cutting as his voice.

"Oh yes of course. So as I was saying, Itachi I can't just make a decision here and now. I'll give you a trial, both of you! I don't know when, but it will be soon. Sasuke, Neji, Hinata; you're going to have to speak there, as will your father Neji."

Hinata met Sasuke's gaze as she slipped her hand into Sasuke's, a slight blush creeping onto both of their cheeks as Sasuke squeezed her hand, as if trying to make sure she was really there. Itachi looked down at his brother, seeing the slow, delicate movements and grinned softly towards him.

"Lady Tsunade, if you will, I would rather we get this _trial _over and done with now. You be the judge and I will send someone to fetch my brother immediately. I have orders to attend to when I go back home and I do not wish for trivial matters distracting me."

"Hiashi, this is not a trivial matter. You want Itachi killed and he's accusing you for ordering the annihilation of his clan. You better take this seriously or you will be charged."

"Yes Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade looked around at the faces watching her, waiting for her answer. She sighed and once again let her head rest on her folded hands in front of her as she thought it over. "Alright. We'll do it now. Iruka, get away from my desk. I don't remember what you were saying but I don't care anymore."

Iruka complied willingly, taking his place beside Kakashi and whispering in his ear so no one else could hear him. When he turned away from him, the copy ninja looked at him with a small grin in place, noticeable even through his mask. He lowered his head a bit so he could whisper back into his lover's ear.

"Will you two stop it?!" Tsunade rose from her chair abruptly, slamming her hands on the table as she leaned forward. "You are not children! If you want to say something, say it out loud. If it's something we won't want to hear, then now is not the time to be saying it!"

"Yes Lady Hokage. I apologise." Iruka bent his head in respect, glaring at Kakashi as he simply leaned away from him and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Like children do. Silence descended into the room quickly, the only sound being that of loud breathing and a tapping sound as Tsunade sat down in her chair again, tapping her nails on the desk as she waited for the Hyuga to appear. Three sudden clouds of smoke appeared and out of the smoke came two ANBU and Neji's father.

"Sorry I'm late my lady. I did not know I was going to be summoned." He bowed his head and feeling the two ANBU leave his side, he strode across the room, but to everyone's surprise, he stood beside Itachi.

"All right, now that we're all here we will begin. Hiashi, would you like to explain why it is you have brought Itachi here?"

"Well it's simple really. He murdered his own clan and I fear the safety of the villagers. We cannot let a murderer just walk around the village like a free man! He must be punished for his actions!"

"Very well. Itachi, would you like to say anything in return?"

"Yeah." Itachi looked away from Tsunade, staring at the main Hyuga once more. "You're a lying asshole! You know dam well I didn't kill my clan! They were my family. You ordered their execution!" Itachi took a step forward towards the man but was stopped by two hands on his shoulders. He looked at the two men behind him, as if for the first time, and allowed himself to be pulled back slowly; all the while his eyes never left Genma, a grin spread over his features when their eyes met.

"Hey brat! Are you even listening to me?!"

Itachi looked away from Genma and at the Hokage, not even realising she had been speaking. "Ah, no. I was a bit distracted! What were you saying?"

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha in response. "I was saying what evidence do you have against the Hyuga clan? And if you don't pay attention I'll make Genma leave. Got it?"

"Dam Tsunade! If you take, Genma was it, away I'll have nothing else to look at and I'll get bored. But on the subject of my evidence, there's me, those three and probably most of the Hyuga clan kids." Itachi winked at Genma, before looking at Tsunade this time, only looking away to look at the three genin beside him.

"Well that's not very strong evidence. It's just the accused and a bunch of kids. That's all you have?"

"Well Sasuke's is pretty strong because he was there and the Hyuga clan kids have been told all about the murder of my clan by the clan leader. He spoke quite proudly of it, especially seeing as he ordered it. He looks down on Neji's and Hinata's relationship with Sasuke because he is an Uchiha."

Tsunade looked at the three genin, not missing Hinata and Sasuke holding hands. "Is this true? Were you all told stories of this?"

"Yes, that is correct." Once again, the two Hyugas spoke in unplanned unison.

"Neji! Hinata! Do not lie!" Hiashi barked at the two kids, threatening them.

"I'm not the one lying! You are! This whole clan is built on a lie! You claim the Uchiha clan was corrupt, but then what's ours? The main branch of the clan having another family serving them?? How does that seem? If you leave the Uchihas free, I will not expose you." Neji spoke with such determination and bitterness, it left half the room staring at him in awe as he spoke about his clan.

"You know what would happen if you did that Neji? It would break up the clan. You might even start a civil war. Or, you would simply be shunned from the family if we do not kill you."

"I think by now I would rather live without you, than with you!"

"Do not speak so highly Neji, I have no problem setting you straight!"

"Both of you shut up!!" Tsunade was standing once again, her fists slamming into the wood of her desk again, only this time she cracked the wood. "I don't know what family secrets you have, but it is irrelevant! Just tell me the truth Hiashi! Did you order the execution of the Uchiha clan?!"

"No!"

"Then why did you tell your kids you did?! Why tell them stories about the clan being murdered?!" Hiashi and Tsunade were face to face now, each leaning over her desk to meet in the middle.

"Because I wished I had done it! I knew Sasuke was going to be in the academy as Neji and Hinata so I tried to make them hate him! No, I didn't kill the Uchiha clan, because someone beat me to it!!"

"They only beat you to it because you sent them!" Itachi growled at the man who stood away from the desk, only to step towards Itachi.

"I'm getting sick of hearing your voice! Maybe I should send you to your grave with your parents!"

"Maybe you should."

The two men stood still, just staring the other down for a few moments before Hiashi activated his Byakugan and immediately struck out for Itachi's chest, 'gentle fist' style. Itachi slapped the hand off course and then grabbed it, twisting it behind the other man's back. Itachi then brought him to the floor so he was lying on his stomach, before putting his knees on the man's hands and crawling over him so he could lower his head to the man's ear while keeping him restrained.

"You're losing your touch old man, I saw that attack coming even without my Sharingan activated. I'll strike you a deal. You tell everyone the truth, and I will let you live. How does that sound?!" Itachi spat out the words, but kept them quiet so the people in the room wouldn't hear. The older man raised his head a bit so he could look at the Uchiha, his words sour and almost silent.

"I'll admit to nothing that isn't true! It wasn't my fault you went crazy and killed your family." Itachi grabbed the man's hair to pull him back, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the man. Itachi let it be done, he didn't want to start a fight when his freedom was at stake.

"Why do you always interrupt me Kakashi?" He looked over his shoulder to the man who was now standing behind him.

"As revenge for you always interrupting me!" The jounin replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Like children do.

"When did I interrupt you lately?"

"You interrupted Iruka an~"

"Yeah... I remember now. You can stop, I don't need any more images!"

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask at the Uchiha's face. "You sure? I could always fill you in on the details of what happened before you interrupted..."

"Do and I will kill you!"

"Boys, shut up! Why do I feel like I'm always telling you off?! You're dismissed. All of you! I need time to think!! Shizune!!"

The room emptied and Tsunade was left alone with her assistant and their pig once again. The village elders, deciding they had spoken their feelings of Itachi's punishment before Sasuke and the Hyugas arrived, all departed and went home, they weren't needed anymore. Sasuke went back to the Uchiha compound with Itachi, Neji and Hinata. Hiashi and his brother went back to the Hyuga estate, both despising the fact the Hyuga genin went to the Uchiha residence instead of their own. Kakashi went to the memorial stone and Iruka followed him.

----

Kakashi sat against the stone that held so many memories, so many names. So many deaths. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back against the stone while his hands traced over the names engraved on the stone. He could see blood, battles and dying. He could see the face of his former sensei, his team and his lover. He recalled so many memories; sleeping on the roof of his house under the stars with his boyfriend, fighting with Obito when they were mere genin and chunin and even trying to get the bells off of his sensei when they first met. He smiled at this, basking in the knowledge of him being the only person to ever get one of those bells. He was brought out of these memories when a familiar chakra approached and Iruka sat down beside him, resting his chest on the older man's chest while looking up to the masked face.

"I know I didn't put that smile on your face, so what did?" Iruka looked up at the jounin, almost as if trying to read his thoughts.

"I was the best."

After a few moments, Iruka knew Kakashi wasn't going to continue, so he decided to move that conversation forward. "Best at what?"

"I was the best ninja. I made chunin at seven and jounin at eight. I was the best... But who was I proving myself to? I had no one to go home and talk about my day to, no one that cared enough to ask. I was the only one to get the bell off of my sensei. No one before me got it, and no on after. I was the best student, so it was only natural I would grow up to be the best sensei right? That I would take after my own sensei; use his lessons and his methods? But if that's the way it's supposed to be, why do I feel like something is missing? Why do I feel... incomplete?"

"I can't answer that for you Kashi, only you can. But I can be here to help and support you, like I have been and always will be." Iruka could say nothing more as his head was lifted and his lips were pressed against the older ninja's, their warmth leaving him wanting more. Iruka lifted his hands to hold on to the jounin, one hand in his hair, the other around his neck pulling him closer. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other, offering him support as he was lifted up higher. He slid his hands gradually down Iruka's back, enjoying every sound the other made in response to his touches. "I love~"

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake! Is this how the famous copy ninja spends all his time?!"

Kakashi reached into Iruka's pouch to pull out three kunai and threw them towards the source of the sound, his arms still around Iruka. A soft _thud _sound told Kakashi that the kunai had missed their target and had hit wood. He let go of Iruka slowly and stood up, looking around the surrounding area in search of the intruder.

"Show yourself!"

"Oh but if I do that, it would spoil the fun!!" The voice was light, yet dark, threatening, yet reassuring.

"Who are you?!"

"I am the one who has no identity." The voice surrounded them like the trees or the wind so Kakashi could not tell where the man was.

"Who were you?"

"You are very clever boy. But my identity holds no relevance or use so it does not matter."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want nothing, Kakashi. I was merely paying my respects to the dead."

Kakashi and Iruka watched as a lone flower petal danced it's way down from the trees, landing on the stone. When they turned around, they were greeted by a white haired ninja.

"Why are you here? You are not from this village. The fact you do not wear a headband tells me you're not from any village." Kakashi took a step towards the man who's face was covered in shadows, unconsciously stepping in front of Iruka protectively.

"I migrate from place to place... but I was from here."

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to. I came back every now and then to come here. Obito Uchiha... one of the best ninja the land has ever seen. He spoke greatly of you."

Kakashi looked at the man for a moment longer before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, not uttering a word of goodbye. Kakashi turned to Iruka and took his hand, both men looking lost and confused. Kakashi was the first to break the silence. "You could have said something. Anything. Why did you stay silent?"

"Because he was never talking to me, just you. I didn't feel it was necessary or right for me to speak." Iruka looked away from the older man, deciding to keep the rest of his thoughts inside him.

"You could have backed me up..."

"I know Kashi, but you were only asking questions. Not very much for me to say!"

"I suppose you're right..."

"Come on, I know what will make you feel better!" Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand before walking away from the stone, Kakashi watching him carefully.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see."

"What are we doing?"

"Walking."

"Why won't you tell me?" Kakashi was almost whining now, his one visible eye wide. Iruka stopped walking through the crowds abruptly and let go of the other's hand, ignoring passersby. He put his hands to Kakashi's cheeks lovingly, but quickly moved his hands so his fingers had slipped into the mask. When he spoke again, his voice was sweeter than ever, but Kakashi knew he spoke every word threateningly.

"Because Kakashi, it's a surprise! And if you keep asking, my fingers will 'slip' and everyone will see your face! Is that what you want?" Kakashi shook his head quickly, his eyes even bigger at the idea of his face being revealed. Iruka took the other's hand once more and set off again, leading a quiet Kakashi to their destination.

Iruka walked past the shops looking in all the windows before walking into a small food shop, ordering Kakashi to wait outside. The jounin, still paranoid about his face being revealed, complied and stayed outside. When Iruka finally re-emerged, he carried no bag, just a rectangular object. He threw said object to Kakashi and walked past him slowly. He heard the sound of ripping paper, and what he thought sounded like a shriek of delight before the sound of footsteps chasing after him. He felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Icha Icha Paradise!!! How did you know I was looking for it?!"

"Because you're a perverted old man who I know too well! And don't forget you were complaining that you couldn't find it."

"You forgot to add you love me! And how did you get it? They didn't have it in the bookstore."

"I am a teacher Kakashi, people do what I say. And what I told the people in the store was that I needed that book."

"You're the best... sensei" Purred Kakashi into the younger man's ear as they continued to walk, Kakashi still wrapped around him.

"Kakashi, don't tease me like that it's not fair!"

"Tease you like what?? Sensei..."

Iruka stopped walking and turned to the copy ninja, never leaving his arms. "If you don't quit calling me sensei, we will not go back to the Hokage. You know what happens then? Itachi might not walk free and we'll be too busy to stop it. So shut up and let's go! I'm not letting you walk in there late for the second time today!" He pulled out of the man's arms and walked forward, leaving Kakashi walking slowly behind, watching his firm body move with each step as they neared the tower. As they walked up the final steps and turned into the final corridor of the tower, they both stopped before looking at each other and trying not to silently interrupt, they had to make their presence purposely know, but not until they studied the pair, coming to terms with the relationship before them.

Neji's hands were holding Sasuke's wrists, pinning them to the wall on either side of his head as he claimed the boy's lips, his knee resting firmly in between the Uchiha's legs. If the sounds coming from Sasuke were anything to go on, he certainly didn't mind being dominated, much to the two men's surprise. Neji slowly left the other's lips, kissing his way down the others cheek and neck.

Exchanging glances, the two played a game of rock, paper, scissors, deciding who got to interrupt the kids. Kakashi, having played rock paper scissors with Gai many times knew exactly what to do. Locking eyes in healthy, ritual competition and the shaking of fists, Iruka drew paper while Kakashi drew scissors! Kakashi turned away from the man who looked stunned, and took a few steps towards the unsuspecting boys, lowering his head towards Neji's, surprised he still wasn't noticed. "You are supposed to breathe."

Both pair of eyes flew open at the sound of the voice that didn't belong and Neji let go of Sasuke, taking a step back from him.

"Kakashi?! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke tried to put up his non-caring attitude but his breath coming in short quick pants and the soft red that had crept onto his face betrayed him.

"I'm here because I was told to be. Is this how you're going to save your brother? By making out outside the Hokage's office??"

"Leave him alone Kakashi! You're no better!" Iruka came up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head with the book he didn't remember taking back from Kakashi.

"Ouch! But Ruka!!! You know I'm better than those two!" Kakashi looked towards the chunin, and by the red fresh on his face, Iruka knew exactly what the other meant.

"We were waiting for you to get here before we went in. We should have known you would be late. After all, everyone knows Kakashi is known for being late, just as much for being the copy ninja." Neji collected himself faster than Sasuke could and the colour was gone from his face once again.

"You two go on in. I need to talk to Kakashi for a moment." Iruka looked towards the boys, an almost deadly look to them. Both left, opening the door to the office and disappearing behind it leaving Kakashi alone with Iruka.

"Ruka... I don't know wh~"

Kakashi didn't have time to prepare himself before the look in Iruka's eyes changed to lust and he pushed the older man back against the wall, pressing their lips together. "You are such a tease Kashi!"

Kakashi pulled the others mans lips towards his own once again, losing himself to the feeling. Neither noticed the office door open, or the three figures that slipped out of the room.

"Dam kids, you ever stop that?!"

Iruka slipped out of the other's arms to look at the man before them, looking at the familiar silver hair and cheeky grin. His face fell, immediately recognising who the man must be, if Tsunade's face was anything to go by. Kakashi on the other hand, just remembered the face from their earlier encounter.

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible! What are you doing here anyway?! Here to spy on me or something?!"

"No Kakashi... this is Sakumo. Sakumo Hatake. Your brother.  
========================================================

Dun dun dun.... So I'm here writing this, wondering how the hell I got from Sasuke and Hinata, to here!! xD  
And yes, I know Sakumo is his father... but I decided to change it xD It made more sense for what's coming up lols.... but ah, it may take on a second plot.. so NejiXSasuke focus may have to be put off for another chapter xD Please don't kill me O.o

I enjoyed writing this chapter... even if it took forever and didn't want to be written at the start =O But leave me a review and tell me what you thought!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: To state the obvious, I do not own Naruto

Kakashi took a step back from the man at the door, his back hitting against the wall. He started to shake his head, almost as if trying to pretend the man wasn't there. "That's not possible! I don't have a brother! And Sakumo was my father!"

"Your father..." Sakumo looked at the copy ninja, confusion in his eyes. He turned to Tsunade slowly, speaking slowly to match his movements. "Did you tell him that?"

"No... I wasn't around this village when Kakashi was a kid. I'm only here a couple of months. I wasn't even here when the Uchiha clan was murdered."

Sakumo sighed slowly, bringing his hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. He spoke suddenly and almost sadly as he looked at the silver haired jounin against the wall. "Well come inside and I'll tell you everything. All of you. I may as well tell you now seeing as you're going to find out sooner or later." He turned on his heel and entered the office quickly, everyone following him. Everyone, except Kakashi.

Iruka waited until Tsunade had closed the office door before taking a gentle step towards his lover, talking lovingly to the man. "Kashi... Are you okay??" He put his hands on the jounin's face, grey eyes avoiding his own chocolate ones. He was taken by surprise when their eyes met and Kakashi threw his arms around Iruka, burying his head in the younger's shoulder. When he pulled away, Iruka saw a fresh tear rolling from the man's visible eye and he removed it with his thumb before pulling up the headband to wipe the other tears. He left his hands on the jounin's face for a few moments longer before dropping them down to Kakashi's waist again. Kakashi took a step away from the chunin, finding out too late his legs were neither strong nor stable enough to support him. His knees buckled from underneath him and he fell to the ground. Iruka sat down on the floor against the wall and pulled Kakashi into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on the man's lower back as the jounin cuddled into his chest.

"He's not... I'm an only child... Sakumo... my father...." Iruka sat with the man, not saying anything as he tried to calm him down and let him work through his thoughts aloud. They both looked up to the door when they heard it slowly open, revealing three genin. Sasuke took a few steps forwards towards Kakashi, trying to ignore the eyes watching him from the front and behind as he crouched before the silver haired jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei... listen to me. I know it's hard. I know you're hurt and confused but it's alright. I know you don't know what's going on. You feel as if everything you believed, everything you lived for was a lie. You feel as if everything you cared about was wrong and that suddenly everything has to change. But that's not true. None of it is! That pain you feel in your heart, the pain that's slowly spreading throughout your entire being, it will begin to change and fade away. The emptiness that has consumed you will fill and trust me, it won't take long." Sasuke took a shaky breath and looked over his shoulder to look at the two Hyugas briefly, turning back to Kakashi once more.

"I'm not going to say I know how you feel right now, because I don't. But I do know what it means to find a brother. I do know what it means to have someone turn your whole life upside down with just a few words. We both know what it's like to have everything taken from us, and we're both beginning to find out what it means to have some of that back again. Kakashi.... we both have family now. So go in there and listen to what he has to say."

Sasuke stood up slowly and extended his hand, feeling awkward at the gesture for an unknown reason.

"No." Kakashi looked up at his student, surprised at the words and emotion coming from the Uchiha.

"Why not?" Irritation flashed through the Uchiha's eyes, but left when he remembered Kakashi's situation.

"I don't care what he has to say. I don't want to hear it."

Sasuke paused for a minute, smirking as he thought of a reply. "He saved your sorry ass Kakashi. He's your brother; now go hear what he has to say."

Kakashi was about to bark a reply, when he realised something. Sasuke just told him what he had told the Uchiha when Itachi reappeared. He stood up after Sasuke left, muttering something about Sasuke being a brat as he stood shakily on his feet and wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist as they walked in the door.

"...don't care who you are get the hell out of my chair before I throw you out the window! And if you prefer, I will throw you out on the chair!" Tsunade was standing in front of her chair, her hands gripping the arms while Sakumo sat on it.

"I'm quite comfortable here... and besides, if you throw the chair out you'll need to get a new one. If you throw me out, Kakashi will never know what happened. And here he is now." All heads in the room turned to Kakashi and Iruka as they silently entered the room, taking a seat in the chairs on the opposite side of the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, slouching in the chair in his uncaring manner. Iruka sat down beside him and put his hand on the jounin's knee while shooting Tsunade a look that told her to forget about the man in her chair or he would shut her up. In response, Tsunade tightened her grip on the chair and quickly, she raised it at an angle, throwing the man off of it. She put it back on the floor and almost immediately Sakumo was trying to pull her off.

Suddenly, both were pushed back and the chair was gone. By the time they realised what had happened, it was too late. Both turned to the silver haired jounin who had thrown the chair out the window and was now standing at the desk, his fists resting firmly on top of it. "You, shut up. You, start talking."

"Hey brat who do you think~" Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi turning to glare at her, his eyes daring her to continue. When she said nothing, Kakashi sat back down and gestured for the other to continue.

"Right well... I'll start at the start then. No wait, actually Kakashi you tell me what you know about your family and what happened. And what happened the night of the Uchiha massacre." Sakumo sat on the desk, crossing his legs and resting his head on his hands as he sat staring into Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi broke the contact before speaking. "I was abandoned by my parents when I was a couple of weeks old. I don't know what happened to them; I always guessed they didn't want anything to do with me. But now I know something about that is wrong because you are not my father, but you have his name. I was told I was an only child and told nothing about the rest of my family. I didn't care. For all I knew I was the last and I was happy that way because it was better than thinking I wasn't accepted in my own clan." Kakashi paused and looked into the eyes of his brother once more.  
"I don't know what happened the night of the massacre. I arrived the morning after. I knew that Sasuke was alive and he said Itachi was too. So after we gathered the dead, I joined the hunt for Itachi outside the village. Do you know how many died that night? Too many. The entire Uchiha clan, except two. Everybody assumed Itachi was the one to kill them because he ran and he left Sasuke. Everybody knew the only person he ever cared about was him."

Sakumo sighed, and this time he broke the contact and stood up. "Don't hate me."

Kakashi looked at his brother, his eyes wide and panic flooding his covered face, the rest seemed unaffected. "What?"

"What I'm about to tell you will turn your whole life upside down. Everything you thought happened, was wrong. Please, don't hate me Kashi."

"Don't call me Kashi like you know me. Only one person can say that. And he's not you."

"But I knew him. And he can't call you Kashi anymore."

"What? What's that supposed to mean."

"Obito... isn't that who you were talking about??"

"How do you know about that?!" Kakashi stood up quickly and stood beside his brother, towering over him. "How do you know his name?!"

"Because I was..."

"What?! You were _what?_" Kakashi moved his hands up and gripped the man's shirt, pulling him closer as rage began to fill him.

"I was his best friend. Well, except for you of course."

"No. That's not possible! His best friend was~"

"Akio?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kakashi released his grip on the man's shirt, taking a step back from him.

"I'm your brother. But, I was Akio Uchiha. I was from when you were four years old, until the massacre. Since then, I've been a wanderer. I acted like a civilian, not a ninja. Until now. I've come back because I heard of the fourth Hokage's death just recently and now I am the only one who knows the truth."

Kakashi didn't respond. Even if he wanted to words wouldn't form in his throat. He just stared at the man, allowing all emotion to show on his face. Iruka walked over to him and took his hand, offering his presence for reassurance he would be okay. Sakumo smirked at seeing the man taking Kakashi's hand and continued his explanation. He didn't like talking about what happened so everything was spoken quickly and to the point.

"I don't know about the rest of our clan. Mom and dad never spoke about them. We lived in a tiny civilian village not far from here. Dad was a ninja, mom wasn't. The Third let dad stay in the village and marry mom as long as he still took missions and his loyalty remained with the leaf village. He agreed. I was born and dad trained me to be a ninja and one day I was to go to the leaf village and live my life there. Twelve years later, I go on my first mission. Dad was the team leader. When I got home, I was left to tell mom. It was a D ranked mission but it should have been A or S ranked. I was the only one to survive because dad told me to get home to mom. I got home and she blamed me for their deaths; dad's and the two other people on my team. I left and stayed in the leaf village. I returned to her two months later to give her some money I had earned so she wouldn't have to worry as much. She was pregnant. Before dad left, she got pregnant. I stayed with her until the baby was born. Until you were born. Then I went back to the leaf village. When I returned to her the next day, the house and many others were destroyed. A group of bandits had robbed and killed everyone they saw. I left mom's dead body and took you. You were three weeks old, I was twelve. I brought you to the Hokage and reported what I saw. I watched you grow over the next four years, but never once could I speak to you. When I was sixteen, the Third told me to either leave the village or change who I was or you would be in danger. I tried to ask why, but I got no answer. That's when I became Akio Uchiha."

"Stop... Akio Uchiha? I know that name...." Itachi took a step forward, pointing his finger at the man. "I heard father talk about it when the rivalry between the clans began to get serious..."

"Yes and that he would have. If he said nothing at all about me, something would have to be seriously wrong. You see, the Uchihas knew about me and allowed me to join their clan. I changed everything about myself. My face, my hair, may name. Everything. But, when you were about sixteen, Kakashi, I met someone. A girl. Hanabi Hyuga. I didn't know she was married until after I got her pregnant. Nine months later she had a son. Neji Hyuga. She died shortly after birth. It was agreed that Hizashi would father him and I wouldn't show my face in the Hyuga estate again. But even with me gone from there Neji remained, and Neji was mine so the feud only worsened. Six years later they murdered the Uchiha clan. They forced me to watch as they killed every single one of them. When it was over, they took the dead bodies of the fallen Hyugas and tried to kill me, but I escaped from the village."

Sakumo stopped talking there, and bent his head, hiding behind the hair that fell into his eyes. Neji was in Sasuke's arms, trying half heartedly to break free from the grip and murder the man who was supposedly his father, but he was using most of his energy trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Itachi was standing behind them, his gaze falling onto the two Hyuga brother's on the other side of the room, the electricity sparking between them almost visible. Kakashi was sitting still in his chair, looking at the floor while he thought about what was said, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"How do I have the Byakugan? If you are in fact my father, how is it possible for me to have it? How do I have none of your traits?" Neji stopped fighting against Sasuke and stood still, staring at the man claimed to be his father. The man smiled before looking to the Hyuga's eyes.

"That I don't know. I guess your mother gave you the Byakugan and your looks. You say you don't have any of my traits, but you do. Maybe not my looks, obviously. But kid, you have my personality."

"So the war. It was your fault it started? It was your fault so many lives were taken and nothing was done about it?!"

Sakumo's eyes suddenly changed. All the time, they were serious, sometimes even showing signs of happiness or fulfilment. But now, they were sad and held regret. Guilt. Remorse. "Yes. It was my fault. Mine and the Hyuga's uncanny ability for holding grudges and not knowing when to stop. I could do _nothing _as my friends, family and comrades fell before my eyes. I could do nothing to save them, nothing to warn them, nothing to stop what was happening. I saw Itachi run through the compound, hope and fear in his eyes. I saw everyone move out of his way and those who didn't were killed. I made that happen. I saved my brother and in the long run, my stupidity killed an entire clan. I may as well have been the one to kill them." Sakumo brought his hands up and stared at them, seeing blood covering every inch of his bare skin and decorating his clothes.

Neji, deciding it would be wrong to accuse or question the man any further, turned to Hizashi. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you pretend you were my father when you knew all along?! What gave you the right?!"

"They were my orders!" Hizashi barked his answer, his eyes cold and hard. "I was told to so you wouldn't look for your real father or do anything stupid! I was told to keep quiet or they would kill you. Don't think it was easy for me Neji! Your mother betrayed me!"

"Did you kill her?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! I loved her! I loved her even though she... Even though she betrayed me, I still loved her. She didn't even know I knew about them. But now, I have the bastard here and I can't do anything about it. Ever since she died, I had nothing left but you. And you weren't even my son. I took you in anyway and trained you. When Hanabi was born shortly after Hinata's third birthday, we were made slaves to the main branch by order of my brother. He named his daughter Hanabi, because he knew it would kill me on the inside to serve his daughter who shared the name with my unfaithful wife. And he was right."

"Alright... we need to get things sorted out before things get out of hand. Gai, Kurenai, take Hinata, Neji and Sasuke out of here. They will be filled in later but they don't need to be here any longer. Itachi won't be charged for the murder of his clan so he can go too. Kakashi, if you want to take a break and think over what you heard please do. Iruka is not to leave your side for any reason, got it? Sakumo, you are to stay with me. If you even try leaving I will have you arrested. Hizashi, Hiashi, you clearly have things to discuss for a while. I want you back in an hour and if you don't come here before then ANBU will find you and drag you here. Now, you're dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand and slowly, everyone except Shizune left the room.

"I think I'm getting soft Shizune." Tsunade sighed as she sat down in her new chair, thanking Izumo and Kotetsu. "I shouldn't have let everyone go like that."

--------------------------

The room was silent, despite people there. Neji was lying on the floor, resting his head on Sasuke's lap and looking up into the dark eyes while Hinata sat beside Sasuke, resting her head on his shoulder. Itachi was sitting on the couch, watching the three sitting on the floor in front of him, enjoying the warmth of the fire. It was dark outside now and they were all tired. None of them wanted to return to Tsunade, but they knew they had to.

Kakashi sat on the armchair closest to the fire, or rather on Iruka's lap. His head was buried in the younger mans shoulder, his mind still racing from all the new information. Itachi would have laughed at the odd sight of Kakashi sitting on the smaller chunin's lap if the atmosphere wasn't so tense.

"Are we going to sit here silent for the next hour or are we going to discuss what we just heard?" Itachi got up from his seat, and stepping over the genin on the floor, he walked over to the fireplace where he could be seen. "If we go back there without having said a word about it, things will get out of hand. So... who wants to go first?"

The room of quiet faces looked at Itachi, none of them saying a thing.

"I know it's hard, and everything seems crazy but you need to think things through. Seriously, do it now. Try it in your own heads and you'll see it won't make any sense. So, who wants to go first?"

"When did everything change...?" Sasuke brought his eyes back down to meet Neji's, his hand reaching out to the Hyuga's hair. "Not too long ago I cared about nothing other than killing you, Itachi. Now I'm an emotional wreck and I appear to have a boyfriend, a best friend who isn't annoying, a brother I don't want to kill and a sensei that is also an emotional wreck. Not to mention I found out it's my boyfriend's family that killed my family because my sensei's brother got said boyfriend's mother pregnant and that family took it out on the entire clan. How does any of that make sense? Everyone in this room found out something, or everything about their lives was a lie. How is it possible all of this was kept hidden for so long?"

Nothing was said for a while after, everyone letting the words sink in."It doesn't..." Neji's reply was short and quiet, but enough to make the room silent again.

"Kakashi? You and Iruka go for a walk. I know you need to speak and you're not going to do it with us here. So go." Itachi walked over to the pair sitting on the armchair and extended his hand, waiting for Kakashi to take it. When nothing happened, he spoke again. "Kakashi you need to talk about it. You're not the only one going through a hard time and you need to get past this. If Sasuke can get past me, you can get past you're brother and maybe even get along with him." Itachi placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, only to have Kakashi grab it and jumping out of Iruka's lap, he twist it behind the Uchiha's back and spoke in his ear.

"You didn't start a war. You didn't get an entire clan killed. You didn't hang around the village and pretend to be somebody else. You didn't throw Sasuke's first love's name at him in front of the one he loves now. You're not half as bad as that bastard who pretends to be my family. I don't care what he says, he will never be my brother." Kakashi's grip tightened on Itachi's arm until it was almost ready to snap under the pressure. "I don't need to hear anything else from him except that last struggled breath he takes when I kill him. You still want me to talk about it?! You still want me to talk about how I still don't know who my parents were? Or who I wish my brother wasn't?!"

Kakashi released his grip and remained standing as Itachi took a step away from him, rubbing his aching shoulder. "You know, it would be very hypocritical of you to kill him for revenge after telling Sasuke not to." Itachi turned back to Kakashi, who wasn't going to take much more before he snapped.

"I'm not killing him for revenge. I'm killing him, for pissing the hell out of me! I'm killing him for never telling me who he was and daring to bring Obito into this!"

"What was your relationship with Obito anyway Kakashi? You seem to be more than team mates or best friends..."

"That's because we were! He was everything to me! He was my world once! And apparently, that bastard was close to him! I met Akio a couple of times and I never once realised he was my brother! He deserves to die for that!"

"You were dating Obito Uchiha?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that Itachi?"

"No. Just thought I would let you know, he was my uncle and not once did he mention you as anything more than a friend or team mate."

"That's because we kept our relationship quiet. We told no-one and somehow we went out for a year and a half without anyone finding out. When they did find out it was only because he was dead!"

Itachi looked away from Kakashi, and chose instead to look at the three genin on the floor who were staring right back at them. "When Obito was killed, I was devastated and I was only a kid. How do you think Neji would feel if you killed his father?"

"I wouldn't care. If Kakashi doesn't kill him, I might." Neji stood up, Sasuke standing up behind him and Hinata beside. No one could say when, but they had become a trio that no one would be able to separate.

"Fine. But don't kill him. Either of you. Because if you do, you will be arrested or killed. Don't be stupid." Iruka stood up finally and took Kakashi's hand, leading them out of the room.

"He should be arrested Itachi. And that's being more than generous."

"And why's that Sasuke?"

"Because he's the reason our clan is dead."

"But he didn't kill them. He didn't order for it to happen. The only ones that are going to be killed or arrested is Hiashi, Hizashi and anyone who was involved in the killings. I should be let free with Sakumo's story and we can move past this."

"Stop talking like this is nothing important!" Neji took a step towards Itachi, stopping when he felt a hand grab his own but kept talking. "I found out my father is of no relation to me and he is going to be killed. Myreal father, is the reason your family is dead. Kakashi-sensei, is my uncle! This isn't something we can just get over."

"No it's not something I should be taking lightly. But I am because I'm trying to stop chaos spreading throughout the village. There are enough people who want me dead for something I didn't do. So we are going to go back there when we have to and put this all behind us and get on with our lives. We will be making the biggest decisions of our lives soon and they better be ready when the time comes. So tell me kid, what's the point in throwing a tantrum or shouting and screaming?"

Neji stared at the older Uchiha before sighing, and turning back towards Sasuke. When he reached out for the hand, he noticed it wasn't Sasuke's, but Hinata's. He looked up at the girl, who quickly withdrew her hand, a blush creeping onto her face and an apology leaving her lips. Instead of scolding Hinata like he would have before, he pulled the girl into his arms. Hinata's surprise was obvious by the widening of her eyes and the sound that left her lips.

When Neji stepped back, he looked into his cousin's eyes, and he smiled.

"N-Neji?"

Sasuke looked at Neji, and seeing the look in his eyes, knew what to do. Sasuke took a step towards Hinata and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he could see she was blushing so hard it must have hurt. When their eyes met once again, Sasuke stretched out his arms as she fell. Smirking at Neji, he put the girl onto the couch.

"What just happened?" Itachi walked over to the girl, very confused as to why the girl passed out.

"There's something I want to do and I know Hinata gets uncomfortable during it. I'm probably the person that knows her best, believe it or not and I know how to make her faint. It helps with Sasuke of course, if he hugged her first, he could have made her faint but I didn't know how to tell him without telling Hinata too."

"So she's alright?"

"Of course."

"What is you wanted to do? I don't see what she couldn't go through." Itachi looked at Neji curiously before turning back to the girl on the couch.

"Go over there and I'll show you."

Itachi looked at Neji cautiously before turning slowly and walking to the other side of the room as instructed. Upon hearing the shuffle of feet, he decided not to look back. There's only so much times you can see your younger brother making out in front of you.

As soon as Itachi turned his back, Neji turned to Sasuke and grinned. The grin only widened when it was mirrored on Sasuke's face and he took a step towards the Uchiha, wrapping his arms around the younger once in reach. He bent his head towards the Sasuke's and pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the warmth brought by Sasuke's arms wrapped around his neck, hands running through his silky locks. Neji brought his lips to Sasuke's briefly, but pulled away again, content in holding the other and looking into his eyes.

"You are to report to the Hokage's tower immediately." Two ANBU now stood in the middle of the room, looking from the passed out Hinata, to the other two genin in each other's arms to Itachi who was standing on the other side of the room.

"It hasn't been a full hour yet. We have another ten minutes and even then we'd be early. So we'll go up then." Itachi moved towards the two ANBU, smiling darkly.

"It's urgent. If you do not come with us, we will have to bring you by force."

"Fine I'll go. Can't go giving the old lady reason to change her mind about me."

"No not you. Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke and Neji broke apart at this, staring straight at the two masked men. "Why? We were told we didn't have to go back!" Sasuke allowed the confusion and accusation flow into his voice, not caring at the obvious glare he was receiving from behind the masks.

"We don't do why's. We follow orders. And our orders are to bring Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga back to the tower. We were also told if Itachi Uchiha or Hinata Hyuga felt they wanted to return they could. Now that's more than you need to know so will you come quietly?"

"Yeah. I want to know what's happened. Hinata is coming by the way. I couldn't have you tell the Hokage one thing and do another." Neji walked over to where his cousin was lying on the couch and picked her up, putting her on his back. Once he had a good grip of her legs and her arms were around his neck, the ANBU transported back to the Hokage leaving the group to travel on foot.

They got to the Hokage tower in a matter of minutes, but they were shocked by what they saw. Kakashi was sitting on a chair outside the Hokage's office, Iruka putting stitches into his shoulder. Iruka had a bandage of his own wrapped around his abdomen and his arm. Blood was covering both of their bodies, hair and clothes.

"Iruka-sensei.... what happened?" Sasuke stood beside Iruka, leaving Neji to care for Hinata who was beginning to wake up again.

"I'm not even sure Sasuke. All I know is one second we were all talking, the next it was chaos. Talk to Tsunade-sama, I'm sure she knows." Iruka went back to concentrating on the stitches leaving no room for further conversation with the Uchiha. Sasuke waited for Neji and Hinata, watching as Iruka finished the stitches on a scowling Kakashi. When a hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder, he snapped backwards to see it was only Neji. He nodded at the older boy before turning and opening the door.

"Sasuke it's about time! What took you all so long? Sit down, all of you." Tsunade was sitting at her desk, Izumo and Kotetsu on either side of her. Sasuke sat down in one of the three chairs opposite the desk, Neji and Hinata taking the other two while Itachi stood behind Sasuke's chair.

"What happened Lady Hokage? We saw Iruka and Kakashi-sensei outside and neither of them looks too good. Why was there blood?" Neji sat forward, growing impatient of waiting.

"You don't miss a thing do you Hyuga? You already know something bad has happened. Well to be honest, I'm not even sure what happened. All I know for sure is Kakashi was pissed and there was a lot of blood. It started when Sakumo said something to Kakashi about wearing his mask and Kakashi snapped. He activated his Sharingan and his Chidori. It was headed straight for Sakumo but he somehow dodged it and it hit Hizashi. He didn't die right away because I healed him most of the way, but it had hit his chest so he died a few minutes later regardless of my medical skills. Kakashi then started a fight with Sakumo in the middle of the room but no one could get close enough to stop them because they were moving so fast and they had chakra emitting from everywhere so it would have been hard to stop them. Eventually, Sakumo got cornered and Kakashi once again used his chidori. Deciding enough was enough, Iruka pushed Sakumo back and took the blunt of the Chidori, piercing his left side. Unfortunately, his efforts were pointless considering Hiashi threw four Kunai at the man, luckily in less vital places. ANBU are questioning him now to find out why he almost killed Sakumo before they send him to his death."

"Why is Kakashi even here? I thought you told us all to stay away for a while..."

"I don't know why he came here... to finish things with Sakumo is a possibility. He'll be lucky if he isn't charged with the murder of Hiashi Hyuga. He may have already been given the death sentence but that doesn't matter. He did still kill a leaf ninja and I can't guarantee his sanity is still intact." Sasuke was drawn out of asking a question when he heard Hinata's voice.

"Y-you said my father was being held for qu-questioning. Earlier, you s-said some of the other members of my clan would be held too. Who are they?"

"I'm not sure Hinata... but I'm going to find out from your father. I'm sorry, this must be hard on you. All of you. But it must be done. Now that you know, you don't have to stay here. Hinata, if you want to speak to your father you will have to wait until we get something out of him."

"No... I don't have anything I need or want to talk to him about. I... I just wanted to know about the rest of my clan." Hinata stood up and left the room, bowing before she opened the door and slipped outside.

"So... am I free to go _Lady Hokage?" _Itachi smirked at Tsunade, laughing at her scowl.

"Yes. And watch yourself Uchiha. A lot of people won't be happy about this even though I will declare you innocent."

"Yes ma'am." Itachi stood away from Sasuke's chair and left the room, Sasuke and Neji following him.

When Sasuke closed the door he saw Kakashi and Iruka sitting on the chair outside the door, Iruka sitting on Kakashi this time. Hinata was leaning against the wall, Itachi beside her and Neji was walking over to them. Sasuke smiled despite himself, and walked over to Neji, wrapping the Hyuga's arms around himself.

"So what are we going to do now? I doubt Tsunade would be very happy if we stayed here for the next few hours." Sasuke looked to the people around him, waiting for someone to answer.

"How about we go get food? I haven't eaten today because I was supposed to take Naruto out for Ramen a couple of hours ago and I'm starving." Iruka stood up, and pulled Kakashi with him, still wrapped in the jounin's arms.

Everyone silently agreed and started to walk out of the building, already having decided to go to Ichiraku's. By the time they got there, the mood had lightened and it was like everything was all a bad dream. As they all took their seats at the counter, everyone feeling like a new person, a certain knuckle-head ninja made his grand entrance.  
-----------------

And there we have it ^^ Another chapter I hope you enjoyed!  
Sasuke's little speach thing to Kakashi was originally a lot better but I lost that and got a version that wasn't as good D=

10 awesome points for anyone who can guess the mystery ninja at the end xD (Like it's not totally obvious lol)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. But we all know that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Iruka-sensei what happened?! Why are you hurt? Was it the old pervert?! If he hurt you I swear Iruka-sensei I'll kill him. Believe it!"

Kakashi looked at the young ninja, glaring. "First off, I'm not a pervert. Second, you couldn't kill me even if I had one hand tied my back. Third, who the hell do you think you are making accusations like that you little brat!!" Kakashi stood from his seat and was towering over Naruto, sudden anger pumping through his veins.

Iruka stood up and took Kakashi's hand, standing in front of the jounin when he refused to move, cupping his face. "Kashi stop! Listen to me! Calm down. Naruto's just an over-protective idiot and you should know that! You are too after all. So calm down or I'll have to make you!"

Kakashi's visible eye softened and his eyes finally met with Iruka's instead of cutting through him to glare at Naruto. "But he said~"

Kakashi was cut off by Iruka glaring at him. Iruka stood closer to Kakashi and moved his face closer to the jounin's and when he was sure his hands would cover the side of the jounin's face, he pulled down the mask for a slow passionate kiss. Hearing a cat call coming from where they were sitting, Iruka pulled back from Kakashi, replacing the man's mask and blushing furiously. "Shut up Itachi!"

"If I only knew how!" Itachi smirked at Iruka and suddenly jumped out of the chair, running out of the restaurant. Iruka laughed as he watched Itachi run out of the place and after Genma who had just walked past.

"He certainly doesn't waste any time..." Kakashi smirked as the Uchiha disappeared from view. Looking back at Iruka, he placed a chaste kiss on the chunin's lips through his mask and they both sat back down.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me like that!!! Heeeey!!" Naruto was shouting loudly now, earning himself a threatening look from the restaurant owner.

"Naruto if you're going to talk to me or eat, sit down and stop shouting!" Iruka turned in his chair to face the blonde ninja, pointing his finger towards the now empty seat and using his famously known teacher voice.

"Fine!" Naruto sat down in the chair at the end of the counter beside Sasuke, frowning. He ordered three bowls of pork ramen and ate them quickly. When he looked down the counter at the other people there, he saw Iruka and Hinata in a discussion in what he thought to be battle tactics and group formations, Kakashi playing with _his _Iruka's hair and Sasuke and Neji were making out. _Wait... What?_

"What the hell are you doing?!!!" Naruto jumped from his chair, pointing and shouting at Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled away from Neji and glared at the dobe, pissed for being interrupted. "Tch. What the hell does it look I'm doing? Dobe."

"But you're not gay!"

"Well obviously I am. Why else would I be kissing him?" Sasuke stared at the other boy, irritation and promised death visible in his eyes but his voice was as uncaring and cold as ever.

"But... Oh my god! You've seen me nearly naked!!!! We train together! We've even gone into bath houses at the same time on some of our missions!!! And you're gay!!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he was getting too annoyed at the teen too quickly. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like you! I wouldn't check you out if you were the last living thing on earth! I have taste not to mention standards. And guess what, dobes like you don't meet those standards!" Sasuke was standing now, being held back by Neji's arm around his waist.

"Come say it to my face Sas-_gay_!!"

That was it. Sasuke snapped. Sasuke broke free of Neji's hold and lunged himself at Naruto, slamming him into the wall. He pinned the blonde to the wall with one hand, his fist repeatedly slamming into Naruto's body. He felt Neji try to pull him off, but rage was fuelling him now and he continued his assault on the now pleading boy. He suddenly jerked backwards and found himself thrown against the wall, a body pressing against his the back of his own, the arms wrapped under his armpits and joining behind Sasuke's head preventing him from moving them. Sasuke turned his head which was pressed against the wall and saw it was Kakashi holding him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Sasuke?! Naruto's a member of your team! I didn't pass you to have you beat him to within an inch of his life twice in one week!!"

"He deserved it! Both times!"

"What the hell did he do that was so bad?!"

Sasuke tried to break free from Kakashi, but the hold Kakashi had on him only tightened, telling Sasuke he wasn't getting out of this unless he talked. Sasuke sighed before bowing his head in defeat.

"Fine. I'll tell you. The first time I beat the crap out of him was because he forced himself onto Hinata, pinning her to wall. You know how I feel about Hinata and Naruto, so my reasons for my action were obvious enough. And just now, I was still pissed about what he did to Hinata so it didn't take much for him to drive me over the edge. What he said doesn't really matter. Besides, weren't you about ready to kill him about half an hour ago?"

Kakashi released his grip on Sasuke and stood back from him. He was about to walk over to Iruka when he saw Sasuke examining his shoulder worriedly. Sighing, he walked back to the raven and pulled off the boy's shirt so he could examine him properly, ignoring the shouts and attacks of protest and slapping away the boy's hands. Once the shirt was removed, Kakashi swore.

"Fuck!! Kakashi my shoulder isn't supposed to look like that!"

"Relax Sasuke it's only dislocated... I'll just pop it back into place. And if you were smart enough to say 'This hurts like hell' or something this wouldn't have happened. Now come on, brace yourself on the wall. I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt like a bitch."

Sasuke sat on a chair and faced the wall, biting his bottom lip and tensing when Kakashi stood beside him and put a hand on either side of his shoulder. He released a breath he didn't realise he was holding when the hands suddenly left and he heard Iruka shout something about taking Sasuke to the hospital.

"Sasuke! A-are you alright??" Hinata was standing beside Sasuke now, sitting him down and looking worried about how Sasuke looked even more pale than usual.

"I'm fine Hinata, don't worry. It's just a dislocated shoulder." Sasuke smiled reassuringly towards the girl, but arched his back and hissed in pain when he felt fingers sink into his back. A few moments later, Sasuke let his head fall back and groaned, not caring that he was in a public place where anyone could hear him.

"Mmmm...God that feels good..." Sasuke's breath was coming in shorter, faster breaths as he was massaged, the tension draining away, as well as the pain in his shoulder.

"You're enjoying this a lot more than you should be..."

"Mmmm... shut up Neji!" Sasuke arched his back again and gasped sharply when Neji hit a particular sensitive spot on his shoulder. Making a mental note of the spot and saving it into his memory, Neji dug his fingers into it relentlessly, his grin widening as Sasuke's moans grew louder and a deep blush was on Hinata's face. He looked around the restaurant and saw Naruto glaring through his half opened eyes, but the other two didn't even seem to hear Sasuke.

Sasuke brought his hand up to Neji, wrapping it around the Hyugas neck as his back began to arch almost violently off his chair and his moans of pure ecstasy began to change to desperation. Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke stood and kicked his chair out of the way. He threw his arms around Neji, ignoring the shooting pain from his shoulder and fisting Neji's hair as he pulled their heads together, his lips meeting Neji's. His tongue darted in and out of Neji's mouth, moaning when he felt Neji rub his hands down along his thighs. He took small, slow steps until he felt a bump as Neji hit the wall. A gasp escaped both genin as Sasuke felt a hand land firmly on his uninjured shoulder, pulling him away from Neji.

"That's quite enough! I do not need to see my former students all over each other in public! Sasuke, come on you're going to the hospital and I'm coming with you. Kakashi, make sure Naruto's okay and make sure he doesn't come near Sasuke for a while. If Sasuke strains his shoulder he'll only do more damage. Hinata if you want to come with me, feel free. Neji, if you want to come you better keep your hands to yourself! Hearing you massage him like that is one thing, this is another."

"I'll come sensei..." Hinata stood up and bowed her head as she took a step towards the Uchiha, offering him a small smile. When he smiled back, Hinata's face blushed a shade of pink that complemented the girl's skin tone, and looked away from Sasuke shyly. They set off walking soon after, Naruto shouting behind them.

Slipping beside Sasuke, Neji wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist, smiling when Sasuke did the same. His gaze lifted to Iruka's face when he realised he was being watched. "So I can't even do this?"

"Fine. But if there is any kind of inappropriate contact so help me Neji when we are inside the hospital I will throw you out the nearest window and there's no guarantee it will be open."

Neji nodded as Iruka turned away, resuming his conversation with Hinata. He never realised how clever Hinata was because she was so quiet in class and he never talked to her much because she was so shy. Of course he helped her with school work and school training but he never realised how much layers this girl had to her. Underneath her shy, coy nature is a friendly, active girl.

Neji, seeing Iruka was distracted by his talk with Hinata, took off his jacket and gave it to Sasuke, having forgotten he was topless somehow. Once it was on, Neji wrapped himself around Sasuke once again. Smirking at Sasuke as they walked, talking about nothing in particular, Neji let his hand slowly fall down the Uchiha's hip. Resisting the temptation to laugh as Sasuke gasped when Neji squeezed his ass, letting his hand rest in the younger's back pocket.

The hospital came into view quickly and Neji was smiling softly while Sasuke huddled into the warmth of Neji's jacket, resting his head on the Hyuga's shoulder. They entered the hospital and walked over to where one of the nurses stationed at reception stood. When she turned around, her bright smile fell at the sight before here.

Neji Hyuga was standing in his usual clothing and his hair tied up, only this time he had no jacket on leaving him simply with a net top showing his defined muscles. Sasuke Uchiha was standing beside him, their arms wrapped around each other. The nurse realised Sasuke was wearing Neji's jacket and nuzzling into the Hyuga's shoulder. Obviously they were a couple. Her smile suddenly falling back into place as she finished her examination of the other two, her unnaturally cheery voice ran through their ears.

"Hi there. My name's Sayu. How can I help you?"

"It's Sasuke. His shoulder is dislocated badly and I think it may be a little worse than it seems. I thought I would bring him here instead of taking any chances." Iruka looked from Sasuke to the nurse, worry obvious in his eyes and tone.

"Alright. I'll just need a name to admit him under and then I need you to fill out these forms. If you head to room 210 the doctor there will check Sasuke. You can fill out the forms there and drop them back when they're done." The nurse handed Iruka a couple of sheets and a clipboard. He simply smiled and thanked the nurse before walking away.

Iruka sighed as he walked through the hospital after the kids. He hated hospitals. Ever since he was a child and he'd almost died in hospital because his first mission went so wrong he'd hated hospitals. The smell, the doctors and the unnatural cleanliness of them. He sighed deeper when he read the questions on the forms. Hearing a door click open, Iruka looked up to see they were at the room. He followed the trio into the room and closed the door behind him. Seeing Hinata and Neji stand beside Sasuke on the examination bed, Iruka took a seat in the corner of the room where he could watch them closely and began to fill out the form.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had a patient. I do apologise and I hope you weren't waiting long. Really, we do need new staff."

"No it's fine. We just got here." Iruka smiled at the young doctor who had entered the room, despite the fact he felt something was... off, about the man. The doctor spoke again, breaking through Iruka's thoughts.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I'll be your doctor today, well, tonight."

"My name is Iruka Umino. That's Sasuke and he's the one who needs medical attention." Iruka pointed towards where he lay, talking to the two Hyugas. He was annoyed this doctor was talking to him rather than looking over Sasuke. Iruka already wanted to leave.

"Right then." The doctor turned and walked next to the bed, smiling at the Hyuga's as he straightened Sasuke's back."Okay I need you to take the jacket off Sasuke. If it hurts your shoulder to do so, tell me and I'll take it off."

Sasuke didn't answer. He just slipped the jacket off, wincing at the slight pain that shot down his arm. He handed the jacket back to Neji and let the doctor examine him, gritting his teeth. He hated hospitals. Ever since he woke up after the Uchiha clan was murdered he hated hospitals. He hated everything about them. He just wanted to leave.

"Okay it seems to just be a simple dislocation, but when I put it back into place it's possible I might damage some surrounding tissue. To prevent that I'm going to channel some of my chakra into you. It will also help with the pain a little. It's going to be a bit uncomfortable so just relax."

Sasuke gasped as a hand gripped his shoulder and a sudden energy and warmth suddenly rushed through him. It didn't last long, but he was glad when it was over. Feeling two hands on either side of his shoulder, Sasuke gripped the side of the bed, his eyes meeting with Neji's.

"One... Two..." Kabuto pulled Sasuke's shoulder back into place, a piercing scream sounding through the room. Hearing the scream, Iruka dropped the clipboard and jumped towards Sasuke. He sat down beside the Uchiha who was nearly howling, and giving the two frozen Hyugas a glance, he pulled Sasuke into his arms.

"What the hell did you do to him?!! It shouldn't be this painful!" Iruka was highly pissed now. He knew Sasuke hated hospitals as much he himself did, but the fact that the Uchiha was in so much pain gave Iruka all the reason and permission he needed to hold the boy in his arms.

"It shouldn't have hurt that much at all. I used my chakra to heal the slightly damaged tissue and then I channelled it through his system to take away the edge of the pain.... I don't know what went wrong!"

"You gave him some of your chakra!!! Are you an idiot? No wonder he's in pain! His chakra system is different to most shinobi's. His body will only accept chakra from a pure blood family like the Uchihas or the Hyugas! Seriously don't you know anything?!"Iruka turned away from the doctor and faced the two Hyugas who had finally snapped out of their shock induced trance and were now standing near the end of the bed.

"Listen you two, I need you both to channel your chakra through Sasuke okay? I need you both because I'm not sure how much he'll need and I don't want one of you running low. Can you do that?"

Both genin nodded and walked over to where the pair sat but when Iruka tried to move Sasuke, the boy was holding onto him and wouldn't let go, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Neji come here quickly. You need to calm him down before he over does it and kills himself. His pulse is going too fast, he's overheating and I'm sure his chakra is moving too quickly as well."

"Me... why not you? I don't know what to do..."

"Because Neji you have an emotional connection with him neither me nor Hinata have... I can't believe I'm about to say this, but kiss him if you have to and channel chakra there. It would get to his head faster who you are and help him relax."

Neji felt a shy blush creep onto his cheeks as he stepped towards Sasuke. Hinata turned around, as did Kabuto. Iruka wished he could turn around, but Sasuke was holding onto him in a way which meant he could only turn his head slightly but he could still see them in his peripheral vision, his mind never registering the fact that he could close his eyes. He felt the weight shift in the bed as Neji sat in front of him, reaching out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke... it's me Neji... What's wrong??" Neji stared at Sasuke's back, hearing soft whimpers that began to escape the boy. Neji slid forward on his knees and put his hand on Sasuke's back, moving Iruka's out of the way. "Sasuke listen to me... it's alright. I'm here for you..." Neji still got no answer. Looking up at Iruka uneasily, he put his hand under Sasuke's chin, tilting his head back so his full, slightly damp face was in view. Neji wiped away the trails of tears that had escaped Sasuke's eyes. Bending his head down, he met Sasuke's lips, smiling softly when Sasuke began to slowly respond to his movements.

All at once, their positions changed. Something inside Sasuke snapped and he released his hold on Iruka and throwing himself at Neji, he pinned the Hyuga to the bed, exploring the boy's mouth with a sense of familiarity and dominance. Iruka glanced at the two boys and it took all of his will power not to separate them as there was a soft glow about them meaning Neji was still channelling his chakra into the other. Standing up, Iruka walked over to Hinata and led her out of the room, a dark blush covering her face. When he was outside, he waited for Kabuto to exit before closing the door behind him. Iruka glared as he watched the doctor walk away, as if he didn't just mess up so badly.

"Am I mistaken, or didn't you come here with three genin?" Iruka jumped at the sudden voice purring into his ear and the arm around his waist. His automatic reflex of reaching for kunai was stopped when a hand gripped his own and the realisation of who it was sunk in.

"Shit Kakashi don't do that!" Iruka sighed as he let himself fall backwards into the jounin's arms, smiling when he felt a scratchy material nuzzle into his neck.

"So I'm guessing you left Sasuke and Neji alone. Is he alright?" Kakashi kept his head still on Iruka's shoulder. To everyone else, he would have sounded like the lazy, uncaring jounin he was known for, but Iruka could sense the worry in Kakashi's voice. He knew Kakashi hadn't meant to hurt Sasuke and he was afraid he might have injured his squad member.

"He's fine Kakashi. That idiot doctor fixed his shoulder but he also put his own chakra into Sasuke's system. How could he not know about that?!" Iruka looked away from Kakashi towards Hinata and saw her walking down the hall with Sakura. Since they were alone, Iruka turned to face the jounin, wrapping his arms around his neck. They stepped back against the wall, moving so passersby could actually pass by them.

"I don't know either... But did that doctor seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah... I couldn't put my finger on where from though. And you know me, I always remember a face!"

"I know... haven't you said that a million times before." Kakashi leaned down, resting his chin on the chunin's head. Suddenly, said chunin tensed.

"Shit!! Kakashi, I know where I've seen him before!!" Kakashi just blinked, waiting for a continuation of that explanation. "Kakashi! He's a ninja from the sound village! He's entered the chunin exams countless times over the past couple of years and never once has he passed!"

"Fuck! Your right how the hell did I miss that?! Ruka, go tell lady Tsunade. I'll alert those two and go look for him!"

"Hell no! I'm not going to report to the Hokage while you look for the bastard that hurt my Sasuke!!"

"You're Sasuke??"

"Oh ah... I mean..."Kakashi looked at the chunin, very confused. Reaching down, he took the forms that were in Iruka's hand and almost dropped them again.

"Are you really...."

The chunin simply nodded, his eyes never meeting Kakashi's. "When Sasuke was found, it was soon after I had refused to take the jounin exam, I only wanted to be a teacher. I didn't, and still don't have the heart to do what you do. The Hokage understood this and granted my wish, under one condition. I look out for Sasuke, not as a father because I was still young, but as an older brother. As Sasuke grew up I tried to get close to him but he wouldn't open up. No one knew I was taking care of him and soon before he graduated he moved out. We don't talk about it and we think of each other as sensei and student. Now that's the end of it. I don't want to hear you say anything more about it!"

Kakashi was about to reply when he caught the look in the chunin's eyes. He nodded slowly and just stood still, holding the younger man against himself. Iruka pulled away slightly, tilting back to see the other's face.

"We should probably call the boys... and do something about Kabuto... but before that you're going to see your brother!"

"No!"

"Yes! Kakashi he's your brother! Sure he's a bastard but you nearly killed the man and I know you have unanswered questions about your past. Kashi, he has those answers. Talk to him."

"If I talk to him this one time, will you let me forget about him and move on?"

"Yes..."

"Why are we still here then?"

"Because we have to get Neji and Sasuke...."

"Right... hurry up and get them then!"

Iruka laughed at the impatient jounin and was about to walk in, but he froze, his hand on the door handle. "Kashi you get them!" Iruka turned and quickly grabbed the older man, pushing him in front of the door. Kakashi just looked at the chunin, very confused.

"They were my students and I partially raised Sasuke. I don't want to walk in on something that will scar me for life!"

"How old are you again?"

"Younger than you!"

"By a year!"

"Still younger!! Now go!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows but did what he was told. He looked at the two boys and all he could do was smile. "Ruka... come here!"

Iruka entered the room cautiously, poking his head in the door before the rest of his body. His eyes softened immediately. Sasuke had straddled Neji's hips, and had leant forwards now with his head on Neji's chest and his hands holding onto Neji's shoulders. Neji had his arms resting on Sasuke's lower back, his jacket covering them both. The thing that both sensei's found adorable about the pair and that moment was that they were sleeping.

Iruka walked over to the bed, a gentle smile on his face as he stood over Sasuke and shook his shoulder gently. The genin didn't respond. "Kashi come here."

Kakashi walked over and turned around as Iruka gestured. Feeling a weight on his back, Kakashi saw Neji's head on his shoulder. "And I'm carrying him why??"

Kakashi grabbed the Hyuga's legs and turned to watch as Iruka picked up Sasuke in the same way. He walked out the door slowly after Iruka, following him to his brother's room. Iruka turned to Kakashi when they were outside the door, offering him a reassuring smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Now can we get this over with? I'm sick of this place." Iruka nodded and opened the door and stepped in, Kakashi on his heels. They both backed out quickly, their eyes burning.

"Shit! I just saw my brother~"

"Don't say it Kashi... let's just forget we ever saw that!"

"But he's doing it in a hospital! What if the two kids had been awake to see it?"

Iruka turned and started to walk down the hall, Kakashi following him. "In all fairness though Kashi, it's not as if they were actually doing it. Who knew your brother would be~ Oh. Shit." Iruka stopped and suddenly took off back down the hall. Kakashi followed, very confused for the hundredth time that day.

Iruka burst into the room, catching the half naked man leaving through the window. He grabbed the culprit's foot and threw him across the room, the man hitting off the wall and slumping to the floor.

Kakashi was about to burst into the room when he remembered he had Neji on his back. Seeing Sasuke slumped on the floor just outside, he dropped the Hyuga beside the other sleeping boy and entered the room.

"Kashi thank god. You take care of him, I'll check your brother!" Iruka walked over to the bed, the injured man looking fragile and broken. His hands were bound by chakra wire, a gag in his mouth and he just seemed confused as to where he was.

Iruka wiped the man's tears, trying and failing to calm the man on the bed. He set him free of his bindings and stood up, walking over to where Kakashi stood not even speaking to the man whose throat was now under his foot.

"Itachi?!" Iruka staggered backwards, almost as if he'd been dealt a physical blow. "What... how?!"

Itachi smirked up at Iruka, but choked when Kakashi leaned on his foot, threatening to crush his throat. "What happens if you kill me? Do you become a rogue ninja?"

Kakashi released his foot and sat on the man's chest, his knees keeping Itachi's hands out of use. He leant down so he was inches apart from Itachi's face before growling at the man "I will not become a rogue ninja for killing the likes of you because you are a traitorous bastard! You not only betrayed this village, you betrayed your brother!! You are either going to die by my hand or Tsunade's! So tell me, did you kill the Uchihas?!"

"Tch... Normally, I'd just kill you here and leave. But not this time. I've realised I've nothing to live for anymore. I just hoped you wouldn't have caught me before I did what I came to do... So if you want to know everything, get the hell off me and at least put me into a comfortable chair. I'm not going to stay here for the next hour while you sit on me."

"Why should we do anything you say?! It doesn't matter anymore. We were stupid enough to believe you and let you back here. You're going to die and I want to do it! As your old sensei Itachi, I want to be the one to kill you!!"

Kakashi felt a hand fall on his shoulder and grip it tightly, pulling him back a bit. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Iruka standing there, his eyes pained and troubled, his head shaking slowly. Solemnly. "Don't Kashi. I want to hear him."

Kakashi could hear the strain in Iruka's voice. He knew the chunin wanted to just cry. He had been wrong about Itachi and people got hurt because of that. He had spoken on behalf of Itachi, and the guilt would slowly eat at him. Kakashi stood slowly, gripping onto Itachi in case he made a run for it. He walked out of the room and pushed open the next one. Seeing it was empty, Kakashi threw Itachi into the chair and tied him there using chakra wire. He knew Sharingan would be useless against Itachi's.

"Now... speak." Kakashi stood in front of the chair, crossing his arms over his chest and resisting the temptation to run over to the bed where Iruka was now sitting and comfort the younger man.

"Where'll I start?"

"Just tell us what the hell you wanted to do here, if you really did kill the Uchihas and what you were doing to Sakumo!"

"Well well well... it seems you do care for your brother Kakashi. But before I get into that, I'll tell you what I wanted to do. I wanted to break Sasuke! He seemed to have pretty much gotten over me killing the Uchiha clan and I couldn't have that. I wanted to get him to trust me, I just never realised he wouldn't until you two did two. Somehow I tricked both of you and I grew on you. You and Sasuke both, Kakashi sensei. I want to break his soul so his drive to kill me is sparked once more but this time, he will hold nothing back. He will leave the village to grow more powerful! He will betray you all like I did once. I have a feeling I know where he would go, but I can't be too sure just yet. But now that I'm going to die, will he even need to leave?"

"Sasuke wouldn't betray the village. He has loyalties, responsibilities. He belongs here. He will _never _be like you!" Kakashi was spitting the words at the man in the chair, refraining from killing him. "You don't deserve a life Uchiha, and I would be more than happy to take it for you."

"Shut up Kakashi! We both know you're not going to kill me, not while Iruka's around. And wait a minute, did you just tell me I didn't deserve a life, and not give me that 'I abandoned my friends so I'm worse than scum' speech?"

Kakashi darted forward, pulling kunai out of his pouch and closing the short gap between them so fast, even most ANBU wouldn't have seen him move before it was too late. But yet, a hand landed on his own, the other wrapped around him, resting on his chest and a head was on his shoulder.

"Kashi...."

"Ruka... He doesn't~"

"I know.... but you can't do it. Tsunade would not let it slide and I wouldn't be able to do much to help you if she declared you a rogue ninja. So don't. Let him be taken by ANBU. Let him die, but not by your hands. Kashi, they're already stained with too much blood. I know that more than anyone because I'm the one that helped you. If you kill him, you'll disappear somewhere I can't follow."

Kakashi let the kunai fall from his grip and his hand followed it, landing at his side as he took a defeated step backwards and welcomed the chunin's open arms. He leant against the man's chest and smirked when he realised the chunin was smaller than Kakashi remembered. "Let me ask him one more thing then..."

Iruka looked up at the jounin, wondering what to say. He sighed before nodding and pushing against the jounin so he could lean on his shoulder.

"So Itachi, first you claim not to have killed the Uchiha clan, now you say you did... tell me. Did you kill them or not?"

"You really want to know Kakashi-sensei? I'll tell you. I killed them. Not all of them, just most. I had help from some of the Hyugas of course. They jumped at the oppertunity to kill my family. Of course, being the clan leader Hizashi couldn't risk doing anything himself so he send Hiashi and a select few to help me. I saved Sasuke because I wanted him to suffer. I had a feeling at some stage in his life he would begin to get over the incident, which is why I requested help from the Hyuga's. They would take the blame for everything. That's why the Hyuga's were afraid of me. They were afraid if word got out I had something to do with my clan's murder, they'd be killed by me. So now, I'm back to make his life a living hell... But I don't feel like it anymore. I just want to die."

Kakashi stared at the Uchiha who was staring back at him and made to move closer, but the arms around him kept him in place.

"Come on then... We'll report him to the Hokage and she can deal with him. We'll check on Sakumo and make sure he's looked over. Then we'll go look for Kabuto." Iruka released Kakashi and walked over to the door, opening it and stepping out, leaving it open for Kakashi.

Kakashi made a few hand signs and summoned his hounds. "Pakkun, Sheba, Jesse, I want you to watch this bastard. If he moves, you attack. If he breaks free, you call the rest of the pack and you get him. I do not want this bastard to escapes no matter what! Understand?"

"Yeah boss. We got it. Go already!" Kakashi nodded at his loyal friend and started to walk out the door, trying to ignore the cries from Itachi.

"You know rape is the easiest way to break someone? And man was it fun to do with Sakumo. I mean he really~ Agh!! That dam dog bit me!!..."

Kakashi smiled as he walked out the door, closing it behind himself. He watched Iruka walk into the next room to Sakumo sliently, knowing that was his way of being told to go tell someone. He started to walk towards the reception desk when he nearly fell over the pair on the floor. Sasuke was sitting on Neji's lap, his eyes squeezed shut and a few tear trails glistening on his cheeks. His hands were gripping tightly to Neji's shirt, shaking slightly. Neji had his arms wrapped around the Uchiha, rubbing circles on the boys back and his eyes looking up to meet Kakashi's.

"Oh shit... he heard?"

"Yes. I woke up when you just dumped me on the floor, and Sasuke woke up about the same time because when you dropped me, you dropped me onto him."

"Shit..."

"Go do something for your own brother already. I'll take care of Sasuke. I'll take him back to the Uchiha compound and I'll stay with him. Don't worry. Now go!"

Neji stood then, holding Sasuke by wrapping his arm around the boys back and legs.

"Here, I'll help. Hold onto my arm." Neji did as Kakashi ordered, standing on his toes to reach when Kakashi raised his arms. He smiled when he saw Kakashi perform the few hand signals for the transportation jutsu.

"Here we are." Kakashi looked around the dark room of the Uchiha compound's main room. "Take care of him Neji. I'll be back with Iruka as soon as I can. If you feel it necessary, summon the Hokage. Understand?"

"Yes. Now get out of here!" Kakashi laughed at the Hyuga, but understood. If Iruka was like Sasuke was, Kakashi would want to be alone with him too. He preformed the hand signals once more and was back in the hospital. He caught one of the nurses and brought her into the room Sakumo was in.

When the nurse saw Sakumo, she quickly called in three others and a doctor and they began working around him immediately. They told Iruka and Kakashi to leave, and with a bit of a struggle, the pair was standing outside the hospital and replayed the events that had happened in a matter of minutes. ANBU had taken Itachi and were on their way to the Hokage tower, the hounds were going over to see Sasuke and Kabuto had been found and was joining Itachi.

"I can't believe he tricked us like that... how the hell did we fall for it?" Iruka sighed as he fell into Kakashi's arms, the pair holding each other outside the building.

"I'm guessing he used the Sharingan... It's the only explanation I can think of."

"But what if we were just stupid. Kashi, what if we just believed him because we wanted to? We let him in here, we stuck up for him in front of the Hokage and you've seen what he did to your brother, you heard what he wants to do to Sasuke and you know what he did to the Uchiha clan. How can anyone ever forgive us?"

"Listen Ruka, it'll be alright. We made a mistake but we won't be punished or hated. Sasuke's fine, he's with Neji. Sakumo will be fine. We will be fine!" Kakashi pulled down his mask and met the younger's lips, watching for anyone that might pass by. When he pulled the mask up, he smiled. "Come on. Let's go check on Sasuke."

"Yeah. I just hope Sakura and Naruto don't hear about this anytime soon... I don't want to have to put up with Naruto's yelling and Sakura's crazy obsessive lust for a guy who isn't even straight."

Kakashi laughed as he felt Iruka wrap his arms around his waist again. He performed the hand signals for the transformation jutsu once again and they were standing in the Uchiha's room. Sasuke must have calmed down a lot if he had a half naked Neji on top of him and teasing his neck before biting down playfully, the Uchiha moaning loudly.

Iruka backed out of the room, pulling Kakashi with him. "If I see them like this one more time, I am going to kill someone!"

Kakashi laughed at the chunin and led him away from the bedroom, not wanting the soft moans from the boys to stay in his or Iruka's memory. "How about you see yourself like that then... sensei."

Kakashi purred at the teacher and almost laughed when he saw the look Iruka gave him. "I think, Kashi... that is a very good idea." Iruka pounced on the man and they both tumbled backwards, glad to have made it into the living room as they fell over the arms of the couch and landed squarely on the soft cushions.

Kakashi flipped them over so he was lying over Iruka, attacking his neck much like Neji had done for Sasuke, one thought running through his mind before being drowned out by lust. _I want to kill that bastard... I need to kill him now. _

*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN: **Bleh... very slow update . Well I hoped you liked the chapter ^^ It required a lot of editing and I changed quite a bit in that editing stage xD Good news (I think) The story will probably be longer!! =P  
So review and tell me what you thought ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kakashi lay on the couch still, the sleeping form of Iruka laying on top of him. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through the chocolate locks as he stared at the ceiling. His attention was caught by a small cough coming from beside the couch, and he sighed when he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want to see my brother." Sasuke's voice was uncaring, but Kakashi could feel the icy chill dripping from each word that related to his brother.

"You can't. The Hokage's still talking to him."

"You don't know that! She could have finished speaking with him hours ago! I need to talk to him, and I need to talk to him now!"

"Sasuke, it's four o clock in the morning. Go back to sleep and we'll go later."

"I don't care what time it is! I want to talk to him. He could escape so easily!"

"Dammit Sasuke he's not getting out! And he's not getting in here. You have Neji in there with you and the two of us are out here. Now go back to sleep and I'll get you up in two hours to go. Got it?"

"No! Kakashi you don't understand! You don't get the betrayal; you don't feel the pain I do!"

"I thought my parents abandoned me. I thought I was the last of my clan! My brother just showed up and he's using the name I thought was my father's. I just realised that everything about my life was a lie! Everything, except what I made myself!" Kakashi broke the hard stare he had been giving Sasuke to look down at the sleeping man on top of him, looking back at the Genin when he spoke.

"It's not the same!"

"How is it different Sasuke? Tell me!!" Kakashi slid off the couch, succeeding in not waking the chunin. He stood beside the Uchiha, waiting for an answer he didn't expect.

"Because he didn't kill your family! He only never told you it existed. You didn't live your life wanting only revenge. You didn't spend your life alone, nightmares haunting you every time you closed your eyes. You were not a child when they were taken from you."

"Oh yeah, my case is so much better. I grew up not knowing the love a parent gives a child. I never got a hug or a well done when I aced my tests or learned a new attack. I never had someone to say goodnight to, to say I love you to. I grew up emotionless. I cared about nothing other than getting stronger and living strictly by ninja laws. When I first joined my genin team, I always lectured them for being reckless and noisy. If they tried to help me or each other, I told them to forget it and ensure the mission is completed. I had dreams that I had a family. I had nightmares of being alone. I never knew emotion until I lost everything. When Obito and everyone else were killed by that Sand Ninja, I found my lost emotion. I was filled with rage and revenge every day until I killed the bastard."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, almost feeling ashamed, his features showing nothing. "Tch. It's still not the same. Now, are you going to let me go, or am I going to have to sneak out?"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him on the ground, sitting on the Uchiha. "You don't know what you're saying! You will go back into bed and you will speak with your brother in the morning, no negotiation! Got it?"

Sasuke glared over his shoulder to the silver haired jounin, muttering out an answer.

"What was that?"

"I said fine!"

Kakashi stood up quickly and pulled Sasuke with him, before throwing the teen into the arm chair by the fire. "Why do you want to see him all of a sudden Sasuke? You're not going to kill him, so why?"

"Because I want to hear everything straight from him, not Hokage-sama! I want to see his face, when I tell him he's going to die. And then I WILL kill him! No one will take this from me sensei, no one! Not you, not Tsunade, not even Iruka-sensei! So just stay out of this, it's none of your business!"

"Sasuke, this became my business when you decided you wanted to throw your life away for revenge."

"He betrayed me! Not once, but twice and you let it happen! You made me listen to him, you made me trust him! You could have stopped him, you could have killed him! But no, you led him to me and made me trust him again! Sensei, it's your fault!!"

Sasuke was standing now, his fists clenched by his sides as he struggled to hold back his tears. When he finally looked up into the room, he saw Iruka standing beside Kakashi and Neji was walking towards him while Hinata stayed by their senseis.

"Sasuke..." Neji's voice was a bare whisper as he took a few more steps closer to the Uchiha, closing the distance. His eyes met the Uchiha's, who was simply standing there, watching Neji as he edged closer. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's lower back, sighing softly when Sasuke returned the gesture and buried his head in the Hyuga's shoulder. He fisted Neji's jacket as he still held back his tears, not wanting to show his face.

"Sa...Sasuke?"

Hearing the timid voice behind him, Sasuke raised his head to face Hinata. He looked into her eyes, and then down to her outstretched hand. He took a shy step forward, out of Neji's arms and took her hand, letting her lead him away. They both walked through the village bare-footed and hand in hand. Sasuke smiled despite himself, realising where Hinata was taking him.

She dragged him on further and when she reached the end of the pier, she sat him down and went off, returning a few minutes later with bits of wood. She dropped them on the ground and rearranged them to make a suitable fire. Turning around to face Sasuke, she spoke quite timidly once again.

"Um... Sasuke-kun? Would you mind...?" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder and returned the smile Sasuke offered as he stood and made the hand signs. He sat down after performing the jutsu and Hinata made her way towards him, settling herself in his arms. After sitting a few minutes in the comfortable silence, Sasuke lay back and pulled Hinata with him, still never leaving each other's grasp.

Hinata sat up quickly at the sound of rustling leaves and moments later two figures came crashing down onto the pier. Hinata walked over to them and recognised them immediately as Sakura and Ino. The pair scrambled to their feet, momentarily glaring at each other before turning to Hinata.

"Beat it Hyuga!" Ino stared at the shy girl, making herself taller like animals used to, to prove their dominance.

"No Ino, you leave!"

"What do you think you're doing here with Sasuke? He wouldn't go for a girl like you!"

"Ino shut up!! She's done nothing wrong!" Sakura elbowed Ino into the side, trying to shut her up.

"She's trying to steal Sasuke from me Billboard brow! So if you don't like it, leave and take her with you!"

"Sasuke would never d-"

"Both of you be quiet and leave!" Hinata stunned the two arguing girls by shouting at them louder either had ever heard her. "Sasuke likes neither of you! Sakura, you obsess over him and all you do is mess up everything. Ino, your blonde, over preppy and an obsessive fan girl! Neither of you have a chance with him so stay away from him."

"How dare you say-" Sakura was cut off by Ino flying past her, her fist brushing past the girls long pink hair. She sailed through the air, aiming straight for Hinata. Her fist was about to hit Hinata's face dead on, when Sasuke appeared behind her, his hand stretching over Hinata's shoulder to catch Ino's fist his head on the other side of hers. Still having a firm hold on Ino's fist, he swung her around and grabbed her other wrist before throwing her into the lake.

"Sasuke-Kun!!" Sakura took a step forward, but backed up quickly when Sasuke's dark eyes turned to her.

"I refuse to believe you are dating that... that... that HYUGA!!!!" Ino pulled herself onto the pier, slightly gasping for air as she wrung the water from her ponytail.

"Want me to prove it?!" Sasuke turned back to the annoying blonde, half tempted to use his Sharingan and just kill her.

"Yeah Sasuke! Prove it, and I'll leave you alone!"

Sasuke turned from the girl suddenly and marched over to where Sakura was chatting with Hinata as if they were best friends. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into his arms holding her tight against himself. He bent his head low, whispering something Hinata didn't hear before bringing his lips against hers. They stayed like that, their lips moulding together until Hinata pulled away, confusion lining her dangerously scarlet face.

"Point proven?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to look at Ino, his body still leaning into Hinata's smaller one.

"Yes..." Ino stormed past them and went straight past Sakura, headed for the village.

"Sa-Sasuke??" Hinata looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to be staring into the distance.

"Oh... yeah?"

"Why did you...." Hinata looked away from Sasuke, averting her eyes to the ground, unable to finish the sentence.

"Oh... Why did I kiss you? To get rid of Ino! Sorry if I shocked you..."

Hinata nodded slightly before turning to Sakura, who had started to walk away when Hinata looked at her, knowing the Hyuga wanted privacy.

"Sit down Sasuke..."

Sasuke sat like he was told, keeping his eyes on Hinata as she shuffled about the pier, finally settling in front of the Uchiha, playing with the strings of her jacket. "So... How are you feeling?"

Sasuke blinked for a minute, simply staring at the shy girl who had grown out of her stutter around him. "I'm fine..." Hinata simply stared at him, waiting for more. "I am..."

Hinata paused for staring into Sasuke's dark eyes, sighing heavily before continuing. "I want to know what you think about Itachi... What you _really _feel!"

"I...I'm fine about it."

Hinata looked away, almost irritated before looking back and bringing her hand sharply across his face. Sasuke simply brought his hand up to his cheek which now had a hand print on it.

"What was that?!" Sasuke backed up quickly, almost falling down as soon as he stood up.

"You're not fine! If you were fine, you wouldn't go to Kakashi-sensei at four in the morning demanding to see your brother! Tell me Sasuke, talk to me!" Hinata made her way over to Sasuke, looking up into his eyes. "Stop hiding..."

"I... I feel betrayed..."

Hinata nodded as she sat down again, Sasuke following her.

"Talk about it, out loud...."

"Itachi left me... twice! He killed my clan, I think... with help from the Hyugas. I need to talk to him, to make sure. With Kakashi getting a brother, Itachi claiming he didn't kill my family and then he did, you and Neji suddenly worming your way into my life I'm just so confused. I... I don't know what I want, who I want or who I am. I've never been as close to anyone as much as I am to you, not even Itachi. I don't know who or what to believe... If I should run away or stay... If I should kill Itachi or not..."

Hinata slid forward on her knees until she was beside Sasuke, pulling him into her. His head was resting in the crook of her neck while her arms wrapped around his neck, rubbing the back of his head comfortingly.

"Come on, let's head back to your house. We'll get something to eat and then see Itachi. Fair?"

Sasuke pulled his head up, staring into Hinata's eyes. He bent his head, smiling slightly as he brought his hands to the side of Hinata's head. He brought his head forward, his lips aiming to kiss the girl's forehead, but missed when she looked up, instead meeting her own lips. He was about to pull away when he heard what sounded like a moan and a gasp escape the Hyuga's lips. He found himself unable to resist the temptation of slipping his tongue in between the now parted lips.

Coming to his senses, and remembering which Hyuga's mouth his tongue was now in, he pulled back and his eyes snapped open, meeting the others widened ones.

"Hinata I-"

"Don't say anything Sasuke... L-let's just forget that happened!" Hinata stood up abruptly, trying to dismiss the red that covered her face and neck, as well as the constant shiver running down her spine.

Sasuke was about to speak to her further but didn't have the chance as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, probably now in his house. He teleported himself after her, wanting to apologise.

He stood in his kitchen and his jaw dropped while his eyes widened and he found himself unable to move, and unable to look away despite the fact every second he spent looking he was losing more and more of what little innocence he had left.

A loud gasp echoed throughout the room, followed by a series of moans and grunts. A bare chested Kakashi had a bare chested Iruka pinned against the counter-top, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin between the Chunin's neck and shoulder. Iruka pressed his back against the other's chest and somehow raised his legs to wrap around Kakashi's waist, his heels meeting behind the taller's back, one arm around the jounin's neck, the other holding onto the counter. He moaned none too quietly as Kakashi bit down hard enough to break the skin. Kakashi's hand had slid down to the Chunin's button and popped it open.

"You realise you probably shouldn't be watching both your sensei's in the kitchen? You should have stopped them or stayed out of their line of vision for when Iruka-sensei is turned around." Neji's breath tickled over Sasuke's neck, his quiet voice sounding seductive in tone.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a moan when his ear was suddenly being licked, sucked and nipped. The low sound had caused both older ninja to turn around, their eyes falling onto the young genin.

"Shit... uhh Sasuke I can explain... I was making breakfast when Kakashi here..." The teacher tried to explain why he was about to have sex in Sasuke's kitchen, but no suitable explanation formed in his mind so he stopped his sentence. He freed himself from Kakashi's grip and hoped when he turned around his ex students wouldn't be standing there. He cursed inwardly when he saw them watching him.

"I'm going to see Itachi... I'm suddenly not hungry. Disinfect the place when you're done... Actually, get the hell out of my kitchen. Go use Itachi's room or something. Just not a room I use, or my parent's room." Sasuke walked out the door as soon as he had finished, waiting outside for Neji to join him.

"I'll go with him so he's not alone."

"Neji hold on I'm not leaving the two of you go on your own! I'm coming!!"

"No offence Iruka-sensei, but you can't come. Not yet anyway. You have a bit of a problem there..." Neji looked away, a slight blush trying to force its way onto his cheeks.

"I don't care what my problem is Neji!! Sasuke is not going without me!"

"Uhh... 'Ruka? You might want to reconsider unless you are out to steal my title as the village pervert."

The now confused chunin whipped around to face the jounin, hands on his hips. "And what's that supposed to mean Hatake?!"

Kakashi let his eyes do the talking. He let his gaze fall onto the chunin's bare chest and slowly travelling south, finally stopping at the rather large bulge hidden by a small layer of material.

"OH... shit! Kakashi this is your fault! I'll go anyway! I'll throw a jumper around my waist or something!!" Iruka made to hurry away, but Kakashi grabbed his arm and Neji stared at him.

"Oh no you don't 'Ruka! We both have a problem here and I'm not letting you go while I have this!!" Kakashi pointed down, his eyes locking with the desperate Chunin's.

"No Kakashi I have to!! You can't -"

"Sensei you have a problem. Sort it out and follow us to the Hokage tower!" Neji turned on his heel and left the room, his long hair flowing slightly with his quick movements.

Standing outside the building, he smiled at Sasuke who took his hand. They ran through the village, hand in hand, ignoring the intruding looks. Deciding they weren't moving fast enough, Sasuke channelled chakra to his feet and lunged towards the rooftops. Running along the rooftops did prove to be less time consuming as they were at the Hokage's' office in mere minutes and the only damage done was Naruto now had a broken nose.

-------------------------

"Dammit Kakashi move your lazy ass!!" Iruka was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, his problem long gone and the silver haired jounin struggling to keep up with him.

Once the tower was in clear view, the Chunin was moving so fast he could run across water without the use of Chakra. He raced passed Kotetsu and even Shizune, running straight into the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke stop! Calm down!" Neji was holding onto Sasuke from behind, trying to calm the thrashing and roaring Uchiha. The Hokage was looking at the pair, frowning in annoyance. What surprised Iruka the most was the appearance of not one or two ANBU Black Ops, but twelve.

"Sasuke!!" Iruka's infamous teacher voice was heard echoing throughout the room, everything turning deathly still as Sasuke turned to Iruka. The thing that happened next would never be believed if anyone in the room ever repeated it to anyone.

Sasuke Uchiha, known for his cold, stubborn ways, ran into the arms of the school teacher, who opened them in time to catch the genin and stop himself from falling over with the force Sasuke threw himself at him.

"Sasuke..." Iruka's voice was softer now as he rubbed soothing circles onto the Uchiha's back; confused, worried and surprised the boy came running into his arms. Never in the years Iruka had agreed to care for the raven had he shown such emotion to the chunin.

"Sensei... Itachi he... he..."

"What about Itachi?" Kakashi stood up behind Iruka, his height towering over the crouched form of the chunin and his voice much more domineering.

"He's gone!!!!" Sasuke yelled the words before burying his head in the Chunin's shoulder.

Iruka stared from Sasuke's face to Tsunade's, everything clicking into place and the horror written over his features. Itachi Uchiha, mass murderer and manipulator, had escaped once again. Only this time, something was different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yesh I am alive... Just been tired and annoyed as we're getting our upstairs done up and the guy who's doing it is an idiot -_- And I know there's also the reason I just couldn't write for a while xD But I finally got this out and it's short cause I'm trying not to make each chapter the size of two xD I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I won't have you waiting as long as you did for this chapter x.x


	13. Chapter 13

"How... how did it happen? I mean, he had Black Ops guarding him, he was tied down and his eyes were covered. How did this still happen?!" Iruka still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, still holding the no longer crying Uchiha in his arms.

Tsunade sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "I don't know, no one does. I left after talking to him and when I went back about two hours later he was gone. All the guards were dead but nothing was damaged. It was like Itachi had just walked out and killed the guards when he got out of the cell." Tsunade stood up from her desk and looked Kakashi in the eye this time.

"I am forced to believe there's a traitor in the village."

Everyone went deathly still at this announcement, not wanting to believe it.

"Do you have any suspects? Anyone who may have visited the Uchiha or anyone who seemed particularly interested in him?" Kakashi's voice didn't sound like his own, more like a cold blooded killer whose home had just been destroyed.

"We're working on that now but I was hoping you or Sasuke would know, seeing as you both spent the most time with him."

"No I don~" Kakashi's response was cut short by the sound of the Uchiha's voice.

"Danzo."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the accusation, never expecting this. "What do you mean Danzo? He wouldn't dare. He's been trying to get position of Hokage for years so he wouldn't try something like that. Get evidence before you make accusations like that Uchiha!"

"I can't prove it now that Itachi is gone, but I can tell you my brother told me. We were sitting down to dinner the day before he went crazy and he told me a man named Danzo wouldn't leave him alone. Said he kept following him around asking questions and all that, said he wanted to _help _Itachi. Itachi told me that he said he didn't need help and then he teleported home. I'm guessing that's not what really happened."

"Dammit! Someone go get Danzo and bring him back here. And find out how the patrol and search is doing; I don't want that bastard getting away or bringing hell down onto this village!!" With the Hokage's orders, three puffs of smoke appeared and with it, three ANBU were gone from the room.

"I'm going to look for Itachi. I can't just sit here waiting for someone else to find, or not find him." Sasuke turned away from in front of the Hokage's desk and left the room, surprisingly uninterrupted. Feeling a hand grab his arm, Sasuke turned to attack the person trying to stop him but gasped when the person grabbed the fist coming towards him and pulled the Uchiha into his arms.

"You're not going alone idiot. We operate in three or four man cells here, not one. Tsunade-sama thinks you should be out looking for your brother, not here. So we're going with you and that's final."

Sasuke looked up at Neji, trying to ignore the strands of hair falling from Neji's head onto Sasuke's face. Looking past Neji, Sasuke could see Hinata standing there, looking away and looking _very _awkward. The Uchiha nodded and released himself from the strong Hyuga's grip.

"Let's go then."

Nothing more was said as the three took off towards the gates, full intentions of setting out with the very little gear they had. Standing in front of the gate for a moment, the three were about to start racing down the path, knowing the Hokage had sent everyone through the trees but no one down this way. But they couldn't leave just yet because standing in front of them was Iruka and Kakashi.

"Here." Between the two teacher's they held out three back packs filled with everything they would need, including two medical packs, two pairs of sandals and enough food to last a few days.

The three genin smiled gratefully, glad to have all the spare equipment. "Thanks sensei. Are you going to look for Itachi too?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "No. We're going to question Danzo and when we're finished we have to look for Kabuto."

Sasuke nodded slowly, thinking in his head about everything that happened. Turning slowly, he decided against voicing his worries. "We have enough supplies to last a few days so I won't be back before then."

Without saying another word, Sasuke started off down the path, both Hyuga's on either side of him. It was going to be a long search and keeping a wide chakra search and a Byakugan in use at all times was a great help.

_Dammit Itachi! Where are you?_

---------

"He's on his way now. We're following him with the remnants of the chakra tracker inside of his system."

"Very well. Make sure when we meet he will accept what you say and come with us. A body and talent like that cannot be wasted."

"I know. And he's the best chance we have of finally getting rid of Akatsuki."

"Yes. But most importantly, I want the power I know lies in the boy that he'll never get if he stays where he is. We need him so you better not fail!"

Kabuto bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the hidden room, a snake like tongue sticking out and sliding across the snake master's lips.

---------

"Sasuke stop! I can't take it anymore. I'm tired and so is Hinata. We've been searching for hours on end. The sun has already gone down so let's set up camp for the night."

Sasuke was forced to stop running when he realised the two Hyuga's had stopped. Sighing in defeat he nodded and walked back towards the pair, following them until a suitable place to sleep was found. Not saying a word they set up the two tents that were in the backpacks.

"We sleep for now but we leave when the sun comes up. I don't want to waste time that could be spent looking for Itachi. We will also spread out more to cover a greater distance. I don't want to miss Itachi because we ran right past him because we were too close."

"We leave only if you're rested. There's no point in heading out and having to stop half way through the day because you either collapsed or because you're just too tired." Hinata looked at the Uchiha and Sasuke smirked at the fact that was exactly what Iruka would have said.

"Fine. Now let's eat before I do pass out. And both of you must be starving too."

Neji smiled as he watched Sasuke walk about. He sat down in front of the fire they had made and Hinata sat beside him, letting Sasuke do the cooking, not wanting to interrupt the Uchiha.

"What will we do Neji? We can't just keep going like this for days on end and Itachi's already gotten a head start. If we don't find him, what will we do?" Hinata looked into her cousin's eyes, her voice loud enough that Neji could hear, but quiet enough that Sasuke couldn't.

"I really don't know. We'll decide that when the time comes I suppose."

Hinata nodded and shifted away slightly, leaving just enough space between them for Sasuke to sit down. No one said another word, each in their own thoughts and listening to the sounds of the night and Sasuke moving about.

"Here. Eat up." Sasuke handed the food to the two Hyuga's in front of him before sitting down himself and eating.

When the trio had finished eating, they sat up talking lightly and avoided the topic of Itachi and the events that had taken place recently. When Sasuke stood up and walked off, the Hyugas said nothing but simply activated their Byakugan, watching him.

Sasuke walked through the forest and when he could just about see the flicker of the fire, he jumped into the trees and found one with a large branch for him to sit on and he could see the dark outline of the camp. Slumping against the tree with a sigh, he slid his hand into his pocket and gripped hard to the cool metal resting there. Shutting his eyes, he pulled the thing out of his pocket and stared at it as if it would talk to him; tell him where Itachi had gone.

_You left your headband in the cell before you left, is that a sign to me or just a symbol of the traitor you are?_ Sudden anger built up inside of the raven and with cold, hurt eyes he dropped his head in defeat.

Pulling out a kunai with a shaky breath, he stuck it into the metal plate and slowly dragged it across the leaf symbol, his strength and anger breaking down with each jagged motion. When there was a line going right through the leaf symbol he dropped the kunai, letting it fall to the ground. With shaky hands, he clenched the Hitai-ate, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Sasuke spoke to the open air, pausing as if waiting for an answer. When he got none, he stood to his feet, grunting when his knee buckled and he almost fell off the branch. When he regained his balance, he stood on his feet and waited until he was sure he wouldn't fall again. Crouching slightly, he lifted one leg of his shorts revealing his thigh and looked at the Hitai-ate in his other hand. With what sounded like a strangled sob, he tied the material around his thigh, ensuring it wouldn't be seen through the shorts and it wouldn't fall off. Satisfied, he pulled the short leg back down and jumped from the tree, slowly making his way back to the camp with his hands thrust in his pockets.

When he saw the barely smouldering fire, he guessed the two Hyuga's decided to go to bed some time ago. Following suit, Sasuke went into the empty tent, suddenly wishing the Hyuga's had slept separately so he had someone to hold him in his sleep. Then a thought struck Sasuke; when had he become so clingy and needy?

"It's about time you got back."

Sasuke raised his head to look at Neji who had entered the tent and was now lying down beside the Uchiha.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you were staying with Hinata."

"No. I told her I'd stay with her until she fell asleep but I was still coming back into you when you returned. She's a girl, she needs her privacy."

Sasuke smiled softly and shifted his body closer to the Hyuga's, closing his eyes softly when he felt arms wrap around him and an almost growl in his ear.

"What the hell is that?" Neji's eyebrows were raised and Sasuke looked up at him, feeling Neji poke his knee at the Hitai-ate wrapped around Sasuke's thigh.

"It's uhm... nothing."

"Sasuke if you won't tell me I'll check. You're not injured are you?"

"No it's not like that." Sasuke sighed softly and reached down, pulling off the headband. Bringing it up, he looked down at it making sure Neji could see it too.

"Sasuke..." Neji reached down, rubbing his fingers along the traitor's mark. "So this is what you were doing in that tree..." Neji's voice came out softly and caring, and Sasuke couldn't help but pull them closer together.

"You were spying on me?"

"I was keeping an eye on you. Besides you weren't concentrating on your surroundings, you could have easily been attacked and I couldn't let that happen."

"Thanks Neji..." Sasuke brought his lips to the older's, showing his appreciation. "You know Neji, you've changed a lot lately." Sasuke smiled at the older, showing he didn't mean it in a bad way.

"You've changed quite a bit yourself. Now out of curiosity, how have I changed?"

Sasuke brought his hands to Neji's face, tucking the strands of hair which had fallen from the hair tie to behind the Hyuga's ear. "Well... when you first decided you wanted to go out with me, you wanted to for the physical reasons. I mean come on Neji, you made out with me against my door, in the middle of the night and against my own free will. Now, here we are lying in each other's arms and nothing else matters. You've changed, and you've changed me."

Neji smiled down at the younger, knowing he was right; they had both lost the cold bluntness everyone associated them with, especially around each other. Their lips met once again, each letting their now experienced emotions flow through with each quickening breath and every movement of touching flesh and muscle.

Neji held Sasuke tightly against himself, not wanting to lose any of that precious heat growing between them. He ran his tongue slowly along the Uchiha's lip, telling him what he wanted. Sasuke gladly parted his lips, moaning quietly when Neji's tongue rubbed against his own. He moved so he was now lying over Neji, his hands on both sides of the Hyuga's head, his mouth never leaving Neji's as he explored the moist cavern knowingly.

When he returned that blissful pressure against Neji's tongue as they fought for dominance, the Hyuga arched his back into the Uchiha, bringing them closer again.

A loud gasp coming from neither males had them parted, still and silent for a few moments before realising it was Hinata. Sasuke made the first move seeing as he was on top of the Hyuga and jumped up, running the short gap towards Hinata's tent closely followed by Neji.

"Dammit. I thought Sasuke was in here not you. If you want to live, you bett~"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Before anything more could be said or done, Neji threw himself at the intruder, both falling to the floor and narrowly missing Hinata. While the two bodies on the floor scrambled about in what could only be describes as a mangle of limbs, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out before grabbing a hold on Neji and doing the same.

"Ah Sasuke there you are."

"Kabuto? What're you doing here?!"

"What do you think? To talk to you of course. I never got a chance last time because of you throwing a fit over your shoulder. How is that by the way?" The growl Sasuke gave in response to the medic ninja's dark smirk brought a smile to his face.

"Still sour about that I see. Well it's not my fault. You see I had to put a certain type of jutsu-infused chakra into your system so we could track you and for it to be set I needed to put it right into you. I know I'm not supposed to put chakra from a non-pure blood family into a pure blood's system, but it needed to be done. As for the pain in your shoulder, that was because I wanted to hear you scream."

Sasuke grit his teeth, glaring coldly at the man in front of him and standing protectively in front of Hinata. "What did you want to talk about? I was kind of busy before you interrupted."

"I think you were _getting _busy, not busy Sasuke. There's a big difference and you'll learn that soon enough."

"Are you done talking or do I have to wait before I kill you?" Sasuke was beginning to get impatient and he just wanted to get his anger out one way or another.

"You can't kill me Sasuke. If anything, you'll want to come with me by the time I'm finished talking with you."

"I don't want to go anywhere near you! I just want you dead!"

"Oh? But what if I could help you?"

"You can't help me."

"No...I can't. But Orochimaru-sama can. Train under him and you will become stronger than you could ever imagine, stronger than your brother. We're keeping tabs on the Akatsuki so it shouldn't be too much trouble to find Itachi."

Sasuke stayed silent, thinking over what he'd just been told in shock. When he felt a hand poke at his back, he turned his head to see Hinata shaking her head and Neji simply looking at him.

"I... I can't... I can't betray the village."

"The village can't make you as strong as you can be Sasuke."

"The three strongest shinobi in the world came from the Leaf village!"

"And the strongest shinobi in the world is offering to take you in and train you properly."

Sasuke looked at Kabuto, then back at the Hyuga's. "How do you know where Itachi is?"

"Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki once so it wasn't too hard to find and follow them. Since Itachi is in the Akatsuki, he'll be found soon."

Sasuke let this information process in his brain, wondering what to think. "Just bring me to Itachi. I won't ask anything more of you; I'm able to defeat him without that creeps help." Sasuke ignored the glare Kabuto gave him.

"That's not how it works. You have to train under Orochimaru to find Itachi; we need to know we can trust you to some extent."

"If I train with Orochimaru, when would we meet to train? I'd need to do it when anyone other than Neji and Hinata wouldn't notice I was gone."

Kabuto's laugh sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. "You won't need to sneak out of the village Uchiha; you'll be staying with us."

Sasuke paused again, considering this. "If I did go with you... how would I know it wasn't just a trap? How do I know I won't be killed as soon as I'm out of sight?"

"You don't. You have to believe me and even if you don't come with me now, you'll eventually come seeking the power Lord Orochimaru offers. So what'll it be?"

"I... I..."

"He's not going with you. Sasuke isn't like Orochimaru or Itachi. Sasuke won't betray the village!" Neji took a step forward and took his stance, ready to fight the medic ninja even if Sasuke wasn't.

"I didn't ask you Neji so stay out of it!" Kabuto made the first move since Neji had brought him to the floor, running with chakra infused fists towards him. Instead of it hitting the Hyuga and knocking him back a few feet, Kabuto saw a flash of black and suddenly a hand was on his wrist.

"You will not harm him. Or Hinata. You either leave now or you~" Kabuto snatched his wrists free and lashed out at the Uchiha, aiming to knock out the raven. After a few minutes of this combat, Sasuke made a mistake and Kabuto took this opportunity to hit him and succeeded in knocking him out.

Before the Uchiha had a chance to hit the ground, Neji was by his side and had caught him, now holding the limp body with one arm, the other ready to block any incoming attacks.

"Hinata, can you take him?"

The girl took her fighting stance, her own unique stance. "Hai!"

Kabuto sighed audibly and pushed his glasses up his nose in annoyance. "You three are very annoying and as much as I regret to say so, Sasuke will never come with you two around." Without another word, Kabuto vanished.

"Neji, is Sasuke okay?" Hinata stood where she was for a few moments, knowing Kabuto might have only teleported a few feet away to make it look like he left completly.

Neji looked at the Uchiha he was holding and failed to see the boy moving. Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, he lowered them to the ground and checked the raven.

"shit!"

"What's wrong Neji?!"

He's cold and it's his pulse... It's weak and just barley there. Neither of us have the right medical training to heal him."

"Then let's go back to the village, it's only a few hours away!"

"Hinata... I'm not sure if he can go anywhere like that. Too much quick movement could give him a heart attack and kill him. On the other hand, I'm not sure if he'd make it if we waited for help."

Hinata stared at her cousin, searching for any indication he wasn't serious. "What will we do?"

"I want you to go back to the village and get help. You need to run as fast as you can, channel chakra into your feet so you can go faster and don't stop for anything. I don't care if you're hungry or if you're tired, don't stop! If anyone tries to attack you, dodge and run. It doesn't matter if they follow you because of the patrol around the village."

"Hai! I'll be back!"

"No. Hinata you'll be too tired when you get there, stay at home and rest."

Hinata stared at Neji for a few moments before deciding not to argue. "Okay!"

"Don't do anything reckless!" Neji stood up, Sasuke in his arms. "I'm going back to where we set up camp. Go now."

Hinata nodded and took off, smiling when she heard Neji's voice calling to her from the newly grown distance.

"Be careful Hinata, don't get yourself killed.  
---------

And that's it ^-^ Hope you all like this (very late) chapter of FF

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata ran as fast as she could, her breath coming in short, quick and almost painful breaths. Looking over her shoulder, she caught sight of the two ninja chasing her. Both were big men and both had a line going through their headband symbols. Squeezing her eyes shut for a second, she took a deep breath and jumped to the trees, hoping the unfamiliar ninja wouldn't be able to keep up with her there; she was a leaf shinobi and tree jumping was second nature to her.

"Come on darlin' we only want to play!"

Hinata ducked her head as she continued on, trying to ignore the fact that either the two men were getting faster, or she was getting slower. Beginning to panic, Hinata's head was racing with thoughts of being caught, killed and then flying back to Sasuke and Neji.

_I must... get help. I must.. save Sasuke.  
_With this new found determination, Hinata lifted her head and allowed more chakra to go to her feet, each leap getting longer and stronger as thoughts of Sasuke dying in Neji's arms filled and completely took over her mind.

When her surroundings became comfortingly familiar, Hinata leapt from the trees and watched over her shoulder as the two following her stayed right behind and also left the trees with ease. After a few more minutes of hard running and taunting, Hinata saw the village gates and two black _things _rush past her in a big blur.

_Must be two of the patrols. _Hinata sure hoped they were anyway. Either way she didn't stop, she couldn't. She ran straight through the gates past Izumo and Kotetsu. She needed help, but there was only one person she could think of who would be able to find Sasuke quickly without her.

Activating her Byakugan, she found the man she was looking for quickly and ran straight for him.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Hinata stood before both her sensei's who seemed to have been walking around the village casually, as if there wasn't a crisis at hand. She looked at them with a stern gaze neither had seen from the quiet girl.

"Hinata, what happened? Why are you back already?" Iruka dropped to his knees and grabbed the Hyuuga girl's shoulders, looking her in the eyes and waiting for her to slow her very rapid breathing and the worry in her eyes to reduce.

"Sa-Sasuke! He's hurt, he's unconscious. We were attacked by Kabuto and he wants Sasuke to go train with Orochimaru. You have to go find Sasuke and Neji before it's too late! They're in the forest so Kakashi-sensei will have to use his hounds to find them. Neji says he needs immediate medical attention or he'll die so leave immediately! I'll tell the Hokage you're gone and anyone else you decide to take!"

"Shit! Come on 'Ruka, we leave once we get Gai. Thank you Hinata, you tell Tsunade we're gone and then you get some rest. You need and deserve it. I'll send one of my hounds back with an update in a few hours.

Hinata nodded slightly and before she could say anything else, Iruka and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, the feel of her former academy teacher's hands squeezing her shoulders as worry quite obviously filled him still there.

Taking a shaky breath, Hinata took in her surroundings fully for the first time since she left Sasuke and Neji in the forrest. She noticed she wasn't far from the Hokage tower so she started off quickly. After only taking a few steps, Hinata suddenly flet dizzy and started to sway on her feet. Blinking hard and slow, Hinata's world began to blur and then she felt as if she was falling. Then it went black.

----

"Gai! Come on, you're coming with us. Now."

The Green Beast of Konaha turned at the sound of the familiar voice, a wide grin on his face until catching sight of the two in front of him.

"My eternal rival wh~" Gai's booming voice was cut off by Kakashi smooth, cold one.

"Cut the crap. We need to go save Sasuke and I need your help. Can you help now or not?"

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

Kakashi and Gai stared at each other for a minute longer before the spandex clad man nodded. "Let me go home and grab my bag, it's packed by my door for these occasions. Don't worry Kakashi, Sasuke'll be okay."

"I'm not~"

"Thanks for the help Gai-sensei. We really appreciate it, we know you're as worried about Neji as we are for Sasuke. No matter what he says, we all know he's closest to Sasuke than the rest of the team. Even if it is an unspoken bond." Iruka smiled weakly, but it grew just slightly when he felt arms wrap around him.

"No problem Iruka-sensei. Do either of you need anything?"

With a shake of the ninja still in each other's arms heads, the three of them disappeared to Gai's house. They would grab the bag and leave, not stopping for anything. Each was thinking the same thing, each hoping for the same thing in their heads.

Don't let Orochimaru himself come for Sasuke. Let Neji be enough protection for the raven and let Sasuke be alive.

----------

Neji sat in front of the fire, trying to keep Sasuke warm. Both were down to just their underwear because Neji was trying to get Sasuke warmed up and the best way of doing so was with body heat. They were well wrapped in two blankets and almost close enough to the fire that if a strong breeze blew, Neji's hair would catch fire.

But still, Sasuke was shivering in Neji's arms.

"Dammit why won't you warm up?" Neji whispered in the still night, dipping his head to rest his forehead on the top of a messy mop of black hair and pulling the boy leaning against his chest closer to him.

Feeling his eyelids droop, Neji sighed and stood and then walked over to Hinata's old tent and grabbed the remaining blankets. He walked back over to Sasuke who still hadn't awoken and he lay the two blankets on the floor before picking up the Uchiha and dropping him down on them softly.

Checking the area to make sure the two were stil alone, Neji dropped down beside Sasuke and pulled the other blankets over them. Wrapping his arms around the Uchiha, Neji pulled him tight against his chest and placed a gentle kiss on the Uchiha's lips before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

---

_Darkness surrounded him, there was nothing. Nothing to see except black. Nothing to feel except emptiness. Nothing to hear but his shallow breathing. Nothing existed but the darkness and isolation. _

_"Sasuke." The voice came in a hushed whisper, calling him from an unknown distance and place. _

_"Sasuke." The voice came again, low and hushed again but this time with a sense of familiarality. _

_"Sasuke!" The voice was loud now, strong and bold and more threatening than anything Sasuke had heard before. Never had Sasuke been more afraid in his life._

_"SASUKE!!" Red and black eyes appeared in the darkness, the voice so loud now Sasuke dropped to his knees and put his hands over his ears._

_"Sasuke..." The voice was talking normally now, almost relaxed. But the eyes had changed, the black was now spinning and Sasuke squeezed his own shut, dropping his head to the floor. He tried to escape those eyes, but they were there when he closed his own too. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"Sasuke."_

_"What so you want from me?!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, a tear dropping to the floor as he opened his eyes and stared at the red eyes with his own wide eyes._

_"Sasuke." The voice sounded amused, as if laughing at Sasuke._

_"What the hell do you want Itachi?!!" Sasuke gasped at the name, surprised he spoke it without knowing he was going to beforehand._

_"Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke's eyesbrows furrowed. There was a second pair of eyes now and the voice had changed. _

_"Who... who are you?"_

_"Me?" Sasuke frowned at the stupid question and watched as the red eyes disappeared, all changing into the yellow reptile like ones._

_"Yeah you."_

_"You could call me your master but I don't really mind. What I do mind, is you."_

_"What about me?" Sasuke stood up, staring at the many pairs of yellow eyes filling the black darkness._

_"I need you."_

_"You don't need me. If you need someone it means you're weak."_

_"I need your power then. I need to have it, and so do you."_

_"I do have my power."_

_"But not enough to kill your brother?"_

_"I could kill Itachi anytime I wanted to!!" Sasuke clenched his fists, not knowing what else to do when all you could see were eyes._

_"Then why is he living?"_

_"Because I was't given the chance to kill him!"_

_"Yes you were. Sasuke you will come with me. I will train you and you will become more powerful than you could ever have imagined. More powerful than that demon-carrier you both love and loathe so much."_

_Sasuke stared into the darkness, considering this for a moment. "I don't want to leave my village to train with you, Orochimaru!"_

_"Ahhh... so you _do _know me?"_

_"Well you did attack my village."_

_"Alot of people have. Only I made an impact when I did it."_

_"Show yourself, I want to kill you with my bare hands!!!" Sasuke felt his body shake suddenly and then the eyes were gone. He was alone again._

_Sasuke dropped to the floor, thinking back over everything he had been told, any previous feeling or emotion leaving him. Lying on his back, Sasuke sighed heavily as he bagan to close his eyes. Suddenly, a strong, blinding light appeared and Sasuke had to cover his eyes._

_Catching the smell of smoke, he opened his eyes and he found himself staring at the night sky, the smell and sight of black smoke high in the air. Pushing himself off the ground, screams and cries filled his ears while terrifying sights filled his vision. _

_Bodies littered the floor and buildings were either burnt to nothing but ash and rubble or on there way to being so. Even though there was no evidence to tell him so, Sasuke knew he was watching his village be destroyed. _

_Catching sight of running people ahead of him, Sasuke ran to them and frowned when the people screeched and ran in the opposite direction of him. Looking down at himself, he saw he was wearing black pants and a white, very widly open shirt with a very large purple rope tied around his waist. Frowning deeper at the unusual clothes, his eyes fixated on the blood he was decorated with._

_Sasuke's mind was suddenly filled with the image of him killing fellow shinobi and destroying his once beloved village and loving the sound of his friends screaming in pain; both physical and emotional pain._

_"Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke turned at the sound of the voice and he smiled darkly at the person in front of him. "Neji?"_

_"Sasuke... did you do this?"_

_"No... It was Kabuto. I tried to kill him, but... but I couldn't. He got away. He got away because I couldn't stop him!"_

_Sasuke bent his head and tried to hold back the glint of bloodlust in his eyes, the shadows flickering in the firelight. _

_"It's alright, as long as you're okay. We'll catch the bastard Sauske, don't worry."_

_Sasuke nodded and hearing footsteps nearing him, he stepped into welcoming arms acceptantly. _

_"You trusted the wrong guy Neji." Sasuke chuckled when he felt the Hyuuga tense in his arms but then fall limp with Sasuke dragged a kunai down his back, the warm blood bathing his hands. Letting the body fall to the ground, Sasuke kicked the body so it was on it's back. Feeling rage suddenly build up inside of him, Sasuke pulled out his katana he knew instintivly was there and brought it down onto the dead body. _

_"Now you can say I broke your heart." Sasuke turned and walked away, not looking over his shoulder once to his dead boyfriend with a katana now sticking out from his heart. _

_"Sasuke." The voice appeared before the yellow eyes did, both looking oddly inviting to the Uchiha._

----

Sasuke gasped loudly and opened his eyes, his hands clenching and squeezing whatever he was holding hard.

"Sasuke?" Neji's voice came out soft and reassuring as he cupped the Uchiha's cheeks with his hands, looking into bewildered dark eyes and tried to ignore the pain forming in his upper arms thanks to the raven.

"N-Neji?"

Neji nodded and smiled slightly before turning serious once more. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I... I destroyed the village... I killed you!"

Neji pulled the Uchiha closer against himself, rubbing circles on the boys back. "I'm fine Sasuke, it was a nightmare. Don't worry, you'd never betray the village like that."

Neji gasped when Sasuke pulled back harshly and pressed their lips together, hands gripping Neji's long hair hard. When they pulled apart, Neji looked at the other with wide eyes, surprised at the almost vicious force the other was using and the hungry look in the other's eyes.

Sasuke was breathing quickly as he got to his knees and pushed Neji flat on his back before straddling his hips, ignoring the look in Neji's eyes.

"Sasuke..." Hearing his name being called in a whisper, Sasuke's eyes darkened and he lowered his head to Neji's again, pressing their lips together once more. Hands went to his shoulders trying to push him off but Sasuke grabbed them and held them to the floor. When Neji muffled something against his lips, Sasuke took this oppertunity to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth.

Feeling the other's resistance slipping and lips move with his own, Sasuke let out a deep growl formed low in his throat and brought his hands to Neji's sides, dragging his hands down them slowly. When a whimper escaped the Hyuuga, Sasuke smiled when he brought his hands down Neji's sides again and felt blood seep from the boys skin.

"Sasuke!!" Neji summoned all his strength and pushed Sasuke off himself, his eyes showing the hurt and worry he felt clearly. "What was that?"

Sasuke simply growled in response, crawling back over to Neji in the way a predator does to it's prey.

"Sasuke?" Seeing the predatorial look in Sasuke's eyes, he finally saw how dialated they were. Taking a deep breath, Neji closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself before moving quickly and slapping the Uchiha, the sound echoing around the still area.

Sasuke gasped and was suddenly short of breath, breathing quick and shallow again.

"Shit." Neji cursed under his breath and made his way back to Sasuke, pulling him into his arms. "Come on Sasuke, don't do this."

Neji rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, holding the boy tightly in his arms as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"N-Neji?"

Neji pulled back and looked into deep, gentle eyes. "Shit, Sasuke. What were you doing?"

"I... I don't know. I had a nightmare. I think... I'm not sure... But then I.. I had another dream that I killed you. I destroyed the village. I..." Sasuke ducked his head and a tear fell to the ground. Feeling warm arms wrap around him, Sasuke gently fall against the other's body.

"It's okay now Sasuke... just relax. You're safe."

"Fuck! Neji, what happened to you?!" Sasuke rubbed at the small cuts and scratches running down the Hyuuga's sides, but pulled his hands back when he heard Neji hiss in pain.

"I ah... Got caught in a thorn bush when I went to look for food earlier. I fell and the thorns messed me up. Stupid right?"

"Bullshit. It... It was me wasn't it?"

Neji remained silent but kept his head down, there was no point in lying even if he did want to protect the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But you're okay now, right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and standing up, looking around before walking over towards the tents. Picking up a bag, he walked back to Neji and knelt down beside him, opening the bag. He pulled out a med-pack and opened the box, pulling out bandages and anti-septic as well as two clean cloths and a bottle of water.

Working in silence, Sasuke poured some of the water onto the first cloth and washed away most of the blood and dirt. Happy it was clean enough, he dabbed some anti-septic onto the cloth and he began to rub it onto Neji's wounds. When the Hyuuga gasped and shifted away from Sasuke, Sasuke brought his lips to the wounds and began to lightly kiss them, ignoring the small drops of blood he was getting on his face.

"I'm sorry, I know I did this but this needs to be done." Sasuke spoke inbetween kisses and began rubbing the anti-septic on Neji's wounds again, making sure each was fully clean and covered before dropping the cloth to the floor.

"Will you cut this?" Sasuke held the roll of bandages to Neji and watched as he took them and cut off some, working in slience until it was all done. Taking the bandage back, Sasuke covered the clean woulds before ordering the Hyuuga to roll over so he could do the other side. When he was finished, Sasuke sat back from the Hyuuga and gazed into the smouldering fire.

"I don't know what's happening to me Neji."

Staring at the Uchiha for a few moments to see if anything else would be said, Neji moved closer to Sasuke and replied softly. "You're being emotionally and mentally torn apart."

Sasuke glanced at Neji for a few seconds before standing up and throwing more wood into the fire and relighting it then returning to Neji and sitting down into his open arms.

Nothing was said for a few moment, both just listening to the few surrounding sounds and looking into the gradually brightening morning as they neared dawn.

"You want to talk about your nightmare Sasuke?"

"No. I don't want to think about that anymore. I just want to forget it ever happened and let things go back to normal."

Neji sighed behind sasuke. "Things aren't going back to normal Sasuke, they can't. We were attacked by someone sent by Orochimaru. We know he wants you now and we're all going to have to do what it takes to make sure he doesn't get you. If you don't want to tell me, I suppose I'll understand but you are going to have to tell Tsunade-sama whether you want to or not. And of course Iruka-sensei will want to know."

Sasuke let his head fall back, resting it on Neji's shoulder with his eyes closed. "Neji... let me forget. Even if just for tonight, help me forget."

Sasuke's voice was barly a whisper and almost sounded pleading to Neji. "Alright, but letting you know, Hinata left while ago to go get help. Iruka-sensei will probably come with Kakashi so you have until then."

Sasuke nodded and fell back against Neji, not reacting when the Hyuuga stood up and picked Sasuke up with him. Taking a stumbling step forward, Neji made his way back to the tent. Walking inside he placed Sasuke down carefully and went back out for the blankets. Picking them up, he dropped them again quickly, narrowly avoiding being bitten by the snake that was nestled between them.

He picked up all of the blankets again and entered the tent to set up a bed to fall alseep in with Sasuke wrapped in his arms, missing how intently the snake followed his every move. He arranged the blankets to keep them both warm for however long and pulled Sasuke into his arms, but Sasuke had other ideas.

Sasuke brought his lips to Neji's softly, glad when the Hyuuga responded immediatley and even took domination early on in the kiss. The brushing of tongues and almost desperate but loving sounds coming from Sasuke had Neji wanting more. Pulling away,Neji panted hard so he could speak. "You're... you're not healed!"

"I'm fine." With that said, Sasuke brought their lips together once more, glad when nothing more was said. Neji moved and straddled Sasuke's hips, grabbing the black locks and groaned when Sasuke's body and hips arched up into him.

With the heated excitement going on inside the tent, neither ninja had enough brain focus to sense the presence just outside the tent or the danger they had very quickly gotten into.

-----------

And there we have it ^____^ Chapter 14 of Family Feuds. Hope y'all enjoyed it ;] I had fun writing it. I know nothing much _really _happened, but itshould in the next if things go according to plan.(As if they have already.)

Anyways I hope you review and stick around to see the next chapter :]

Oh and BTW, I apologose for any typos. My Microsoft Word stopped working so I have to use Wordpad _ I hope it's not too bad.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi sprinted on the ground following the nin dog he had currently summoned to follow Sasuke's scent. They had been running for over three hours and Kakashi had summoned his third dog so the others could rest.

"The scent is getting stronger, we're close."

Kakashi nodded at the dog and looked over his shoulder to see Gai and Iruka close behind, both on the lookout for anyone who might attack them. Turning to look ahead without another word, Kakashi almost wondered why they were in the forest and why they had slowed down so much.

"They're just up ahead. But be warned, there's someone else with them and I smell blood."

Kakashi crouched next to the dog and rubbed her head before thanking her and sending her away; his dogs wouldn't get involved unless necessary. He stood up and waited for the other two to catch up and stand behind him.

"'Kashi? Are they near?" Iruka stepped up beside the jounin, looking in the direction Kakashi had been staring into.

"Yeah. And Sheba can smell blood and a third person, most likely Neji."

"Well my eternal rival, I'll place another wager with you. If you win, I'll carry you home. If I win, you carry me." Gai laughed into Kakashi's ear, but instead of his usual booming voice, it was an over-enthusuastic whisper.

"This isn't the time for one of your bets Gai, both our students could be in danger and we don't know by who. I'm going to go first. You two hang back for a few minutes and follow when I signal for you. We will not allow our emotions to control us or make us misjudge the situation. Understood?"

"Understood." The answer given in unison was enough to make Kakashi start ahead and when he sensed the presense of Sasuke, he crouched low and began to edge forward, hiding bedind tree trunks and bushes as he got closer.

_"You did this Sasuke. You did, not me."_

_"NO! That's a lie. I didn't do this... I couldn't."_

_"This is what you have to do to get stronger. To get as strong as you can you have to take much more drastic measures."_

_"There isn't much more drastic than this you sick bastard!"_

_"Oh but there is. Kill your sensei. Kill Kakashi, the one who told me of your whereabouts. Didn't you wonder who the traitor was? Didn't you wonder why Kakashi easily let you run into the forest, knowing I was looking to get you?"_

_"Kakashi wouldn't do that!!"_

Kakashi strained his ears to hear everything that was being said, remaining still so he could make out each word. Deciding he needed to get closer he started moving again, fully aware Sasuke was with Orochimaru and that the third person was Neji and he wasn't saying anything. Taking a step forward, a branch snapped under his weight and Kakashi cursed when he felt someone move and suddenly something was heading his way.

He caught the kunai easily and used it to deflect the few that followed it. He sighed before standing up and looking at Orochimaru, trying not to evidently show the disgust he felt. When his eyes wandered over to Sasuke his eyes dropped to Neji who was in the Uchiha's arms; not moving and heavily bleeding. He cursed inwardly and took a step towards Sasuke, not in the least bit surprised when a large snake appeared in front of him.

"Kakashi. How nice of you to join us."

"Orochimaru you bastard, what're you doing here? Making my job easy I guess."

"I'm here to take young Sasuke here and train him. If you decide to be a problem, you and those two trying to sneak up on me will die. Although now you've seen me maybe you should die anyway."

Kakashi glared at the snake master, a coldness unlike any other the only thing they had in common. "Why do you want Sasuke?"

"To train him of course."

"Why him? Why's he so special?"

"You say that about your own student? Well that's not very nice."

"Either is you trying to kidnap him or injuring a member of our village." Kakashi exercised his emotionless features to control the rage building inside him, hoping Iruka would be able to do the same.

"I'm not kidnapping him if he comes of his own free will."

"He doesn't want to go with you so why not leave him alone?! Why not crawl back into your hole to hide and hope no one finds you because you're just a coward! You give off this impression your the strongest living ninja, but yet you hide away for years, make an appearance and then go back into hiding." Kakashi walked over towards Sasuke and was pleased to say the least when the snake made no objection to this. He pulled Neji into his own arms from Sasuke's and checked the seriousness of his injuries, still keeping his eyes fixed on Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry sensei...I... I didn't mean to! I'm not even sure if I did!" Sasuke reached forward and took Neji's hand in his own, and for the first time since arriving, Kakashi saw the tears streaking down Sasuke's face.

Kakashi took a few moments to take in his surroundings, trying to devise a plan. He needed to get Neji and Sasuke to safety and he knew he, even with Iruka and Gai, was no match to kill Orochimaru.

"I suggest your team mates appear before I kill them." The eerie voice pulled Kakashi from his thoughts and Kakashi saw two snakes slither past him, heading for the trees. Sighing, he signalled and two bodies appeared beside him. One standing in front of him for protection, the other crouching beside him and taking the two genin into his arms, trying to comfort Sasuke quietly.

Kakashi stood up and took his place beside Gai, settling on a course of action. The four older males just stayed there exchanging looks for a few moments before a smirk spread across the sanin's lips. "Are we going to do something or will I just kill you all now?"

"You will fight me and leave Sasuke go!" Kakashi took a step forward and turned to look over his shoulder to look at Gai, making sure he understood. After working together for years, Gai and Kakashi made the perfect team: They thought and acted as one.

"You? on your own? Surely you know you won't last long."

"You will not harm any of my team mates. I'll die before I let that happen!" Kakashi lifted his head band and stared stright at Orochimaru, looking away only to glance at Iruka as he took his place beside Kakashi.

"This should be fun. I not only get to kill the infamous Hatake Kakashi, but also the school teacher Iruka? My my, even I've heard of you. Although... maybe I won't kill you. You could prove useful to the young experiments I find."

Iruka growled and started forward, stopping when a hand fell on his chest. "All in due time 'Ruka."

Iruka followed the arm up to Kakashi's body and frowned, not liking having to wait. "Fine. But let me kill him. I want to see the light leave the bastards eyes!"

Kakaashi looked at the chunin, shocked by the rapid and dramatic attitude change.

"Well well. That's no just friend relationship there. Are you two seriously together?"

Neither answered the snake master but when Kakashi tapped Iruka's wrist discreetly, both leapt towards him with a series of attacks while Gai picked up the two genin and ran, his leg weights having been discarded while Kakashi distracted Orochimaru.

Seeing the flash of green spandex, Orochimaru easily broke free from the oncoming attacks and moved to chase Gai but was stropped when a pack of nin hounds and master stood in his way.

"Maybe you'd like to fight the real thing instead of my clone. Kill me or else you're not geting past."

Orochimaru looked at the man in front of him, turning around to see two logs emerge from puffs of smoke. Looking back, his eyes were dark and his gaze looked with Kakashi's, each passing second feeling like a lifetime.

"You really do like to play."

Kakashi made the first move, rushing forward with the skill of an elite shinobi, hoping he, with Iruka's help, could hold off the sanin until Gai reached the village, and hopefully long enough for the help Gai would send.

-----

Gai sprinted down the pathway with speed only the spandex clad taijutsu master possessed. He was beginning to get tired because of running that fast with not one genin on his back, but two. After two hours of solid running, he took a break just long enough to catch his breath and drop Sasuke on his own feet before he started running again, holding onto the genin's arm to stop him from falling behind.

He reached the village not ten minutes later and to his surprise, without running into any other ninja.

"Gai-sensei!"

Gai looked over to the pair sitting at the village gate and handed Neji over to them, ordering them to take both him and Sasuke to the hospital. Without another word, he took off and seconds later, he was standing in the hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade, I apologise for the sudden intrusion but it is of great importance that I talk to you immediatley." Gai spoke with his head bent, showing the Hokage the proper respect.

"You're not talking like the familiar Gai, but the ANBU Black Ops Gai. What is it you have to tell me? Did you find Sasuke and Neji?"

Gai nodded and took a step closer to the woman's desk, talking quietly. "We found Sasuke and Neji and I sent both of them to the hospital with Izumo and Kotetsu. Neji was heavily bleeding but Sasuke isn't completly sure what he told me on our way back here happened actually happened. He had a run in with that snake Orochimaru and Kakashi and Iruka are currently fighting him where we found Sasuke. That is all I know."

"Very well. I will send help immediatley. You may go if you see yourself well enough to fight."

"What about the traitor? Has he been found?"

"yes. Danzo is infact the traitor. He's been meeting with not only Itachi, but with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. They all want to destroy the village, they all want someone from this village. Akatsuki want Naruto, Orochimaru wants Sasuke and Itachi wants to see Sasuke in pain or dead by his hand."

"I see. I will form another four man ANBU squad and lead anyone else you want to send to Orochimaru. We will not fail you."

"Good. Now go, come back in thirty minutes with your squad and be ready to leave. I will assemble everyone else."

Gai bowed again and then left, heading out to find three ANBU he could trust and get them ready for what lay ahead.

-----

Kakashi was panting heavily, blood covering his body. His body was in pain and his Chakra levels were dropping faster than he could control them. He climbed back onto his feet, searching the damaged trees for the snake master and his boyfriend.

"Shit." Kakashi cursed under his breath when he failed to sense either of them.

"Well well, what do we have here? In a spot of trouble, sensei?" Kakashi tensed his body at the feel of a blade at his throat, cursing again he missed this presense.

"What are you doing here Itachi?"

"I was just taking a stroll through the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by. Why, didn't you miss me?"

"I missed you about as much as I miss Orochimaru."

Kakashi grunted when his back hit the ground heavily, a foot on his chest. "Don't compare me to that _filth_ ever again. I know you won't believe me, but I'm here to help Sasuke. I can't let Orochimaru get his hands on my brother. Sasuke needs to get stronger to kill me, but he can't do it the way Orochimaru will show him."

"Are you afraid that if he goes to Orochimaru he'll become more powerful than you?"

Itachi growled and put pressure on Kakashi's chest, moving his foot slightly and the weight threatening to break Kakashi's ribs. "I'm not afraid of anything, but if that guy thinks he can have my baby brother he's wrong. I've seen Orochimaru's experiments, I've seen what will happen to Sasuke. And if he doesn't experiment on Sasuke, he will simply take his body."

Kakashi grunted and shoved the Uchiha's foot off his chest. "What do you mean, take his body?"

"Orochimaru isn't.. normal. I don't know how to explain it, but he can take people's bodies. You saw it at the Chunin exams and that's the only way I know to explain it. He's going to do that or worse to Sasuke and I won't fight him if he's not my brother."

"Well don't worry, we made sure Sasuke's not with Orochimaru. He's safe, no thanks to you!"

"I don't want him safe, I want him out of Orochimaru's control. But if he's not here, who's fighting Orochimaru?"

Kakashi grit his teeth and looked at the ground, pushing to his feet and avoiding Itachi's eyes.

"Oh, it's Iruka-sensei. Ouch. We all know that man has a temper, but he doesn't stand a chance against Orochimaru."

Kakashi met Itachi's gaze finally and their eyes locked briefly before Kakashi punched him on the jaw making Itachi stumble backwards.

"You don't know anything about Iruka so shut your mouth! You killed your own clan for no god dam reason and then you left, so don't you _dare _speak about Iruka like you know anything about him!"

"I explained why I killed my clan back in the village kakashi, weren't you listening?"

"You explained but still no one knows what the hell happened!"

"Dam Kakashi, are you just sour because your little boyfriend didn't technically die all those years ago?"

"Don't bring Obito into this, don't speak a word about him or I swear Itachi I will kill you where you stand!"

"Don't you remember Obito's explanation? Or must you be reminded?"

"I said don't!"

"I~"

Anything Itachi might have said was cut off by a loud cry echoing throughout the forest.

Kakashi looked towards the source of the sound, his eyes wide and heart suddenly racing. "Ruka." Kakashi took off through the trees, his heart thumping hard in his chest, images of his Iruka flashing through his mind all at once.

Breaking into a clearing in the forest, his gaze fell upon Orochimaru standing over Iruka who was lying in the floor, kunai in one hand for defence while he used his other arm to try escape from the sanin. Without saying a word, Kakashi darted forward using all his speed to grab the injured chunin and pulling him back near the edge of the trees away from Orochimaru.

Breathing heavily and crouching in a defensive position, he faced Orochimaru, cradling Iruka to his chest with his left arm and holding a kunai with the right. Keeping his gaze locked on the still snake master, he didn't need to turn around to face Itachi when he heard Iruka gasp and inaudibly whisper Itachi's name.

"Let me help Kakashi. I know you don't trust me, and I give you no reason to, but I know your head is no longer in this fight. You may be Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan user, the copy nin with a thousand jutsus, but you can't fight when all you're going to think of is the man in your arms. Let me fight Orochimaru, you get Iruka to safety."

Kakashi let his gaze fall to the chunin, his heart leaping when he found emotion filled chocolate eyes staring back at him. "Alright."

Iruka shook his head sharply. "No. This is... our fight. Itachi... Is our enemy. He.. betrayed us. We.. need to capture him." Iruka spoke in quick and short bursts, his breathing heavy and words spoken with pain reflected in his eyes.

"Orochimaru's also our enemy. Why not let our enemies fight each other? That way we're sure to be one down."

Kakashi stood with Iruka in his arms and grunted when a shuriken found it's way into his thigh. Looking up, he stared at Orochimaru.

"What? I am your enemy and last time I checked it was you I was supposed to be fighting. I don't want to waste my time fighting that Uchiha. I've had enough of him and I could kill him faster than I could kill you. So fight me Kakashi."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Itachi and sighed. "If you die, I won't care. If he dies, I won't thank you. I will never trust you and you should know that, but thank you for this Itachi."

Without waiting for a reply, Kakashi performed the necessary hand seals with great speed and transported himself and Iruka to another part of the forest, hoping he could heal Iruka enough to let him fight again or to make his way home.

"Kakashi, both of those people are our enemies. Why did you just leave like that?! You're a shinobi, a jounin no less. You shouldn't run for your life when it looks like you're going to die!" Iruka squirmed out of the jounin's arms and immediatley collapsed without the extra support. When arms wrapped around him from behind, he pushed the body away and tried to get back on to his feet.

"'Ruka... why are you mad at me? I just saved your dam life!" Kakashi looked down at Iruka who was now on his back, staring up at he jounin.

"Because both of those assholes hurt Sasuke! And yes Kakashi,you did beat the shit out of Orochimaru as much as you could before I stepped in, but it wasn't enough! You weren't willing to give up your life to kill the bastard! And not only that, but you let Itachi fight him! You didn't even try to fight the bastard!"

Kakashi dropped to his hands and knees, his head hovering over Iruka's. "I hadn't fought as much as I could have because when I went down for the first time in that fight, you took over. You led him away from me to protect me even though I could still fight! And you did it because you love me. I'm willing to give up my life to protect those I care about. I was willing to die to save Sasuke,I was willing to die to save you. But I'm not willing to let you die! I didn't listen to Itachi, but when he presented an opportunity to save you, I took it at the risk of losing those two because they will both be back. If I lost you, you wouldn't come back."

Iruka looked away from Kakashi, his voice now sounding defeated and pained. "Kakashi... We both know catching and defeating Orochimaru and Itachi should always remain priority. We are ninja, the mission always comes first, isn't that what we live for? To protect the village from threats such as Orochimaru and Itachi?"

"Then shun me, look at me like I'm a disgrace. Treat me like everyone treated my father all those years ago. I stand by my actions because I don't care if you think what I did was wrong. I am like my father, only stronger in heart now. I am like my first love, my first friend... My salvation."

"'Kashi..."

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. _These words saved me. These words realised my father was no disgrace. These words made me proud to be the son of Sakumo Hatake! And I don't care what Itachi says. Sakumo Hatake, is my father. I have no brother. Obito Uchiha died because I was a heartless fool who still put the mission before his own boyfriend's life, realising too late what should be done."

Iruka pushed himself onto his knees and turned to face his boyfriend, tears filling his eyes and slowly beginning to fall down his cheeks. He slowly shook his head before crawling closer to the other man and fallng into his arms, holding onto Kakashi as if he was holding on for dear life.

It took Kakashi a few moments to return the embrace, holding the shaking chunin tightly against him, dropping his head onto the chunin's shoulder. "I did it, because I can't live without you. I can't let you die like Obito did. I won't put your life after the importance of completing a mission."

Iruka said nothing back to the jounin, just held on to him, listening to the sound of his heavy breathing and Kakashi's heartbeat.

-------

"Lady Tsunade. We're ready to leave. Is this eveyone you want to send?" Gai stood in front of the Hokage dressed in his full ANBU uniform, one ANBU on either side of him.

"Yes. Now go, quickly! I want both Kakashi and Iruka home alive. Orochimaru can come back either way but I want him brought back here."

Gai nodded and turned around, the group of twelve or so ANBU staring back through poreclain covered faces, not including the two beside him.

"When we get there, we get Kakashi and Iruka out of the way, then we get Orochimaru. It doesn't matter if Orochimaru lives or dies. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded or muttered an answer, knowing no real answer was needed.

"Then let's go. If anything happens to my eternal rival or his youth-filled lover, none of you will live to see another springtime of youth!"  
----------------

AN: And that's a wrap =)  
God I REALLY hated doing Orochimaru -_-Sure I liked the idea, but he was so hard to do!!  
Anyways, I'm actually quite proud of Iruka's and Kakashi's heart to heart type thing :) Nothing changed in the editing stage for once =D  
Anyways, leave me a review cause you know it makes me feel all warm inside and it may make me want to write ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Gai slipped between the trees, jumping from the ground into trees and back again with elegance and speed like no other. He was making his way back to where he left Kakashi and was using both branches and solid ground to cover more ground at a faster a familiar but quiet bark, Gai stopped abruptly and said nothing as the other people following him stopped and all pulled out weapons, waiting for an attack of some sort. Gai scanned the area and when he looked down towards his feet, a small, bloody creature was limping towards them.

Gai cursed under his breath before crouching down to the small creature. "Pakkun, what happened?"

The little dog sat down with a contained whimper. "Kakashi and Iruka were battling Orochimaru and Itachi. Both are down, Orochimaru's whereabouts is unknown for now and Itachi also seems to be down. Kakashi was conscious last I saw, Iruka was knocked out a while back and Itachi is _very_ conscious but restrained."

Gai nodded, picked up the dog and followed the directions Pakkun gave him. It didn't take them very long before they stepped into a clearing where trees had been cut down to make space, but also damage taken from the battle. Gai's breath caught in his throat, forming a lump that wouldn't go away. Trying to ignore it, he made his way over to Kakashi and Iruka, two guys with him, three going to Itachi and the rest keeping watch or scouting the area. He dropped to his knees in front of the two and checked Iruka for a pulse. Hearing a small groan and feeling a faint and slow throb under his fingertips, he let a sigh of relief pass his lips. "What happened here? Pakkun told me you fought against both Orochimaru and Itachi."

Kakashi nodded slowly and took a deep breath before speaking. "Iruka and I were a bit injured and then Itachi appeared. He offered to fight Orochimaru and seeing as Iruka was half dead, I told him to and then left, going just far enough to be safe. We dressed the wounds, stopped the bleeding and used a small bit of chakra to heal them a bit. We went back to fighting and this is the result. I'm not able to move very much, Iruka's slipping in and out of consciousness, Itachi's bound over there and Orochimaru's gone but badly injured. Four of my hounds are also injured but none of them life threatening, Pakkun being one of them."

Gai paused for a minute, gritting his teeth behind the porcelain mask. "Where's Orochimaru headed?"

"I don't fucking know! He didn't exactly announce where he was going and invite us over for tea! The only reason we're still alive is because of that fucking guy over there!" Kakashi pointed over to where Itachi was now sitting surrounded by black ops, ignoring the pain that was pulsing through his body.

"Shit." Gai stood up and faced the rest of the group who had assembled as he stood up. "We're going to split into two groups, four people are to come with me and the rest are to search the area for any sign of Orochimaru. He is heavily injured but do not make a move on him on your own unless necessary. Attack in groups if you think you stand a chance."

"Yes!" The group of men and women dispersed immediatley, leaving Gai alone with Kakashi and Iruka while the other four ANBU watched Itachi. Seeing Kakashi motion for him to move closer, Gai crouched in front of his fellow jounin.

"Gai... we need to talk about Itachi when we get back to the village. He comes with us, but he must come alive. Don't let him near Sasuke, don't even let Sasuke know he's in the village."

"Alright..." Gai stood up and a big grin was hidden behind his mask. "Now my eternal rival, jump on my back and if I cannot carry you the whole way without stopping, I must do 5,000 laps around the village with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Gai, if you even think of carrying me I will kill you. I'm fine to go on my own."

Gai said nothing in response as an ANBU agent came over and lifted Iruka on to his back, trying not to cower away when he caught Kakashi glaring and almost growling at him. When Kakashi looked back at Gai, his hand was stretching towards him. He took it silently and when Gai pulled him to his feet he restrained himself from screaming in pain and his knees buckled beneath him, sending him towards the ground and falling into Gai's awaiting arms.

"Alright so maybe I'm not fine." Gai laughed and carefully helped Kakashi onto his back with only the slightest bit of difficulties. When they were all ready and Itachi had finally shut up, they head out, wanting to get back to the village as soon as possible.

------

Neji gasped harshly and gripped the bed sheets tightly between his fists, his eyes flying open. His breath was coming in quick, raspy breaths as he tried to slow the thoughts and images flashing through his mind. A soft hand settled on his own and he looked up to see it was Kurenai-sensei. When he only looked puzzled, she pointed over towards the window and there Neji saw Sasuke and Hinata curled around each other on the armchair, sleeping.

"They haven't left the room since you came back. Tsunade-sama wasn't happy of course because she wanted Sasuke to have his own room but he fought against any idea of leaving your side so she had to look at him in here. Hinata just sat in the arm chair the entire time, watching over you. Except for when Tsunade was checking you and Sasuke for injuries of course."

Neji smiled softly at the pair before looking back at the woman who was still holding his hand. "I just got here a few minutes ago. I came to check Hinata was alright and to check on you and Sasuke before you get invaded by half the dam village. So how're you holding up?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm a leaf Shinobi, it's expected I get hurt." Neji looked away from the woman, choosing instead to stare at a very interesting speck on the wall."

"You're about as fine as Sasuke is Neji. I may not be close to you but I know Hinata is. I don't know many details about what's happened but I know there's been some major drama and death in your clan. If you can go unaffected by that then there's no way you're the same kid who managed to get Sasuke interested in something other than killing his brother."

Neji said nothing to the woman but when a heavy silence filled the room and he felt her piercing gaze on him, he sighed. "We were told stories about how bad the Uchiha clan was when I was growing up. We were told how our clan gloriously dealt with those _damned Uchihas. _I didn't really care about any of it until I met Sasuke to be honest. But now, I know it's all a bunch of lies. When my father and uncle explained everything to Tsunade, it was different to what they told me growing up. Things just didn't add up and I don't know why. Something isn't right about this."

Kurenai watched the young genin and smiled sadly. "Well it's over now so I think you should put it behind you. The war's over, Itachi's gone and there's nothing you can do now except get hurt from it." Kurenai leant over and placed a kiss on Neji's forehead, smiling at him before walking out the door.

Neji looked back at the two and then at himself. He noticed he was out of his usual clothing and wearing instead a black singlet and track pants. Sitting up, he groaned and gasped loudly, pain raging through his body like fire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Neji turned his head and saw Sasuke standing at the side of the bed, both hands on his hips. "I'm trying to sit up, what does it look like?"

"Tsunade said to stay in bed so you are staying in bed!"

"I don't want to stay in bed."

"You are and if I have to sit on you to make sure you stay, I will!"

Neji grinned at Sasuke and pushed himself up further, hissing slightly. A devious smirk tugged at Sasuke's lips and he quickly but gently straddled Neji's thighs, his hands resting on the Hyuga's shoulders. Without warning, he shoved Neji so he was lying on his back and Neji almost screamed with the sudden pain, choosing instead to curse every curse he could think of a little louder than normal.

"I'm sorry Neji, but it had to be done."

Neji simply glared up at the other and his glare didn't lessen when Sasuke bent down and brought their lips together softly. Pulling away, Sasuke started to plant kisses on Neji's jaw line, whispering apologies in between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to molest an injured person."

Sasuke raised his head at the sound of the voice and sat up, looking over his shoulder to look at the group of people now in the room, led by the big mouthed Hokage.

"We weren't interrupting anything now, were we?" Sasuke scowled at the Hokage, but the effect was lessened by the red beginning to spread through the Uchiha's face.

Nothing was said for a few moments which amused the blonde woman, considering the amount of people she had entered with. "So everyone decided they'd check up on you Neji seeing as you saved Sasuke's life and in turn, he protected yours. If you didn't know, you two are the talk of the town."

Silence descended again as Sasuke parted from Neji, choosing instead to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew not everyone in the room knew about him and Neji before, but they did now. He looked at the people staring at him, realizing all the genin who graduated the academy with him was there.

"What are you doing here?" Neji was staring right at Hanabi, his voice colder than Sasuke's at the best of times. The small girl stepped towards the end of the bed, her eyes locking with her cousins.

"I'm here to see you of course. You are family, even if we haven't exactly gotten along very well. I wanted to make sure you were alright seeing as my stupid sister left you to die with the traitor's own flesh and blood."

A deep growl was heard from beside Neji and Sasuke made to pounce at the girl, stopped only by the weak but obvious grip on the back of his shirt. "Why are you stopping me Neji?"

"Because I'm not about to let you attack her. I know what she said so don't bother trying to defend yourself, because I want to hit her too. It doesn't matter what happens Sasuke, if something happens to princess over there she'll blame me, I'll get killed and you being you, will do something to be thrown out of the village because you pissed off my clan so much."

Sasuke's head snapped 'round to face Neji, frowning. "Are you serious? They can't do that! Can they?"

"Yeah, they can. The Hyuga's are the biggest clan in the village and the elders listen to them. And besides, I'm a slave to the main branch of the family remember? They can do what they like to me."

"But... I thought you were-"

"It doesn't matter what we were told by your brother Sasuke, nothing has changed. Nothing. It's the same for my life. I still have to serve and protect the main branch until I die or they set me free of the slavery my dam uncle put us in."

"But Ita-"

"NO!" Neji shook his head, his long hair swaying over his shoulder with the movement. "Listen Sasuke, nothing has changed. For all you know your brother is feeding you lies. Live your life like you did before he came back. Live on like nothing happened since he arrived. That's what I'm doing and you should too..."

"So you want me to live my live to get my revenge?! You want me to live to kill my brother and for nothing else?!" Sasuke's face darkened, his voice getting louder at what Neji was telling him to do. "I thought you'd want me to get something more out of my life other than revenge..."

Neji gazed deep into Sasuke's eyes, seeing the hurt and misunderstanding in them. He leaned over closer to Sasuke and put his hands on Sasuke's face soothingly. "That's not what I want at all... I don't want you to live for revenge. I just don't want you to change your whole life again because of something your brother said."

Sasuke's gaze softened and he nodded once, relaxing himself and taking Neji's hand in his own. "Okay... I kind of understand."

Sasuke leaned forward to Neji and went to kiss him but stopped halfway when he heard the shuffle of feet. He sat back up again and turned to face the people still standing at the end of the bed, the Hokage still sitting near Neji's feet.

"Why are you still here Hanabi? You have anything else you want to guilt me with?" Sasuke's dark gaze met the youngest Hyuuga's and she fought against cowering from the hard glower.

"I'm not guilting you. I'm just telling the truth and making sure that _slave _is alright. I want as many serving me when I take over this clan as I can."

Hinata glared at her sister, before quietly speaking, a hardness to it never seen before. "You would have to _kill_ me before you become the head of this family!"

Hanabi looked back at her sister, a glint in her little eyes. "Then it shall be done." Without giving anyone the chance to respond, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"So Sasuke... When did you find out you were into Neji?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyebrows raised, surprised the boy had asked such a question so... calmly and so suddenly. "Well it depends. I could tell you when I found out Neji liked me no problem, it's me liking him that's the problem."

"So when did you find out he liked you?" The blonde had spoken as soon as Sasuke had finished, no one missing the cutting edge forming in his words.

"... It was around the time Itachi came back." Sasuke ducked his head as he felt his cheeks redden, afraid of the next question.

"So how'd it happen?"

"That, Naruto. We would like to keep to ourselves." Neji spoke for Sasuke this time, preferring to keep his predatory approach hidden from everyone.

Naruto grunted in response and took a few steps back 'til he hit the wall, slouching against it as he took in the site of everyone crowding around the bed, joking and laughing.

-

Everyone left the room still laughing, shouting their goodbyes as they noisily made their way down the corridors of the hospital. Sasuke looked at Neji, eyebrows raised at the sight of tears falling down his cheeks.

"I've never seen you laugh so much that you cried. I haven't seen you laugh very much at all now that I think about it."  
Sasuke lay down next to Neji, his head falling sleepily into the crook of the Neji's neck and shoulder, Hinata having left with the crowd to give the two the privacy they both wanted and needed.

"I haven't really had a reason to. Before we started dating all I cared about was training, getting stronger and proving I was the strongest. My only emotions were the pride of being a Hyuuga and caring about the safety of the village. And then you happened, someone I thought was the same as me. Turned out you were a giant ball of contagious emotion!"

Neji laughed when he felt Sasuke's face change into a pout. "It's not my fault. I had a pretty traumatizing life you know."

"Oh did you? I never knew."

Sasuke smirked before biting Neji's shoulder, making him gasp and push Sasuke off of him. "Stop trying to kill me! You don't need to give me another reason to stay here!"

Sasuke stopped smiling abruptly and pushed himself away further from Neji, looking up into the Hyuuga's eyes through the hair falling into his own, his mouth opening and closing slowly like a fish. When nothing was said, Neji frowned, thinking back on the last minute before realizing what he had said and laughed meekly. "Stop beating yourself up because you think it's your fault I'm here. I chose to go with you, I chose to stay with you and I chose to try and stop Orochimaru from taking you from us. I chose to fall for you."

Neji leant forward and placed a kiss on the other's forehead, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs while staring into his eyes.

"I know I know, you keep telling me that. But what if I had turned you down? You wouldn't have followed me and you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I wasn't able to protect you from that bastard and you could have died!"

"But I didn't. You kept me alive Sasuke, you got me back home in one piece. Besides, if I remember correctly you did try to turn me down... Many times! I was just too stubborn to let you get away with it."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath before bringing his lips to Neji's, pulling himself against the other's body fully, taking in his comforting warmth. Feeling an arm make it's way across his waist, Sasuke turned so he was fully on his side and wrapped his leg around Neji's waist tightly. A dark shadow appeared over the two, and Neji pulled away, looking up at the dark figure looming over the bed.

Sasuke turned around at the loss of contact, trying to see what Neji was looking at, struggling to figure out what it was. And even though the moon was shining brightly now, with no internal light it was impossible to guess.

"A storm is coming. Get out before you suffer the consequences."

The two on the bed kept staring at the figure, searching the voice for any familiarity. Finding none, they each glanced at each other, their eyes meeting in a confused gaze before looking back to where the shadow was standing, only to find it gone.  
----

Gai burst through the hospital doors, Kakashi in his arms. Immediately doctors came over to him and took the injured man from him, other's taking Iruka and even Kakashi's injured nin hounds. Gai tried to follow them, wanting to stay with his long time friend and even with his ANBU mask on, the doctors refused to allow him go. After a hard journey, Gai didn't have the energy anymore to put up a fight so he went home and got cleaned up, returning to the hospital's waiting room as soon as he was done.

"Gai. Gai! GAI!"

Gai woke with a jump and nearly hit the Hokage in the head. "Hokage-sama... Kakashi!"

"He's fine Gai. They're both fine. Or at least they will be." Tsunade sat down next to the tired looking jounin before continuing. "Iruka was unconscious and is still slipping in and out of it, but he'll recover fully within two weeks I presume. As for Kakashi, he's already fighting to get out of here."

Gai sighed and slumped into his chair, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "And what about _him_?"

"He's under watchful eyes for now. No one knows what to do with him. We can't kill him and even if we were to interrogate him, what would we ask? We need to wait until Kakashi's recovered to do anything."

Gai nodded and sighed again, more deeply this time. "Is Kakashi awake?"

The Hokage smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll show you to his room."

-----

Sasuke kissed Neji on the forhead once more before turning to walk out of the room. He opened the door and stepped forward, taking one last longing and loving look at his sleeping boyfriend before closing the door again. "Good bye my love. Sweet dreams."

____

Okay I know it's WAAAY too short considering I haven't uploaded anything in FOREVER! And I'm sooo sorry about that :( Forgive me?  
Well it doesn't matter if you do or not because you might not considering where I let that chapter end ^^; heheh.

But don't fret! I shall try upload the next chapter soon! Until then, R&R It Might make the next chapter come sooner ;D


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke ducked his head as he hurried through the village, keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen by any villagers out late. He had the hood of his cloak over his head, trying to keep his face hidden by anyone who might recognise him.

Standing in front of the village gates, Sasuke paused and stared up at them, tears forming in his eyes. Shaking his head, he cast them away and refused to acknowledge the mistake he knew he was making. _I can't stay here... not anymore!_

He adjusted the bag he had filled with not only food and weapons, but personal items he gained throughout the years and childhood memories from the Uchiha Mansion. When he was sure he had everything he would need and everything he wanted to do was done, Sasuke took one small step forward before taking a deep breath and lifting his head up high, each following step longer than the last.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gai woke with a start, not sure why but feeling like something was wrong. He shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside Kakashi's bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to banish the sleep from them. Wearily, he stood up and examined the pile on the bed. Eyes widening, Gai ran out of the room in search of the nearest doctor.

Kakashi was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Leaving already?"

Sasuke froze on the spot. He had only taken a few steps out of the village gates when the voice called out to him. He looked over his shoulder slightly, looking at the man from the corner of his eye.

"I have to go Kakashi... I can't stay here knowing the ones I love are in danger because of my brother. You of all people should understand needing to protect the ones you hold closest."

Kakashi pushed away from the wall he was leaning against with a grunt, walking towards Sasuke. "I do understand needing to protect the ones you love, what I don't understand is abandoning them with no explanation."

Sasuke looked at his feet before turning around to fully look at his sensei, the bright moonlight illuminating his features and making him look like he was glowing. "I'm not abandoning everyone, I'm protecting them. It's easier for everyone this way..."

"You're leaving in the middle of the night without any explanation. Seems to me like you're abandoning us. Stop running Sasuke, the only one you're making it easier for is yourself!"

Sasuke looked back down at his feet and kicked lightly at the dust around them. "Neji's in the hospital because of me, and so is Iruka-sensei. I'm sure you're supposed to be too but you're too stubborn to stay there. The only thing that I can give anyone is pain, and I hate myself for it. Why stay when you'd be better off without me?"

Kakashi took a step forward and ruffled the young man's hair, earning him a light smack and the typical Uchiha glare. "Sasuke, you're not a kid anymore. You need to stop running because if you leave here, you will leave behind a lot more pain and betrayal than you could if you stayed. Naruto and Sakura will spend the rest of their lives trying to find you because you're their team mate. Iruka-sensei and I would have to find you and bring you back home because we're your teachers and of course we care about you. Iruka especially as he was the one who looked after you. As for Neji, he'd have to be brought home unconscious because otherwise he'd refuse to come back until he found you because he loves you so much."

Saying nothing, Sasuke refused to lift his head, his eyes stinging as tears formed. Was he seriously going to leave without saying goodbye to anyone?

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi turned his head to see Gai running towards him, a smaller person he presumed was Lee running just behind him. When the pair got close enough, Kakashi could see it wasn't Lee, but Naruto.

"Hey Gai!" Kakashi lazily waved to his long time friend, his eye curving to show his smile.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing out here? Baachan's going crazy because you left the hospital and not only that, but Sasuke's missing too!" Naruto stared up at his teacher, his big eyes wide while his arms waved about to exaggerate his words.

"Relax Naruto! I'm fine and so is Sasuke, there's nothing to worry about."

"Bu-"

"I said, there's nothing to worry about!" Kakashi shot Naruto a look that said _one more word, and you'll regret it!_

Naruto glared at his teacher but when all he got was a blank stare in return, he huffed and looked away from the taller man.

"So my eternal rival, what are you doing out here?"

Kakashi said nothing for a few minutes, thinking about how to answer. "I needed some questions answered and I took a walk to try find them."

Gai grinned scarily wide and clapped Kakashi's shoulders, the silver haired man grunting at the force. "You should still be in hospital! Now come on, Hokage-sama is looking for you."

Kakashi took the man's hands off his shoulders and shook his head. "I can't go yet. I still have unanswered questions."

"Like where the hell Sasuke is!" Kakashi glared down at the blonde ninja, glad that even in his injured state he could shut him up.

"Don't worry Gai, I'm going back to the hospital after this. Even I know I don't have the skills to heal myself fully."

Gai nodded and said nothing more, trusting his friend. He turned on his heel and started to walk away, dragging a yelling Naruto with him by the collar of his jacket.

"You didn't have to lie you know." Sasuke parted from his sensei, surprised he wasn't seen hiding behind the man.

"I didn't lie Sasuke. I want answers and you still have to answer them. I'm going back to the hospital after this and so are you. You weren't looked over properly since we got back."

Sasuke took a step away from the man, hiding his face once again. "I'm still leaving Kakashi. There's nothing for me here."

"There's nothing for you out there!" Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling guilty for yelling at him. When his temper was reined back in Kakashi opened his eyes again and saw the conflict flickering in Sasuke's eyes.

"I... I need to find my brother. I need to kill him so I know you're all safe. I need to kill him for killing my family all those years ago."

Kakashi closed the distance and crouched down so his face was level with the Uchiha's, ignoring the pain that spread through his body like a fire. "I know you want to get your revenge Sasuke, but if you found him tomorrow he'd kill you. You're not strong enough yet Sasuke. Stay here, let me train you."

Sasuke shook his head and looked up into his sensei's eyes. "I know you care Kakashi, but I can't. I can't risk it. I can't put you all in danger."

"We're leaf Shinobi Sasuke! We're used to our lives being put in danger but we always come through. This is our home and we'll never let anyone break that up. Not your brother, not Orochimaru, no one! If you leave, you're letting him break up the peace in our home. Don't do it Sasuke, don't let him win!"

Sasuke avoided his teacher's eyes again, knowing if they met he'd give in and return to the village. "I-"

"You... better not be leaving..."

Sasuke looked up at the sound of the voice that startled him, his eyes meeting with Neji's. "Neji I-"

Neji's breathing was heavy; obviously he had also escaped the hospital in search of Sasuke. "So. Are you leaving?"

Sasuke looked at his teacher then back to his boyfriend, a lump now in his throat preventing him from talking. Taking a step away from Kakashi, Sasuke walked over to Neji and wrapped his arms around the taller and buried his head on the others shoulder.

Neji returned the embrace and closed his eyes, his heartbeat slowing now that he knew Sasuke was safe.

"Come on. Let's get back to the hospital before Tsunade decides to come after us herself and kill us." Kakashi came up behind the two and walked behind them as they set of hand in hand, both using the other for support.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto rubbed his head and tried to ignore the pain coming from it. Once again he had tried to get a date with Sakura, and once again, she hit him and called him an idiot. It was a sunny afternoon and they were on their way back to the hospital to see Sasuke.

"So Sakura-chan, where do you think Sasuke went last night? I saw him going back to the hospital with Kakashi-sensei and Neji but I don't know where they were."

Sakura looked at her annoying team mate and shrugged. "He could have gone anywhere."

"Do you think he... was trying to run away? And that's what Kakashi–sensei was doing at the gates last night?" Sakura shrugged again and looked at Naruto, smiling sadly.

"I hope not. Sasuke's a part of our team and we're supposed to operate as one unit. If he's not there, we won't work. If he's not here, we're not whole." Looking away from Naruto, she sighed and continued. "If any of us were to leave, it would be the same."

Naruto grinned at that, knowing he meant something to Sakura, even if it was only a little bit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the three ninja she had sitting on the bed, letting them think the worst was coming. "What were you thinking? _All _of you. Kakashi you're a jounin and even though I know you hate this place you should have more sense than to leave when you're in that condition."

"I know Tsunade-sama, and I apologise but I had my reasons for leaving. And I did come back. I even brought Sasuke to get looked over."

Tsunade looked at the other two and went on. "What's your story Neji?"

Neji looked up at the Hokage and then at Sasuke. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. Sasuke was my reason for leaving last night. He wasn't there when I woke up and I went looking for him."

Frowning, the Hokage looked to Sasuke. "And what about you?"

Sasuke said nothing but looked at the floor, the silence stretching and seeming to last a lifetime.

"Well?"

"I... I was leaving..."

Tsunade looked at the young boy, baffled. "Wh-why would you be leaving?"

"Because I don't want to endanger the lives of those here. I wanted to leave so I could kill my brother for what he did to me."

"Sasuke you know if you left this village you would be declared a traitor to the village?"

Sasuke stayed silent before replying quietly. "I know."

Tsunade sighed deeply and looked at Kakashi. "You need to sort things out Kakashi. Tell him if he needs to know but fix this; don't let him do something he'll regret." Without another word Tsunade left the room, leaving the three on the bed in silence.

"She's right Sasuke. I need to fix this. I'm your sensei and I need to be the one to lead you."

Sasuke shot a look at the man and when nothing was said he spoke himself. "What did she mean when she said 'tell him if he needs to know'?"

"It doesn't matter yet. You'll know when the time is right."

Sasuke glared at the man and without another word hopped off the bed and walked over to the one beside it, lying on that one instead. Tsunade had looked him over and found his injuries. He had not only some external injuries from his run in with Orochimaru but some internal ones too, not forgetting the damage done to his body before then. No one had noticed his injuries before because not only was he holding back any signs of being in pain, he healed them to the best he could and then covered the rest.

Neji looked up at Kakashi and mouthed at him before walking over to the third bed in the room_. Thank you for stopping him._

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

Naruto bounded into the room, closely followed by Sakura who was trying to get him to be quiet and failing badly.

"HEEEEEEY!" Naruto's face dropped when he stopped bouncing around the room and finally felt the tension hanging in the hospital room. Looking at Sasuke, Naruto could tell that was the source of the icy feel in the room.

"Hey Naruto. How's it going?" Kakashi smiled at his student and silently watched him, wondering how he'd react to his team mate being back and being a silent pain in the ass as always.

Naruto ignored his teacher and kept his eyes locked on Sasuke. "Where were you last night?"

Sasuke looked back at the blonde, looking into his eyes and trying to read the emotion lying deep in his eyes. It was like the look that he felt in his heart. He looked away from Naruto and huffed, mumbling out an answer. "I was out."

Naruto's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Out where?"

"Out for a walk Naruto! Not that you care. I thought you didn't like me now because I was gay and going out with Neji! When did I suddenly become someone you talked to again?"

Naruto looked at the floor, shame taking over the look of betrayal on his face. "I got over that a long time ago, I thought you knew..." When Naruto looked up to see Sasuke simply glaring at him, he continued.

"I heard Baachan talking to Gai-sensei. Gai said that you were at the gates last night with Kakashi, even though we didn't see you he knew you were there. Then Tsunade she... she said she was worried you were going to leave the village. That you were going to run away and find your brother. Is it true?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura and judging by the look on her face, it was her first time hearing about it. He looked over to the bed beside him to Neji and smiled sadly, knowing the teen in that bed was the only reason he was still in the village.

"Yeah, it's true Naruto. I was going to leave."

"Why?" Sasuke's eyes widened, surprised and a little afraid at the speed that Naruto leapt at him, pinning him to the bed.

"I-"

"Naruto! " Sakura walked up to the blonde and smacked him on the back of the head, pulling him off the raven and giving out to him. "Sasuke's injured. He'll tell us when he's ready why he was going to leave but until then, leave him rest!"

Naruto pouted but left Sasuke alone. Scuttling over to the bag he had dumped on the floor when they entered, Naruto rooted around the bag and pulled out the surprise he bought for the injured ninjas. "Ramen! And it's the good stuff too. Best there is! Except for Ichiranku's of course."

Neji watched silently as Naruto shared the noodles between the three, thanking the blonde. As he followed the blonde move about the room with his eyes, talking happily to his three comrades, Neji couldn't help but feel a deep longing for that kind of companionship with his own team; with anyone. The only person he'd ever felt close to, was lying too far away in the bed beside him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke, I'm not four years old. I'm not doing it!"

"Pleeeeease." Sasuke pulled on Neji's sleeve, standing on his toes so their foreheads were touching and their lips were almost touching.

Feeling his resistance crack, Neji brought his lips to the Uchiha's in an attempt to shut him up and just when he smiled into the kiss thinking he had won, Sasuke pulled away and began pleading once again.

"Why not Neji? You can't say you're not curious! And it would be a challenge to your skills!"

"Sasuke, you're talking about _THE _Kakashi Hatake. He could kill us with one move if he wanted to! I'd rather not get on his bad side just because you want to see his face."

"You won't be on his bad side for a while just yet Neji, you're the only reason I'm still here and he feels like he owes you."

Neji stopped walking, ignoring the confused look Sasuke was giving him and the people pushing past him, all probably rushing home to loved ones after a long days work. "You... you never told me I was the reason you were still here."

Sasuke looked at the ground and looked up again bashfully, his hair falling over his eyes. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react. It doesn't matter anyway because I will leave here Neji. I have to find my brother; I have to get my revenge."

Neji looked up to the darkening sky and hearing a low grumble, he put his hand to his stomach and grinned. "Come on, let's go home and eat, I'm starving. We'll talk about you not leaving later."

Sasuke frowned, but quickly let it fall away and nodded. They ran home hand in hand, weaving through the busy village streets. They had been out of the hospital for three weeks now and since Sasuke was living at home alone, Neji moved in to his apartment with him. But over that course of time, not once did Neji notice the dreams that plagued Sasuke's sleep, or how distracted he would get deep in thought, thinking of that strange night.

_A storm is coming. Get out before you suffer the consequences._

By the time the two ninjas had sat down and started eating, the sun was fully set and the rain had started to lightly fall. But in the small, warm apartment where the sounds of laughter floated from the small kitchen, a dark figure was about to join them.

Feeling an icy shiver run down his spine, Neji turned around and let out a soft gasp before being struck and being sent across the room from the force of the blow, his head smacking into the wall. Staring up at the dark figure with cold eyes, Sasuke stood where he was, determined to get some answers.

"Who are you?" Sasuke stood his ground, boldly staring at the figure, refusing to let any fear or emotion slip past his wall of defence.

"Some would call me a demon. Others a monster." The dark figure had a haunting voice to match his appearance, something seeming oddly familiar about it to Sasuke.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you to get out but you didn't listen. I'm here to show you the consequences to your disobedience."

"I tried to leave, but that was harder than I thought it would be."

"You failed."

"And so did you!"

The figure turned away from the youngest Uchiha and turned towards Neji, taking a few steps forward before stopping at the shouting coming from Sasuke.

"Itachi! If you even think of hurting him, you won't live to regret it and I swear, this is no empty threat!"

Itachi smiled darkly and pulled the hood away from his face, revealing a pair of red eyes. He took a step towards Sasuke again and stuck his hand out, ready to catch the weapons he knew were about to be thrown. "How did you know it was me, baby brother?"

"Easy. You came back with Kakashi and Gai a few weeks ago, I heard them talking about you when they thought I was asleep. I know you hate our family and want me to suffer, so you wanted me to leave in search of you and be declared a traitor to the village. It was a good plan I'll admit, up until your timing. You managed to escape your ANBU imprisonment and came to me in the hospital with Neji in the hopes of scaring me out of the village. And you did, I was leaving. Only when you went back, you expected me to leave straight away. I didn't. So when you snuck into Kakashi's room and told him I was gone, expecting me to have been gone ages, Kakashi left the hospital in search of me and guess what, he found me. You told him too early brother, and that, was your only flaw."

Itachi glared at his younger brother, cursing quietly to himself. "It makes no difference. I tried to get you out of here, tried to protect you. Now I'm going to have to kill Neji here and you're the only one they can blame."

"Just try it Itachi, see what will happen to you!"

Itachi smirked at his brother, mocking him. "You couldn't do anything even if you wanted to all those years ago Sasuke, and nothing has changed. I'm going to kill your boyfriend, I'm going to leave, and you will either be arrested for murder or you'll run away. That's the way it has to be." To ensure Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to try and stop him, he used his unnatural speed to move behind Sasuke and hit him to the floor, Sasuke blacking out.

Itachi moved over to the Hyuuga who was lying unconscious on the ground. Crouching down, he lifted Neji by the shirt and was about to pull a kunai from his pouch when he realised he wasn't wearing one. Cursing again, he walked over to Sasuke who was beginning to wake up again. He took a kunai and was about to step away when Sasuke meekly grabbed at his arm.

"I... Mean it, Itachi. I won't, let you do this." Even though Sasuke was staring right at Itachi, the older could tell Sasuke couldn't focus properly after the knock to the head. Itachi simply pulled his arm free and went to finish off Neji but when he turned around, the boy was gone.

"What the-?"

Hearing a _pop _coming from behind him, Itachi turned to see smoke where Sasuke was lying not ten seconds ago. _Shit!_ Itachi stood in the empty kitchen, searching for either boy's chakra. Finding Sasuke's, Itachi headed down through the apartment, into the bedroom. Seeing an open window he sighed. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Looking into the night, he could see the dark shadow of Sasuke running, Neji in his arms. He sighed again in frustration before following suit and leapt out the window, chasing after the two boys. It didn't take long for him to catch up to them, but when he went to grab them, a weight hit his side and he was sent crashing to the floor.

"You're an idiot Itachi. You tell me about your plan to make your brother leave, then you leave your cell again and chase your brother through the village. Are you asking to get caught?" Itachi tried to move, but the elite jounin had him pinned.

"Well my intentions were never to stay free Kakashi. You know what I wanted, I never told you but you know. And you also know it won't happen anytime soon so the plan changed a bit."

Kakashi stared into Itachi's dark eyes, knowing full well if they turned red he'd be in trouble. "You wanted Sasuke to kill you. And when you knew that wouldn't work out, you made a plan to get back here which went as you planned. And now, you're trying to hurt Sasuke even more before you die because you're finally sick of living with the guilt, aren't you."

"Sounds about right..."

Sasuke looked down at his brother, Neji stirring on the ground where Sasuke had placed him. Itachi caught sight of him and sighed impatiently.

"Didn't you leave earlier?"

"Clearly not!"

The brothers' eyes met and a strange emotion surged through Sasuke. He didn't want to kill Itachi. Staring into his brother's eyes, he could see the same emotion reflected there. Was this what normal brothers felt for each other?

"You know what Sasuke, do it. Kill me. Take your revenge."

Kakashi looked from Itachi to Sasuke, afraid the youngest Uchiha might take the offering. But upon seeing the boys face, he could see Sasuke wouldn't take it.

"No. You're already dying. I won't give you the mercy of a quick death. I won't offer you the pleasure of messing up my life again!"

"You're a coward Sasuke, you're weak! All your life you wanted to take my life and as soon as you get the chance to take it, you run away!"

Sasuke just shook his head at his brother, fighting back the happy childhood memories he had up until his brother turned into a murderous psychopath. "I'm not the one begging for his life to be taken because he can't deal with his worthless life anymore. You're the coward, you're the weak one. You're the pathetic one."

The Uchiha's eyes met and for a moment, Sasuke had over powered his brother.

"Sasuke take Neji back to the hospital, just to make sure he's okay. I'll make sure Itachi goes straight to the Hokage."

Sasuke nodded and picked up Neji again, the boy seeming to be fighting his way back to consciousness. Heading in the direction of the hospital, he didn't look back. He ignored his brother's cries to him, and he didn't look back.

-  
**A/N:** Again, I'm SOOO sorry it took so long to update :x But it's hard to get in writing time Dx And when I can, I gets nothing :( And unfortunatley, the next chapter's the last :o I thought it was gonna be a bit longer than 18 chapters, but I guess not! And I know it won't get longer cause I already have the next chapter done, it just has to be edited :P So I hopes you enjoyed the chapter ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

The rain fell softly, dark clouds high in the rumbling sky. Sasuke looked up at the sky, letting the rain wash over his face with his eyes closed.

"You know Itachi, you were a great brother to me as a kid. I don't know what happened to you that made you change, but it doesn't matter anymore. You can't hurt me anymore, you can't destroy my life. My pain is over, I'm free. This will be the last time I see you, I'm not coming back again. Goodbye big brother."

Sasuke turned away from his brother's grave and smiled sadly to Neji, taking his hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sasuke? It's not too late to change your mind."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the Uchiha graveyard and then to the last building standing proudly on the compound. "I'm sure Neji. I don't want to grow up in the house which has so many tainted memories for me. It will stay standing up until I die, then any kids I might have can decide what they want to do with it."

Neji nodded but stayed silent as they walked away from the Uchiha compound. The rain had stopped now and the dark clouds cleared, reflecting the beginning of a new life on the world below. The two walked in silence, enjoying the simple pleasure of being in the other's company.

"Sasuke! Neji! Heeeeeeeeeeey!"

Sasuke and Neji turned around to see Naruto and Sakura running towards them, Naruto clutching his arm; an indicator he had said something to piss off Sakura again.

"So how'd it go?" Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl and shrugged.

"Fine."

Sakura looked at Neji, then back at Sasuke. "We haven't seen you in a few days, we were worried."

"I was busy Sakura. And I'd rather not talk about it."

Sakura was about to say more, but Neji interrupted her. "I'm sorry Sakura, but you'll have to excuse us. We're soaking wet and would like to go home and change. Sasuke will talk to you when he's ready. Same for you Naruto." Without another word, Neji turned and pulled Sasuke along with him, heading home.

"Thanks..." Sasuke mumbled, not looking up at his boyfriend.

"You're not ready to talk about it, it's understandable. Sometimes I think Sakura speaks before she thinks. She's as bad as Naruto you know."

Sasuke snorted at the comment and looked up, linking him arm with Neji's and resting his head on his shoulder as they walked. "Do you think I made the right choice?"

"I don't know Sasuke, only you do. Do you think you made the right one?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, it's all been so confusing. Ever since he came back he messed everything up, just like he planned. I don't know if sentencing him to death was the right thing to do or not..."

"Listen, you're tired. Why don't we just get cleaned up and talk about this later?"

Sasuke nodded and walked up the steps to their apartment, glad to be finally home. Opening the door, Sasuke walked over to the couch and dropped himself onto it, closing his eyes while Neji made his way to run a bath.

"_**Itachi Uchiha, you've killed you're entire clan and countless other people since then. You're a traitor to this villag, and your brother. You tried to get him to betray this village and run away like you did all those years ago. You escaped your imprisonment and because of your stupid actions, Kakashi Hatake, Umino Iruka and Neji Hyuuga were seriously injured. These are just a few of your crimes. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"**_

"Sasuke, I'm going in for a bath, want to join me?" Neji leaned against the doorway and waited for the Uchiha's reply. When nothing was said, he was about to turn around and walk back to the bathroom but paused when he saw Sasuke standing up and walk over to Neji, following him into the bathroom.

Stripping down, both boys settled themselves in the bath. Closing his eyes, Sasuke bent his head and smiled when he felt hands on his head. Leaning his head back, he let himself enjoy the way Neji soothingly washed his hair, massaging his scalp with skilled fingers.

When his hair was cleaned and Neji had cleaned his own too, Sasuke moved so he was snuggling into Neji's chest, wrapped safely in his arms.

"_**I have nothing to say Tsunade. All you're telling me is what I already know. Unless of course you want me to lie or give you the details of all those I've killed and hurt. Would you like to know the reasons for my seemingly psychotic life?"**_

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked into Neji's eyes and shrugged, still saying nothing.

"Come on, then. Let's get out of here before the water gets too cold." Climbing out of the bath, he pulled Sasuke with him. Grabbing towels and wrapping one around himself, he handed the other one to Sasuke and then led them to the bedroom.

Sasuke sat on the bed, staring at the floor, deep in thought. Neji looked at the Uchiha with worry filled eyes and sat behind the Uchiha. Getting comfortable, he picked up one of the towels he had brought in with him and began to dry Sasuke's hair.

"_**You're mind games won't work on me Uchiha, so don't even try it!"**_

"_**Admit it Tsunade, you just don't want to accept the fact that I started out as a victim! You don't want to hear why I killed my family because you don't want to face the corruption in the village."**_

_**Tsunade sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright then, why did you kill them? Are you telling me it wasn't in cold blood?"**_

"_**That, is exactly what I'm saying."**_

Neji got up from the bed when he gotten the excess water out of Sasuke's hair and dried himself off. Pulling pants on, he left the room and made tea for himself and Sasuke, his mind drifting to his disturbed boyfriend. It seemed strange how quickly his mood changed. Pouring the tea, he carried both cups into the bedroom to see **Sasuke still hadn't moved an inch.**

"_**So what happened then?"**_

"_**I was being a soldier. I was being a good ninja. I was following orders."**_

"_**Who's orders?"**_

"_**Why who else but the village elders. Who else could order such a thing? Who else had the power to end what they considered to be a threat to the village's peace?"**_

_**Tsunade looked around the room, seeing the same confusion and anger mirrored in the faces of all the people there. "Why would they order such a thing? And how do I know this isn't just another one of your games?"**_

"_**You don't. You have to choose whether to believe it or not. And as for why the ordered it, it was because they believed the Uchiha's were too powerful for our own good. They believed we had gotten so powerful, we would become corrupt and cause chaos in the village. So, they ordered me to kill them all. Every last member of my family. And if I didn't, they'd do it and blame me anyway. They'd kill all the Uchiha's, slowly and painfully."**_

"_**So you did it? You killed them just like that?"**_

"_**It wasn't just like that!" Itachi's voice finally lost the sneering edge it always had, this time sounding almost pained. "I killed most of my family. I saved Sasuke, but I had to make him hate me. I couldn't take him with me. I want him to be the one to kill me, but before I die, I want you to know something that no one but me knows. And Sasuke can never know, never."**_

_**Tsunade looked at Itachi, surprised at the change in him. She said nothing, but silently urged him to continue.**_

"_**My parents. They're alive. And they're not the only ones." **_

_**Audible gasps were heard around the room, no one sure whether to believe this new information or not. "I know you can't trust me, and you have no reason to. But I'm not lying. I got my parents and some other's from my family out. They're hiding in a civilian village near the village hidden in the sand. I pushed Sasuke so hard because he needs to hate me, he deserves to. But, if he left the village he'd find them. One day."**_

_**Sasuke ran from the Hokage tower, tears stinging his eyes. He knew he shouldn't' have been listening when the Hokage had told him to stay at home until she called for him, but he felt like he deserved to hear what his brother had to say. **_

"Neji?" Neji lifted his head off of Sasuke's shoulder and smiled sleepily at the raven.

"Yeah, Sasuke? I'm here." Neji had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Sasuke when he was dried, keeping him warm but not disturbing the Uchiha. For extra warmth, the Hyuuga was also wrapped around Sasuke.

"I... I didn't tell you everything." Sasuke turned on the spot, facing Neji and wrapping the blanket around himself protectively. When Neji said nothing, he continued.

"The Hokage had come to me when she was finished talking to Itachi and said he had confessed and admitted everything, meaning she had the right to justly give him whatever punishment she seemed fit. She said if I wanted, I could choose the punishment seeing as he was my brother and I was the only remaining Uchiha, except for him."

"And you chose the death sentence... you told me this already Sasuke."

"Yeah I know, but there's still more. I said he'd get the death sentence and there's no changing my mind. But he was to be buried in the Uchiha compound which is to remain standing until I die, where my kids, if I have any, can decide what happens to it then. She agreed and I refused to talk to my brother, despite that it was his final request."

Sasuke paused and looked at his hands, taking a second to keep his emotions in check. Feeling a pair of hands clap around his own, Sasuke looked up to see Neji smiling lovingly at him. Before Neji could say anything, Sasuke took a breath and continued.

"On the day he was going to his execution, I showed up despite Tsunade telling me this was the one day not to see him. I walked up to him and when ANBU tried to stop me, I told them if they didn't let me talk to them I'd kill them all and set Itachi free. Of course, they didn't like it and one was about to throw me out when Kakashi appeared. He told them to let me talk to Itachi and they obeyed him, even though he's supposedly only an elite jounin.

"I told Itachi, told him I knew. Knew he killed my family because he had to. I told him, he was forgiven. He was forgiven, and I was the one who ordered his execution."

"But wait, he was _ordered _to kill your family? Where did you hear that?" Neji looked into Sasuke's eyes, fighting disbelief and confusion.

Sasuke looked back at the Hyuuga. "When Tsunade was talking to Itachi, I was there. I was on the other side of the door, listening. I masked my presence and somehow I wasn't noticed. I heard everything they said, heard his confession. He told everything to the Hokage and said I wasn't to know..."

Neji searched for the right words to say, but when none came to mind, he opted for silence.

"So she came to me and didn't mention a word about anything he said. But... there's something that keeps playing on my mind. When I told Itachi I knew, he looked... afraid. He told me not to look for my family, not to go to them in search of a new life. Before he got to say anything else, I was finally taken away and he was sent to his death. Quick, painless. By my order. Almost how he wanted it."

Neji's breath caught in his throat, Sasuke's family was alive. "Why was he afraid?"

Sasuke shook his head, and even though he was trying to hold back the tears, they still rolled down his cheeks. When Neji moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around the younger, Sasuke let out a choked sob and before he could control himself, he was clinging onto Neji, tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I'ts okay, let it out. I'm here. You'll be okay." Neji whispered into the boy's ear, trying to calm him down. After a few minutes, Sasuke started to calm a bit, and he pulled away from Neji, looking at his hands again. Neji brought his hands to Sasuke's cheeks and wiped away the tears, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Shifting even closer to Neji, Sasuke crawled onto his knees and placed his hands on Neji's shoulders, taking a shaky breath before bringing their lips together. Finding comfort in the closeness the two were sharing, Sasuke pulled away and pushed Neji onto his back and crawled over him, bringing their lips back together.

Losing himself to the sensation, Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and returned the blissful pressure. Breaking apart to allow air back into their lungs, Neji laughed when he saw how red in the face Sasuke was and he lifted his head to bring their lips back together. When they finally separated again, Sasuke dropped his head and buried it in Neji's shoulder. Suddenly feeling sleepy, Sasuke moved so he was lying on his side beside Neji, cuddling into his side. Smiling, Neji wrapped his arm around Sasuke and closed his eyes, fading into the darkness of his dreams.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi stood at the memorial stone, Iruka's hand held tightly in his own and his other resting on the stone. Both were paying their respects to loved ones, both lost in their own thoughts. Kakashi found himself coming here a lot more often since Itachi made his first reappearance, needing both comfort and help from his lost friend.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi smiled sadly behind his mask and nodded, stepping away slowly with one last, long look.

"I need to talk to Sasuke. There's something I feel he needs to know..."

Looking at his boyfriend, Iruka smiled. "Okay, we'll head over to him now. You mind if I ask what it is you need to tell him?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you 'Ruka. Tsunade's going to kill me when she finds out I told him, don't need to make things worse than they have to be."

Iruka nodded and asked no further. He trusted Kakashi's judgement and if he said Sasuke needed to know then Iruka wouldn't stop him. "Have you talked to him since Itachi was..."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. He seemed so distant. He may have hated his brother for everything he did, but somewhere inside he still loved him enough to mourn him. He's still a kid at the end of the day, a kid who just sentenced his brother to death. Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah. I stayed with him and Neji the night it happened. And the night after that, just to make sure they were both alright. Hard to believe it's been a week since it happened."

Kakashi looked to the floor, his mind drifting to the raven. When they finally reached the apartment, Kakashi turned to Iruka but before he could say anything, Iruka kissed him on the cheek. "I know you're about to ask me if it's alright if you can go in there alone, and of course I'm letting you. He's your student and if it's important, I won't ask. I trust you. I'll see you when you come home?"

Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Iruka, pulling them close together. Shaking his head, he laughed slightly at the chunin. "You know me too well, that can't be good for the 'infamous Kakashi Hatake'."

Smacking him lightly on the arm, Iruka laughed. "You're all talk Hatake, and don't forget who makes your food and who could all too easily poison and disguise it!"

Kakashi smirked at the comment and brought his masked lips to the chunin's. "See you at home."

Without a further word, they parted and went their separate ways. Kakashi climbed up the steps and knocked on the door to their apartment. When there was no answer, he knocked again. Again, there was no sound of movement from inside and he sighed. Searching for Sasuke's chakra, he found it inside the small apartment.

He didn't feel like putting back the conversation, so with a sigh he tried the door and found it open. Stepping inside, he called out to Sasuke. When no answer was given, he shut the door behind him and he made his way through the apartment. Walking to the bedroom, he lightly knocked on the door and poked his head in the door.

His eyes met with Neji's for a minute and when his sleepily eyes widened, Kakashi realised the boy's torso was bare and a blanket was pooling around his waist, Sasuke asleep beside him, also revealing too much skin for his sensei to be comfortable with. Quickly shutting the door, Kakashi closed his eyes before walking towards the kitchen. He sat himself down on a chair at the table, feeling bad for intruding on the pair, but also still wanting to talk to Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Neji appeared in the doorway, a shirt now covering his torso.

"Oh Neji, hi. Sorry about that, I uhmm.. didn't realise you were busy."

"We were sleeping, Kakashi."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows but said nothing more. "So how's Sasuke been doing?"

"Neji sighed and sat on a chair opposite the jounin. "Not too great actually. He had been doing fine, but then today he just took a total turn. It was the first time I'd seen him cry that much since Itachi came back."

Kakashi was about to reply when he heard footsteps approaching them.

"Neji? Who're yo-" Kakashi turned in his seat and looked in the direction the voice came from. Sasuke was standing there, looking tired as hell and the only thing covering him was the blanket he was huddling in. "K-Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Sasuke. There's something you need to know."

Sasuke looked to the floor and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let me get ready and we'll talk then. I think I might know what we're talking about."

Kakashi watched the boy shuffle down the hallway, suddenly very sure Sasuke already knew about his parents. He sat in silence with Neji, waiting for Sasuke to return. When he did, Kakashi nodded and stood up. Looking over at Sasuke, he paused as if to say something then walked outside, waiting for the Uchiha.

"Why couldn't we talk inside?" Sasuke came out a few seconds after Kakashi.

"Because I want to keep what we say private. And I just feel like being outside. Besides, I now have a feeling you know everything I want to tell you."

Sasuke looked at his feet as they walked through the streets. "Is this about my parents?"

"Partly. And about your brother's justification."

Sasuke looked up and stared straight ahead of them. "I wouldn't call being told to order your entire family a justification. It may have been a reason, but it wasn't exactly justified, even if he did save us the pain of the torturous death the elders may have put is through, but it didn't save us the pain of being killed by one of our own. And he did save some of our clan. That's why I forgave him. He showed us mercy, but he still killed the rest of our family."

"So you do know. When did you find out?"

"When he said it. I was hiding on the other side of the door when Tsunade was talking to him. I figured if you got to be there, as well as other people, why shouldn't I get to hear since it's my brother."

"You masked your presence well."

"I learned from the best." Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, and felt how strong the bond between student and teacher had grown. Even if he only felt it for a moment.

"Are we going to the pier, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah. I figured if you were going to get bad news, you may as well be somewhere comfortably familiar."

Sasuke smiled slightly at this, feeling like he was at home when they reached the pier. "So why did you let me talk to him? The one day Tsunade told me not to, you disobey her and let me talk to him. Why?"

"Same reason you wanted to talk to him. You needed to say something to him before he left. If you didn't get that chance, you wouldn't have handled his death as well as you have until now. You gave him the closure he needed just before he died. I know how it feels, the need to stay with someone you care about in their last moments."

Sasuke sat at the end of the pier, his feet skimming over the water. "Was I wrong? Was I wrong to kill him?"

Kakashi sat beside his student and looked up at the sky. "No one can tell you the answer Sasuke, so stop asking everyone but yourself. Look inside yourself, then tell me what you think."

Sasuke thought about his teacher's words, then did as instructed. Venturing the depths of his heart and his soul. His entire being. By the time he opened his eyes, he had his answer. "I showed him mercy. He wanted to die because he was tired of living with the guilt of what he did. He wanted to push me out of the village so I'd find my family. The only thing I don't know is when I said I knew about it, he looked afraid. I don't know the answer to that so where do I get my answer?"

"I don't know about that Sasuke. And maybe whatever it was, we'll never know."

Sasuke looked at his sensei, an obvious conflict going on in his mind. "I have to go Kakashi. I have to go find them."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, trying to find the right words. "What if he was lying Sasuke? What if you're family isn't there? Is it worth giving this life up for?"

"I have to try. They're my only family left and if there's a chance to find them, I'll take it."

"What about the family you have here? What about everyone who cares about you?"

"I know Kakashi! I've thought about that, but I'm talking about my parents. If I find them, we can come home and start again!"

Sasuke looked onto the water, admiring it's sparkling beauty. "What about your team? What about Neji?"

"Kakashi! I know, I've thought about them all, thought about everything! Ever since I was a kid I was alone. When I joined team 7, it got better. But there was still a hole inside of me, and there always will be until I find my family. My real family. I'm sorry Kakashi, but I have to go."

Kakashi sighed but nodded slowly. "Then there's nothing more I can do for you. I won't object to you leaving but only if you leave properly. You're not running away, so you tell everyone you're leaving."

Sasuke nodded. "And you have to come back. If you're not back by the time Naruto's grown up a little, I'm coming after you!"

Sasuke smiled and stood up. "Sensei..."

Standing up himself, Kakashi looked down at his student. "Hmm?"

"Thank you. For everything." Without another word, Sasuke turned and started to walk home, leaving Kakashi standing at the end of the pier to his thoughts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There was music playing from somewhere Sasuke didn't know. People were talking and laughing and of course, drinking. If you gave them the chance to have a good time, leaf Shinobi took it with ease. He was surprised there was this many people in the village who'd care about him leaving.

"So what do you think? Put Naruto and Iruka-sensei together and they throw one hell of a party." Sasuke smiled sadly at Neji, watching as he sat on the wall beside him. There was a perfect view of the village from there and the party below was beginning to intimidate Sasuke a bit, so he just slipped out unnoticed.

"I told them I didn't even want one! They promised me it'd only be a small get together."

"And yet half the village is here. You're cared about a lot more than you thought eh?"

Sasuke smirked before replying. "yeah, I guess so..."

Seeing Sasuke had gone quieter than usual and playing with the hem of his shirt, Neji sighed. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up at Neji and smiled sadly. "I... I'm going to miss it..."

"Miss what? Naruto's annoying ways, Kakashi's consistent lateness?"

"Yeah. All of it. All of this. The people, the places. Everything."

Pulling Sasuke into his arms, Neji smiled. "You're going to find your family. And even though I know some people aren't happy about you leaving, we all wish you the best. You'll come home to us one day."

"Am I an idiot for leaving this?"

"Yeah. But you'd be an even bigger idiot for not trying to find your family. Listen, you leave tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight."

Nodding, Sasuke stood up with Neji and they both rejoined the party. The rest of the night was filled with laughs, tears, well wishers and presents. Sasuke felt at home here, but he still wanted to find the rest of his family. They didn't return to their apartment until well into the morning. And when they did, they both collapsed onto the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

Morning had come and it was time for Sasuke to leave. He kissed Neji goodbye and picked up his bags. Opening the door, he dropped them again and ran to Neji, kissing him again. Tears in his eyes, he stayed in the Hyuuga's arms for what felt like an eternity.

"Are you sure you won't come to the gates with me?"

Neji nodded. "I want our final moments to be ours... I also don't want to start crying in front of the entire village. I have a reputation to uphold y'know!"

Sasuke nodded and smirked at the Hyuuga's comment before heading to the door. He picked up his bags once more and left, taking one last longing look at Neji before walking out of the apartment and towards the village gates, holding back the tears he wanted shed.

By the time he reached the village gates, a crowd had gathered. Half the village must have been there, if not more. He said his goodbyes to everyone, getting many hugs and kisses much to his displeasure. When he came to Kakashi and Iruka, Iruka was already in tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but when words wouldn't form, he simply took the Uchiha into his arms and hugged him for all he was worth.

Sasuke smiled at the emotional chunin, surprised he had this much of a reaction. "It's okay Iruka-sensei, I'll be back! I promise." Iruka nodded and stepped back, coughing and wiping away his tears.

Kakashi smiled down at his student and gave into the temptation of giving him a hug. He couldn't help the smile that formed when Sasuke hugged him tightly back. "Sasuke, I'm so proud of you. You may only be thirteen, but you're much more mature than those your age. I couldn't have asked for a better student and you always have a place here, don't forget that. Come home soon."

Sasuke took one final look at everyone who had come to see him off, wishing Neji was there. Laughing at Sakura for needing to sit on Naruto to stop him from running at Sasuke and not letting go, Sasuke turned and walked away from the village hidden in the leaves, his head held high.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Turning around, Sasuke came face to face with Neji.

"So you came to see me off after all..."

"No. Sasuke, I'm going with you!"

Staring at Neji in disbelief, Sasuke opened and closed his mouth before words would form. "You... you can't! Neji you can't leave the village. I'll be back, you don't have to leave your home for me."

"I'm going. I don't care what you say. I'm at home when I'm with you."

Sasuke frowned at the Hyuuga but seeing he had bags packed and a serious face, he knew Neji had planned this before now. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the other. "Thanks Neji."

Neji nodded and took Sasuke's hand. "Come on, let's go find your family!"

Sasuke walked alongside Neji, feeling a lot better now that he had some company. It wasn't going to be easy, but he'd search for his family no matter how long it took. He knew they were alive, from the way Itachi acted, he just knew they were. It would be a long time before he got to return to the village he called home, but he would return. One day.

~*~*~*~*~* Fin *~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **And that, ends Family Feuds :] It's weird how it took me so long to write, and now it's finished :x But if you made it this far, thanks for reading! ^_^ I'm pretty proud considering this was my first non Death Note fanfiction (How I liked LXLight I'll never know) And this also started out as a one shot xD Then... it wasn't :P

Anyways, thanks again for reading! ^-^ I hope you don't mind how it ended :]

Oh, P.S. A quick thanks to Hatake Satsuki :] She pointed out mai typos and poked me along the way with this ^-^ You've been a bigger help than you know and I'm sorry this took so long to finish ^^;


End file.
